Give Your Heart A Break
by Errine
Summary: L'amour peut prendre toutes formes, toutes couleurs, toute ampleur, tous sacrifices... Le plus important est d'être prêt à en accepter les conséquences. Harry Styles - Louis Tomlinson - Liam Payne - Zayn Malik - Niall Horan
1. Give Your Heart A Break - Prologue

Pardonne mon manque d'enjouement mais le bonheur ne me submerge pas totalement.

Pardonne le peu d'éclat dans mes yeux mais ils reflètent le peu d'allégresse que je ressens.

Pardonne mon sourire factice mais il cache le contentement illusoire que je m'efforce d'éprouver.

Pardonne mes mots vides et mes phrases creuses mais elles proviennent de l'insincérité de mes sentiments.

Pardonne mes lèvres de ne pas vouloir embrasser les tiennes.

Pardonne mon cœur de se serrer à l'entente de son prénom.

Pardonne mon estomac de se tordre à sa vue.

Pardonne mes yeux de briller lorsque son bonheur est ailleurs.

Pardonne mon amour refoulé.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'aimer, toi.

Pardonne-moi de n'avoir qu'un nom en tête.

Pardonne-moi d'être tombé sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre.

Pardonne-moi d'être amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

Tu ne méritais pas ça, pardonne-moi…


	2. Give Your Heart A Break - Chapitre 1

Toc Toc Toc !

Harry Styles se retourna dans son lit, serrant plus fort les paupières alors qu'un bruit persistant l'éloignait doucement des bras de Morphée.

Toc Toc Toc !

Le jeune garçon gémit faiblement et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se redressa lentement pour jeter un œil dans la direction du tapage. Est-ce que quelqu'un frappait à la porte ? Comme pour confirmer les pensées du jeune garçon, une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté du panneau de bois.

« Harry ! Il est l'heure, on se réveille maintenant ! »

Soupirant bruyamment, l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés balança ses jambes hors de son lit et se leva. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale en passant, qui indiquait précisément 06h30, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Appuyé contre le chambrant se tenait un des assistants de Simon Cowell, leur manager, qui donna de rapides instructions au jeune chanteur avant de filer vers la chambre suivante, celle qui appartenait à Zayn.

Harry rigola intérieurement, imaginant les futures jérémiades de son ami. Tout le monde savait que le jeune pakistanais tenait à ses heures de sommeil, surtout pendant leur tournée épuisante. Les jours où ils devaient se lever plus tôt n'étaient généralement pas ceux que le jeune homme préférait.

Effectivement, les cinq garçons qui composaient le groupe One Direction, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Liam Payne et Louis Tomlinson étaient en train de sillonner les routes du Royaume-Unis pour promouvoir leur nouvel album, Up All Night, et enchainaient des séries de concerts. Hier, ils avaient chanté à Norwich devant une foule en délire. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils foulaient les plus grandes scènes du pays et ils avaient enfin mérité quelques jours de repos.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle les cinq adolescents s'affairaient dans leurs chambres respectives d'hôtel à Norwich, rassemblant leurs effets personnels et bouclant leurs valises, prêt à quitter cette même-ville.

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, Simon les avait pris au dépourvu en leur annonçant qu'une surprise de taille les attendait à Londres et que, par conséquent, c'était là qu'ils passeraient leur semaine de congé. Bien sûr, les garçons avaient été déçus de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez eux pour voir leur famille mais, l'optimisme qui les caractérisait ayant repris le dessus, ils s'étaient ragaillardis et avaient vu le bon côté des choses. C'est donc avec une excitation débordante qu'ils avaient imaginés ce qu'ils découvriraient dans la capitale.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se préparer après avoir rangés ses dernières affaires qui trainaient encore dans sa chambre, Harry fut arrêté dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il traversa rapidement la pièce en quelques larges enjambés avant d'attraper l'appareil posé sur sa table de chevet. Sur l'écran, une enveloppe clignotante signalait qu'il venait de recevoir un message :

**One Piece ? )**

**-Lou xx**

Un sourire lumineux se propageant sur ses lèvres fines, Harry répondit :

**La question ne se pose même pas, très cher ! )**

**-Haz xx**

Fouillant à grandes brassées dans ses vêtements pliés et rangés dans ses sacs, le jeune bouclé en sortit une espèce de pyjama-training blanc. Pendant l'émission X Factor, les cinq adolescents avaient complètement craqués sur ces combinaisons qu'ils avaient dénichées par hasard dans un magasin de Londres. Ils s'en étaient chacun procurés une et les portaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Tout cela au grand dam de leur équipe de stylistes qui se désolaient de les voir se promener en rue habillés aussi casuellement. Mais pour les occasions comme celle-ci, où ils passeraient la plupart de leur journée seuls dans un bus, on pouvait aisément comprendre le choix vestimentaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, enfin habillé et paré à commencer sa journée, Harry descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel, trainant ses bagages derrière lui. Là, assis dans un des canapés qui emplissaient le hall, Niall, Liam et Louis attendaient en chahutant doucement. Le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune garçon s'avança vers ses amis, abandonnant ses affaires près des leurs.

« Harry ! » s'exclama joyeusement Niall en entendant ses pas approcher.

Liam se retourna également pour lui sourire alors que Louis se leva impatiemment et s'élança en courant pour enlacer le nouvel arrivant.

« Harold ! » Les deux garçons riaient aux éclats alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient ensemble dans la pièce déserte, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années.

Les deux autres, toujours confortablement installés dans les fauteuils, observaient la scène avec un air amusé. C'était comme cela tous les matins depuis bientôt deux ans. Les cinq garçons s'entendaient tous à merveille, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, leur complicité et leur alchimie se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage, mais il y avait toujours eu ce lien spécial entre Harry et Louis. Cette espèce de relation qui semblait presque irréelle. Cette magie qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Cette véritable dépendance qu'ils se causaient mutuellement.

« Salut les gars » lança Harry une fois qu'il se fut finalement libéré de l'emprise de Louis. Il prit successivement dans ses bras ses deux amis avant que Zayn n'apparaisse enfin.

« Wow, quelqu'un a l'air fatigué… » taquina Liam en direction du jeune pakistanais. Ils savaient tous que c'était un sujet tabou aux petites heures de la journée, Zayn n'étant pas quelqu'un de très matinal.

L'adolescent lui envoya un regard noir mais retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur alors qu'il examinait la tenue de chacun des garçons. Un sourire nostalgique se forma sur ses lèvres pulpeuses alors qu'il passait en revue les combinaisons blanches à motifs discrets de Harry et Louis, celle bleu vif de Liam, celle qui appartenait à Niall et qui présentait les couleurs flamboyantes du drapeau américain et enfin, la sienne, vert pâle. Comment vouliez-vous rester contrarié devant une scène aussi adorable ?

« Retour au bon vieux temps ? » surgit une voix derrière eux.

Les jeunes chanteurs se retournèrent et accueillir chaleureusement leur manager et ancien coach, Simon Cowell, qui s'approchait du groupe d'un pas rapide, l'air également amusé par l'accoutrement détendu des garçons.

« Bon, voilà les grandes lignes du programme de la journée. Votre voiture va arriver dans quelques minutes, vous partirez directement. »

« Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? » interrogea Liam, perplexe.

« Non, je dois me rendre à la maison de disque pour mettre en place les derniers arrangements pour la suite de votre tournée. De plus, certains instruments ont besoin d'entretien donc je vais m'occuper d'organiser tout cela. »

« Donc, nous voyageons tout seul ? » intervint à son tour Louis.

« Vous effectuerez la route seuls, effectivement. » confirma l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant. « Je vous retrouverai à Londres dès demain. Votre chauffeur vous y conduira.»

« Pour la surprise ? » interrompit soudainement Niall.

« Oui, pour votre surprise ». Les adolescents échangèrent un regard excité avant de sauter de joie en criant avec effervescence. « Enfin, les garçons ! Vous êtes dans un hôtel, tenez-vous un minimum convenablement. Il y a des gens qui dorment ici !» rabroua le manager en essayant de calmer l'animation grandissante. Les chanteurs s'excusèrent rapidement et se reprirent avant que l'homme ne reprenne l'agencement de leur emploi du temps.

« Le trajet durera approximativement trois heures. Vous vous arrêterez brièvement pour déjeuner. Quand vous arriverez sur place, vous serez accueillis et pris en charge. Vous commencerez par un court photo shoot pour un magazine et vous aurez ensuite le reste de votre journée pour vous détendre et profiter de votre cadeau. Je peux vous faire confiance pour le voyage ? »

« Simon, enfin, vous nous connaissez ! » s'exclamèrent les adolescents face au manque de confiance flagrant envers leur maturité.

« Justement, c'est ça qui me fait peur… Ha, voilà votre véhicule. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Je vous vois demain. »

Attrapant leurs bagages, les garçons se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et entreposèrent leurs valises dans la soute après avoir fait un dernier signe à leur mentor.

« Que la fête commence ! » lança Louis en embarquant.

Comme toujours quand ils effectuaient de plus courts trajets, le groupe abandonnait l'encombrant bus de tournée et préférait voyager dans une espèce de mini-van. Suivant leur habitude, Zayn, Liam et Niall occupèrent la première rangée de sièges alors qu'Harry et Louis se glissaient sur la banquette arrière, occupant les places restantes. Même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur journée ensemble et s'appelaient ou se bombardaient mutuellement de messages dès qu'ils étaient séparés, les cinq amis avaient toujours des tas de choses à se raconter et les voyages étaient toujours un excellent moyen de bavarder tranquillement. Néanmoins, ces dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes et stressantes et chaque petit moment de libre que les garçons pouvaient dénicher, ils les passaient généralement à se reposer. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'ils voulaient était se détendre et reprendre des forces afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur surprise.

Zayn se roula en boule sur son siège et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Liam sortit ses écouteurs et alluma son IPod. Niall, lui, feuilletait tranquillement un book crée par leurs fans qui leur avait été remis le soir précédent. Les deux derniers membres du groupe, tout en discutant du spectacle de la veille, s'installèrent tant bien que mal, Harry s'allongeant afin que sa tête repose sur les genoux de Louis.

« Alors, quel était ton moment préféré ? » interrogea Louis en jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

« Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de cet instant où on finit notre toute dernière chanson, quand toute la salle applaudit, hurle et ne cesse de nous rappeler. Quand ils refusent de nous laisser partir. Comme s'ils suppliaient l'univers de s'arrêter de tourner, qu'on ne soit pas rattraper par le temps et que l'on puisse chanter encore et encore… C'est ce que je préfère » répondit-il avec une voix où se mélangeaient la passion et l'émotion.

« Oui, pendant une seconde, tu as l'impression d'être le roi du monde, de pouvoir surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dressent en travers de la route. Comme si tout était possible… » poursuivit Louis.

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami et lui sourit affectueusement. Il pouvait distinguer dans son regard cette même ardeur, cette même adoration qu'il ressentait pour son métier.

« Mais, » reprit-il, taquin, « Le moment où tu es tombé en voulant esquiver le soutien-gorge que te lançait cette fille était aussi assez divertissant. »

Harry se redressa vivement et donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras de Louis.

« Idiot ! » lança-t-il, tentant de feindre l'indignation mais échouant lamentablement. « Tu as juste aimé ma chute parce que ça te donnait une occasion de me prendre dans tes bras ! C'était quoi ton excuse, au fait ? T'assurer que j'allais bien ? »

« Eh bien, ça pourrait être vrai… » répondit Louis, amusé. « Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour te prendre dans mes bras. Ni pour faire ça, d'ailleurs ! » Louis posa ses mains sur la taille de Harry et commença à titiller impitoyablement ses côtés avec ses doigts fins.

Harry éclata de rire et se tortilla, s'efforçant à s'extirper de l'emprise de l'autre adolescent. « Louis ! Louis, arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à rétorquer, ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de Louis. Pendant qu'il sortait l'appareil de sa poche, Harry en profita pour se libérer et retourner sur son siège.

**Louis, je viens de recevoir un appel d'une station de radio locale. Ils ont appris que vous étiez de passage en ville et aimeraient vous accueillir dans une de leur émission ce martin-même. Etant donné que nous n'avons pas le temps d'insérer un arrêt supplémentaire dans le programme, l'interview se fera par téléphone. Vous recevrez un appel d'ici quelques minutes. S'il vous plait, faites ça convenablement ! Je compte sur vous, **

**-Simon C.**

« Wow… » murmura Harry qui s'était penché pour prendre connaissance du message. « Avec sa façon d'annoncer les choses, même une simple interview devient effrayante ! ».

Louis esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers l'avant du véhicule.

« Les gars ! » appela-t-il. Liam ôta ses oreillettes et tourna la tête vers lui pendant que Niall abandonnait son occupation et se fit un plaisir de secouer vivement Zayn pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux et ils écoutèrent Louis leur rapporter les informations données par leur manager.

« Quand puis-je dormir si à chaque fois que j'ai du temps libre il nous refile des interviews ? » gémit le jeune pakistanais.

« Ne commence pas. Tu vas te débarrasser cette humeur massacrante et être gentil avec les auditeurs » prévint Liam en ébouriffant les cheveux couleur corbeau.

« Je vais finir par m'effondrer sur scène ! »

« Peut-être mais imagine quelle belle mort ce serait… Et quelle publicité cela ferait pour le groupe ! » taquina Liam en esquivant le coup de poing d'un Zayn finalement souriant.

Niall ouvrit sa bouche pour intervenir mais fut coupé dans son élan par les vibrations du téléphone de Liam.

« C'est parti… » murmura-t-il avant de décrocher, s'assurant d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » résonna joyeusement la voix de leur interlocutrice dans l'habitacle.

« Bonjour Norwich ! » salua Niall, débordant de son enthousiasme habituel.

« Comment allez-vous ? Comment se passe votre tournée ? »

« Nous allons très bien, merci ! Jusqu'à présent, la tournée s'est impeccablement bien déroulée. Nous nous éclatons chaque soir et c'est un honneur de voir ces foules de gens faire le déplacement juste pour nous applaudir » enchaîna Liam.

« Très bien, j'espère que ça continuera de la sorte ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remercier d'être avec nous ce matin. En très peu de temps, j'ai reçu des centaines et des centaines de questions pour vous par Twitter. Nous avons donc décidé de permettre à deux fans plus que chanceuses de prendre la parole. Vous êtes prêts à prendre des appels en direct ? » Interrogea la journaliste.

« Evidemment ! Allons-y ! » répondit énergiquement Louis, son sourire se réfléchissant dans sa voix.

« Parfait, nous allons donc commencer avec Lucy, dans ce cas. Lucy ? Tu nous entends ? »

Une faible voix leur parvint, se démarquant pourtant par l'excitation brute qui s'en dégageait.

« Voilà, tu es à l'antenne. Les garçons t'écoutent, pose-leur tes questions ! » encouragea l'animatrice.

« Bonjour Lucy ! » lança Harry, se penchant vers le téléphone que tenait toujours Liam.

« Liam, si tu étais sur une île déserte, quel membre du groupe mangerais-tu pour survivre? » finit par murmurer l'auditrice.

« Hum… C'est une question vraiment étrange, non ? » souligna le jeune garçon alors que ces amis éclatèrent de rire. « C'est un choix très difficile mais l'idée est amusante. Je pense que je mangerais Zayn. »

« Hé ! » s'indigna l'adolescent en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à son ami. Liam rigola et lui tira la langue.

« Mature, Liam. Très mature… » murmura Zayn, amusé.

« Voilà ma deuxième question : vous êtes-vous déjà rasé les jambes ? » interrogea l'animatrice.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la voiture avant que les cinq garçons ne furent pris d'un nouvel éclat de rire. « Mais où as-tu été chercher ces questions, ma belle ? » s'enquit Louis.

« Il faut croire que vos fans ont beaucoup d'imagination. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Louis, ça ne fait que commencer! Alors, Niall, quelle est votre réponse ? » Intervint la journaliste.

« Honnêtement, oui, je les ai déjà épilées à la cire. Je l'ai fait pour une œuvre de charité. C'était une expérience très douloureuse, plus jamais ! »

« Merci Niall. Harry, d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'une fille ne devrait jamais porter ? » Reprit la jeune adolescente.

« Je pense que… Je ne sais pas, c'est une bonne question. Un maillot de bain? Oui, allons-y pour les maillots de bains. » répondit le plus jeune garçon du groupe.

« Vraiment ? »

« Harry a une sorte de penchant inexplicable pour la nudité » expliqua Zayn, espiègle.

« S'il le pouvait, il passerait ses journées nu ! » poursuivit Louis en passant son bras autour des épaules du dit-garçon.

« Oh, comme si ça te dérangerait » railla Harry.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Louis alors qu'il assimilait ce que son voisin venait de dire. Pendant une seconde, il fut désarçonné alors que ses compagnons se contentèrent de s'esclaffer à la boutade. Parce que ça n'avait été que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une simple plaisanterie lancée avec désinvolture. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela interpellait autant Louis ? Il surprit l'air perplexe qui s'empara des traits d'Harry alors qu'il le contemplait, le jeune garçon n'ayant sans doute aucune difficulté à apercevoir son trouble.

« Les garçons, vous êtes toujours là ? » intervint la voix de la journaliste.

« Oui, désolé. On se reconcentre, promis ! » répondit Liam.

Heureusement, cela sembla suffire pour distraire le jeune membre du groupe et Louis se décala sur son siège, chassant ces pensées de sa tête.

« Merci beaucoup, je vous adore les garçons ! Vous êtes exceptionnels ! » s'enthousiasma leur fan, ne réalisant pas complètement qu'elle venait de tenir une conversation avec le plus grand Boys Band du moment.

« C'était avec grand plaisir, ma chérie » répondit Louis, attendrit.

« Au revoir Lucy ! » s'exclama Zayn alors que l'animatrice de la chaîne annonçait qu'il passait au second appel.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexis » commença une voix féminine. Aucune émotion ne fit chavirer le ton, ni l'excitation, ni l'admiration, ni le bonheur. Seul une fermeté profonde semblait ressortir de ces quelques mots.

« Salut Alexis ! Comment tu vas ? » s'enquit Niall.

« Oh, très bien ! Je suis particulièrement heureuse de vous parler. Je vous suis de près depuis quelques temps maintenant, de très près. Il y a quelques détails plus sombres de votre parcours et de vos personnalités que j'aimerais éclaircir. »

A nouveau, la tirade fut froide et distante. Déterminée. Les cinq adolescents sentaient qu'une chose étrange se produisait autour d'eux, ils devinaient que la demoiselle avait une idée bien précise en tête et que ça ne leur serait certainement pas favorable. Un mauvais pressentiment envahit l'esprit de Zayn, et, d'un regard, il informa ses amis du danger potentiel. Pourtant, ils devaient être professionnels et ils ne pouvaient empêcher la catastrophe imminente qui se produisait sous leurs yeux.

« Nous t'écoutons, Alexis. Pose ta question ! »incita l'animatrice, inconsciente du drame qui prenait place.

« Alors, je me demandais quels sont les avantages et les inconvénients à faire partie d'un groupe célèbre? »

Surpris, Harry soupira néanmoins de soulagement. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour rien, leurs nerfs à fleurs de peau dus à la fatigue encourageant surement leurs divagations.

« La pire chose est que vous ne pouvez pas vous endormir dans la voiture sans que quelque chose ne vous arrive. Vos soi-disant « alliés » dessinent des choses sur votre visage, mettent un sandwiche sur votre épaule ou mettent du milkshake sur vos lèvres. Ou vous pousse une paille dans la bouche, c'est déjà arrivé aussi » commença Harry. Devant les regards presque vexés de ses amis, il continua. « La meilleure chose est que vous voyagez avec quatre de vos meilleurs amis, vous vous amusez et nous adorons tous notre métier. Donc pour résumer, c'est génial. »

« Awwww… » musèrent les jeunes chanteurs en souriant affectueusement.

Pour un peu, ils en auraient presque oublié la crainte qu'ils avaient ressentie quelques secondes auparavant. Seulement, Alexis n'était visiblement pas de cet avis. Harry Styles avait brisé ses rêves, à son tour maintenant.

« C'est tout ? Tu en es certain ? » Poussa-t-elle.

« Euh… Et évidemment, j'ai l'occasion de vivre de ma passion, ce qui est exceptionnel… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, Harry. Je parlais plutôt d'un autre genre d'avantages. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus physique, de plus charnel, de plus… intime. » Poursuivit-elle, la malice s'empara désormais de son ton. La méchanceté glissait sur chaque mot avec plus d'intensité que sur le précédent.

Dans son siège, le bouclé se raidit. Il savait ce qui allait suivre, aura pu prononcer la question avant que la jeune fille n'ouvre la bouche. Une à une, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit. Cette voix, cette arrogance… Il connaissait cette fille. Alexis. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus vite ? Le benjamin se prit la tête dans les mains. Il s'était pourtant fait extrêmement discret cette nuit-là, s'était assuré de ne pas être pris en flagrant délit par les paparazzis qui entouraient son hôtel. Il était revenu par des chemins détournés et l'avait introduit dans l'immeuble par la porte arrière. Il s'était crut en sécurité, cette histoire derrière lui, enfouie et protégée dans le passé pourtant récent.

« Et si tu nous expliquais ce que ça te fais de pouvoir enchainer les aventures d'un soir ? Ça doit t'éclater, hein ? Abusez de ton charme et ta célébrité pour assouvir tes besoins… »

Un silence pesant naquit dans le véhicule. Les quatre garçons fixaient Harry, comprenant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû cesser de se méfier. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients des petits jeux auxquels se livrait leur ami et, même s'ils ne les comprenaient pas, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à intervenir. La seule fois où Louis avait essayé d'y mettre un terme, le jeune concerné avait explosé de colère, affirmant au groupe qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait et que, s'il le pouvait, il arrêterait. Seulement voilà, il en était dépendant.

« Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je me charge personnellement de raconter la façon dont tu m'as embarquée dans ta chambre. Je me souviens parfaitement de chaque détail, Harry. Cela pourrait être très amusant. » Continua Alexis, sachant pertinemment qu'elle enfonçait le groupe à chaque mot prononcé.

« Je… » commença l'adolescent, perdu. Comment répondre à cela ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas annoncer à la terre entière qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit avec une magnifique blonde dénichée dans une boite de nuit, prête à exhausser ses moindres désirs, avant de la renvoyer aux petites heures du matin, parce que ses grands yeux bleus lui faisaient bien trop penser à un regard similaire. Il ne pouvait pas confier à des milliers d'auditeurs que ces nombreuses nuits de débauche qu'ils enchainaient n'avaient pour seul but de lui faire oublier le visage qui occupait de façon permanente ses pensées. Non, il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il ne contrôlait plus les battements de son cœur.

Se tournant vers ses amis pour y trouver des regards et des sourires emplis de soutient, il évita pourtant celui de Louis. Il connaissait parfaitement l'opinion de son meilleur ami sur ses dérapages. Il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il méritait mieux que ça, que ses filles n'en valaient pas la peine. Qu'un jour, il tomberait sur quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment, pour lui, par pour sa célébrité ni son argent. Si seulement il se doutait de ce qui poussait Harry vers le fond…

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… » chuchota-t-il faiblement, toute force l'ayant déserté.

Lorsqu'il entendit la demoiselle reprendre son souffle au bout de la ligne, prête à lancer une nouvelle série d'attaques, il sut que cette fois, le destin l'avait rattrapé. Il avait enchainé les conneries, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Mais comment gérer cela alors que l'avenir de quatre autres personnes était étroitement lié au vôtre ?

« Clairement, nous avons deux catégories de fans. Premièrement, il y a celles qui sont adorables, gentilles, douces, qui nous aiment sans condition. Elle accepte ce que nous sommes, nos personnalité, nos styles, notre musique. Et puis, il y a les filles qui ne s'intéressent à nous que lorsque cela peut leur devenir utile. Honnêtement, Alexis, combien de nos chansons à tu déjà écouté ? Peux-tu seulement nous citer un titre ? N'essaie pas de jouer avec nous, on sait exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu te sers d'Harry pour inventer une histoire sensationnelle qui fera apparaître ton visage et ton nom dans de nombreux tabloïdes. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que la soi-disant célébrité que cela peut t'apporter aura notre perte comme seule conséquence. Tout ce que j'ai à en dire, c'est que cela est pitoyable. C'est tout… »

La tirade de Louis resta suspendue dans les airs. Doucement, Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de son sauveur. Encore une fois, il avait été là. Il serait toujours là, cette promesse était gravée dans ces yeux pourtant rongés par la déception qu'il ressentait face aux agissements de son meilleur ami.

« Harry, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ? » La voix de la journaliste tremblait légèrement. Clairement, elle ne s'attendait pas à de telles agitations sur sa petite station locale. Un bip à l'autre bout de la ligne leur indiqua que l'appel d'Alexis avait été interrompu, l'équipe technique tentant sans doute de contenir les dégâts.

« Non, je n'ai rien à ajouter… »

Mentir, encore et toujours mentir. A lui-même, aux autres… Découvrir la vérité était parfois plus douloureux que de se leurrer dans le confort factice de mensonges. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous allons devoir nous quitter ici mais je vous remercie une nouvelle fois, les garçons. Vous avez été adorables et c'était une joie pour nous de vous recevoir ! »

Après quelques politesses d'usages supplémentaires, l'appel se termina. Chacun des garçons reprit ses activités, le calme reprenant possession du véhicule.

A l'arrière, Louis observa Harry du coin de l'œil, s'interrogeant sur la raison des activités de son ami. Ses pensées luttaient les unes contre les autres, débattant sur la conduite à adopter. Il était assez atypique de voir de benjamin du groupe préoccupé et inquiet. Il était généralement celui qui rassurait ses troupes et mettaient tout le monde de bonne humeur. De plus, il ne voulait visiblement pas en parler, sinon, il aurait déjà exposé ses angoisses à son voisin et Louis ne voulait pas le forcer à entrer dans des explications qu'il n'était pas prêt à donner. Harry ne devrait jamais avoir à se départir de son sourire.

Lentement, presque craintivement, le bouclé osa lever le regard et rencontre les orbes bleus de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait déçu, il l'avait trahi, d'une certaine façon et il le savait.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Promets-moi simplement que c'était la dernière fois… »

« Je te le promets. »

Laissant son besoin de réconfort s'emparer de lui, il s'allongea à nouveau sur le siège et reposa sa tête sur les genoux de l'autre garçon. Louis sursauta légèrement au contact, comme s'il avait été arraché à ses pensées, et baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'Harry saisit sa main et la déposa sur ses boucles, Louis comprit l'allusion et commença à caresser les cheveux foncés, un sourire illuminant ses traits.

« Merci, Lou… » murmura Harry, fermant yeux pour profiter davantage de la sensation des doigts de son ami effleurant ses mèches.


	3. Give Your Hear A Break - Chapitre 2

Après plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, le véhicule des garçons s'immobilisa enfin sur une aire d'autoroute. Sans pouvoir la qualifier de déserte, elle était assez peu fréquentée. Seuls quelques couples de personnes âgées semblaient passer les portes du bâtiment principal. Affamés, les cinq adolescents sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria de la station, certains d'entre eux effectuant d'abord un passage aux toilettes. Ce fut le cas de Louis et Niall qui s'engouffrèrent dans les locaux légèrement éloignés.

Sa démarche dansante le ramenant au restaurant, Louis laissa son regard errer sur les alentours. Un peu plus loin, un car se gara et des dizaines d'adolescents en sortirent, leurs cris d'enthousiasme lui parvenant malgré la distance. Mince, il allait devoir faire attention et rester discret. En ce début de septembre, un vent frais se disputait avec le soleil étincelant. La température agréable de ces derniers jours avait légèrement chuté, forçant les Londoniens à enfiler un pull ou une veste lorsqu'ils pointaient le nez dehors. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout le jeune chanteur de Doncaster qui se servait de cette excuse toute trouvée pour porter un bonnet et une écharpe chaude, y enfouissant son nez pour éviter d'être reconnu.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, il repéra une tête blonde avancer vers le point de rendez-vous des garçons et disparaître derrière un coin. Niall. Louis essaya d'attirer l'attention de son ami, mais il savait que hurler son nom au milieu de tous les jeunes qui évoluaient autour de lui n'était pas concevable s'il désirait conserver son anonymat. Se retournant pour atteindre la poche arrière de son pantalon dans laquelle était dissimulé son portable, il lâcha un instant sa trajectoire des yeux. Un bruit sourd suivit d'une douleur au niveau de son front lui indiquèrent que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Levant les yeux, il découvrit une jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Une main frottant son crâne à travers sa longue chevelure brune, elle pestait doucement, rassemblant les différents sacs qu'elle tenait auparavant et qui jonchaient désormais le pavement froid.

« Ne t'excuses pas, surtout ! » lança-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

« Oh bon sang, je suis désolé ! » s'excusa Louis, se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser ses biens.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe » coupa-t-elle durement en s'emparant de ses dernières affaires.

« Je regrette, je ne t'avais pas vu » continua le jeune homme, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« C'est pas grave, ça va aller… »

« Rien de cassé ? » s'inquiéta le chanteur, observant son corps et s'assurant que tout était en ordre.

Lorsqu'elle fut redressée, la demoiselle daigna finalement rencontrer son regard.

« Non, je suis surprise, c'est tout… » Quand elle reconnut le jeune homme, ces muscles se crispèrent. Coupée dans son élan, elle se figea. Oh, non…

« Au fait, je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson» introduit-il.

« Je sais. Eleanor Calder. »

« Vraiment ? » D'où l'étonnante réaction, conclut-il. Produire cet effet sur ses fans l'amusait et le touchait à la fois.

« Oui, mais pas d'inquiétude. Je ne vais pas me mettre à crier, ni à courir partout. »

« Merci ! » souffla-t-il, soulagé. « C'est agréable de rencontrer des fans prêts à discuter simplement. »

« Je ne suis pas une fan.»

La phrase tourna en boucle dans la tête de Louis, agressive, envahissante, se répercutant contre son cerveau et éclatant en millier de sentiments distincts. La tristesse, la désillusion, la douleur, la frustration… Il était habitué aux critiques et aux remarques blessantes, alors pourquoi ces simples mots venant d'une parfaite inconnue prenaient-ils autant d'importance ? Discrètement, il la détailla. Ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bruns et ses lèvres fines, pourtant loin de refléter une humeur joyeuse, éclairaient son visage de poupée. Elle était absolument sublime et le savait, était-ce de là que venait son insolence ?

« Oh… Je vais devoir y aller, on m'attend. » Avant de s'éloigner, il sortit son portefeuille d'une de ses poches et s'empara d'une carte de visite sur laquelle était inscrite son nom et son numéro de téléphone privé. Sans un mot, il la lui tendit. Interdite, elle le questionna des yeux.

« Si jamais tu as le moindre problème dû à ta chute, appelle-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je suis juste tombée. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! » rabroua-t-elle en voulant lui rendre le papier.

« J'insiste, tu t'es cognée la tête assez violemment. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne vais pas publier le numéro sur internet ? Je pourrais me faire un paquet d'argent avec ça… » souligna-t-elle, malicieuse.

« Disons juste que j'ai envie d'avoir confiance. »

Sa réponse la laissa muette, abasourdie. Il profita de son absence de réaction pour prendre congé. Il s'était éloigné de plusieurs mètres quand Eleanor sembla retrouver ses esprits.

« Juste une question, c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes vraiment où parce que ton équipe de management te tuerait pour avoir blessé quelqu'un et de n'avoir rien fait pour aider cette personne ? J'imagine le scandale que ça créerait dans la presse… »

« Contente-toi d'appeler au cas où il y a un souci » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, amusé, avant de continuer sa route.

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans le calme, les garçons ayant tous revêtu leur capuche pour limiter les chances d'être aperçus et démasqués. Le sourire rêveur de Louis attira les interrogations et il finit par céder, relatant à ses amis la rencontre avec la mystérieuse adolescente. Les quatre autres chanteurs ne cachèrent pas leur déception à sa critique mais s'accordèrent quant au fait que son audace était agréable. Pour une fois qu'on ne se trainait pas à leurs pieds…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du mini-van au moment de reprendre la route, Louis sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Intrigué, il prit connaissance du message qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses quatre meilleurs amis étaient à ses côtés et il avait eu sa famille en ligne la veille. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

**Merci**

**-Eleanor**

Quelques heures plus tard, le ventre plein et légèrement reposés, les garçons arrivèrent aux studios où se déroulait leur photo shoot. Alors qu'ils sortirent du van et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, Louis surprit des regards complices et des sourires qui en disaient long entre son meilleur ami et le blond de la bande.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que vous préparez tous les deux ? » interrogea-t-il en accélérant le pas afin de les rejoindre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lou » commença Niall, l'espièglerie emplissant sa voix.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt » continua Harry avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos.

Louis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, observant les deux derniers membres du groupe qui discutaient tranquillement tout en marchant, manifestement inconscient de ce qui se tramait. Il allait interpeller une nouvelle fois les deux compères qui se tenaient à quelques pas devant lui mais se ravisa. Après tout, qu'était la vie sans surprise ? Et puis, cet air malicieux qui illuminait le visage d'Harry était bien trop adorable pour que Louis ne prenne le risque de le voir disparaître.

Quand ils franchirent les portes de l'immeuble, le directeur du studio vint les accueillir et après leur avoir expliquer les grandes idées de la séance photos, ils furent conduits dans une loge. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait un portant auquel étaient suspendues plusieurs tenues glissées dans des housses en plastique. Les garçons reçurent les premiers vêtements qui leur avait été désignés et disparurent chacun dans des petites cabines pour se changer. Ensuite, ils furent introduits dans une autre salle remplit de miroirs et de postes de travails.

Une fois installés, une équipe de stylistes surgit et chaque adolescent se retrouva entouré de maquilleuses et de coiffeuses.

« Que la torture commence… » murmura Liam, s'arrêtant net quand il perçut le regard noir que lui lança une des jeunes femmes qui s'occupaient de lui.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que même s'ils adoraient leur métier, ces cinq adolescents avaient énormément de mal à supporter tous ces préparatifs avant la moindre apparition publique ou la plus petite prestation. Soupirant alors qu'il s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, Louis écouta pendant un moment la bruyante conversation, au combien passionnante, que tenaient les trois femmes qui s'occupaient de lui. Comme attendu, cependant, l'ennui apparût bien vite. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone posé devant lui résonna.

« Ça vous dérangerait de le mettre en silencieux ? Nous aimerions travailler dans le calme ! » admonesta une coiffeuse quand Louis se pencha pour attraper l'appareil. Lui lançant un regard abasourdi, le jeune homme pris connaissance du nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir.

**Tu devrais aller faire un tour sur Twitter, certaines nouveautés sont assez amusantes )**

**-Liam xx**

Surpris, Louis se détourna dans son fauteuil et envoya un regard perplexe à son ami à l'autre bout de la loge, qui lui répondit avec un clin d'œil. Interloqué, le jeune chanteur se connecta donc à Internet et se rendit rapidement sur le dit-site, naviguant à travers les pages qu'il consultait habituellement, ne remarquant rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Il dévia ensuite sur la page des trends. Soudain, un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Actuellement, le troisième sujet le plus discuté sur Twitter était #CuteSleepyLouisTomlinson. Louis haussa un sourcil, se creusant la tête pour se souvenir d'un évènement qui aurait pu causer une telle accumulation de commentaires sur son sommeil. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormi remontait à quelques heures auparavant, dans la voiture, tout comme Zayn et Liam. Seul Harry et Niall étaient restés éveillés pendant tout le trajet, jouant avec l'appareil photo de l'IPhone du brun.

« Oh mon dieu… » chuchota Louis, une crainte subite se glissant au creux de son estomac. Il tapa rapidement l'adresse du compte d'Harry dans l'espace de recherche et effectivement, son hypothèse fut confirmée. Sur l'écran, le dernier tweet du jeune adolescent indiquait : **Retour à Londres avec les garçons et un Louis_Tomlinson endormi. Mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? )** A côté du message se trouvait un lien qui conduisait à une photo de Louis, effectivement entrain de somnoler dans le mini-van, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les cheveux en bataille, appuyé contre la portière. Penché au-dessus de son corps se tenait Niall, un pouce levé et souriant à pleines dents pour l'objectif. Voilà l'explication des regards et des sourires précédents entre les deux jeunes hommes. Aussitôt, il ferma le site Internet et commença à martyriser le clavier de son téléphone.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un portable vibra de l'autre côté de la pièce.

**Connard !**

**-Lou xx**

Harry sourit et composa rapidement une réponse.

**Pas pu résister :)**

**-Haz xx**

Il eut à peine le temps d'envoyer son message qu'une nouvelle riposte arriva.

**Je songe sérieusement à me trouver un autre meilleur ami…**

**-Lou xx**

Laissant sa maquilleuse lui appliquer son fond de teint, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

**Tu sais que tu m'aimes )**

**-Haz xx**

Alors que sa coiffeuse commençait à lui asperger de la laque sur les cheveux, l'adolescent bouclé éclata de rire en lisant le message de son ami, se faisant rabrouer par sa coiffeuse qui essayait tant bien que mal de donner un aspect moins sauvage à ses boucles. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la main et reporta son attention sur son téléphone.

**T'as de la chance d'être mignon, c'est tout…**

**-Lou xx**

La taquinerie se glissa naturellement dans sa réponse.

**Sans oublier ma voix exceptionnelle )**

**-Haz xx**

Lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit Louis lever les yeux au ciel. Il tentait d'avoir l'air contrarié mais le benjamin du groupe pouvait deviner qu'il était tout aussi amusé que lui par la situation.

Une fois que la session de préparation fut achevée, les cinq adolescents furent conduits dans une immense salle remplie de spots, d'ordinateurs et d'un impressionnant fond blanc. Prenant garde à ne pas trébucher dans les nombreux fils électriques qui couraient sur le sol, Zayn alla s'installer. Il avait été désigné pour commencer les prises individuelles. Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres prirent place sur des chaises disposées à l'arrière de la pièce, dans un coin plus calme. S'avançant vers son siège, Louis fut arrêté dans son élan quand son bras fut retenu en arrière. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Harry saisir son poignet et le mener jusqu'à sa propre chaise, s'asseyant avant d'attirer l'ainé sur ses genoux. Perplexe, il lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

« Pour ma faire pardonner de cette magnifique photo… » murmura le jeune homme en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son meilleur ami.

Attendrit, un sourire fissura le visage de Louis et Harry déposa un léger baiser sur l'omoplate du brun avant de repositionner sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

Une heure se déroula dans cette humeur joyeuse et décontractée, les chanteurs rigolant et chahutant entre eux alors qu'ils se succédaient devant l'objectif. A tour de rôle, ils prirent la pose, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Alors que Louis s'animait devant le photographe, cependant, une difficulté pointa le bout de son nez.

« Très bien, Louis. Maintenant, je veux que tu te détendes et que tu sois toi-même. »

Louis obéit rapidement, son corps prenant une position plus confortable et ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire radieux.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas » reprit le photographe. « Tout le monde connait ce sourire. Ce que je veux, c'est un sentiment plus personnel… Une sorte de bonheur impénétrable et privé, quelque chose que seul Louis Tomlinson peut ressentir. »

Remarquant l'air perplexe du jeune chanteur, il continua.

« Je ne sais pas, moi… Est-ce que tu as une copine ? »

« Euh… Non » répondit Louis, ne voyant pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

« Bon, alors, souviens-toi des émotions que tu ressentais quand tu es sorti pour la dernière fois avec une file. Les sensations, l'affection, le trouble qu'elle te provoquait. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée… » répondit Louis, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Je veux casser cette carapace protectrice et permettre à tes fans de découvrir qui tu es vraiment. Laisse-les discerner ta vraie personnalité, libère-toi de toute cette pression et dévoile-toi ! »

Debout au centre du fond blanc, les yeux de dizaines d'étrangers fixés sur lui, Louis avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Pas d'échappatoire possible, il allait devoir livrer ses émotions ouvertement, laisser les gens entrer dans son intimité.

Toujours installés sur leur chaise au fond de la salle, les quatre autres membres du groupe contemplaient la scène, inquiets pour leur ami. Ils savaient que Louis n'aimaient pas perdre le contrôle et que le photographe venait de le mettre dans une situation nouvelle et inattendue. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Voir son meilleur ami impuissant au milieu d'une foule d'inconnu était un supplice pour lui. Il devait faire quelque chose. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine qui le surprit lui-même, il bondit de sa chaise et s'avança.

« Louis » lança-t-il en se plaçant entre deux spots lumineux, s'assurant de ne pas entrer dans le champ de vision des appareils. « Louis, regarde-moi ! »

Le regard de l'adolescent dériva vers celui du benjamin, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Très bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu te détendes, d'accord. Respire. Oublie ce qu'il y a autour de toi, compose ton propre décor. Il n'y a que nous ici, toi, moi et les garçons. Tu peux le faire ! »

Lentement, Louis se calma, inspirant profondément. Ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son compagnon de groupe, il sentit le relâchement infiltrer chaque cellule de son corps et inonder son esprit agité.

« Parfait » intervint à nouveau Harry en observant le corps de son ami perdre quelque peu de sa raideur. « A présent, ne penses qu'à nous, aux bons comme aux mauvais moments qu'on a partagé, rien que tous les deux. »

Alors que le plus jeune continuait son développement, l'autre garçon ferma les paupières, se concentrant sur chaque mot qui chatouillait ses oreilles.

« Les soirées qu'on passe devant un film, riant aux éclats et se bourrant de pop-corn. Les moments où on s'improvise des duos en se déchainant au milieu de notre appartement comme si on chantait pour des milliers de personnes. La première fois qu'on a dû se séparer pour rendre visite à nos familles… »

Lorsque Louis rouvrit les yeux, il était prêt. Tout comme le photographe, qui ne perdant pas une seconde, appuya sur le déclencheur de son appareil. Une rafale de cliché suivit, tous représentant cette émotion inébranlable, ce sentiment imperturbable, cet amour déchainé, furieux pourtant rempli de tendresse et de douceur qui emplissait les regards des deux adolescents. Ils ne lâchaient plus prise, tous deux accros à la sensation qui traversait leur être à ce moment précis.

Un mot pour qualifier l'état d'esprit de Louis à ce moment précis ? Le bonheur, sans aucun doute. Seulement, les rêves peuvent rapidement devenir cauchemars lorsque les petites fées protectrices se transforment en sorcières et lancent leurs mauvais sorts. Et le méchant venait juste de prendre les traits d'un homme très, très en colère.

« Monsieur Styles ? Simon Cowell est en ligne, il souhaite vous parler le plus rapidement possible. C'est très urgent… »

L'horloge numérique du tableau de bord de la voiture indiquait 12:15 lorsque les premiers contours de Londres apparurent à l'horizon. A nouveau dans leur véhicule, les garçons rigolaient joyeusement, spéculant sur la nature de la surprise qu'il était sur le point de découvrir. Alors que Niall espérait son poids en bonbons et chocolat, les autres garçons penchaient plutôt pour une semaine de vacances sur une île paradisiaque, loin des paparazzis et de la folie qui les entourait. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils seraient bientôt fixés.

Le mini-van finit par s'arrêter en face d'un bel immeuble qui semblait s'élever sur trois étages. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, les cinq adolescents retinrent des cris d'étonnement. Au bas du bâtiment se tenaient cinq jeunes femmes. Cinq magnifiques mamans dont la fierté d'être mère ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour en constatant de quoi leurs fils étaient capables. Justement, ces cinq enfants sortirent de la voiture avec précipitation et se jetèrent dans leurs bras ouverts. Combinées avec des exclamations de stupeur et de joie, quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues des cinq femmes, ravies de revoir leur garçon après une si longue période.

« C'est tellement réconfortant de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » interrogea Zayn, une fois qu'ils eurent tous salués les visiteuses.

« Nous avons toutes fait le voyage jusqu'ici pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! » commença Jay Tomlinson, l'excitation perçant dans sa voix.

« Notre surprise ? Enfin ? » intervint Niall en rebondissant légèrement sous l'enthousiasme.

« Oui mon cœur, votre surprise » répondit Maura Horan, couvant son fils des yeux.

« Alors, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, faire cesser cet intense suspense et nous révéler ce que c'est ? Mon cœur ne tient plus, il risque de lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre ! » supplia outrageusement Louis, faisant éclater de rire le petit groupe.

« Très bien, très bien » céda Anne Styles suite à la requête des garçons. Tout naturellement, elle se retourna et désigna l'immeuble derrière elle d'un geste de la main.

Perdus, les adolescents échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

« Euh… Oui, et ? » se renseigna Liam, mettant un terme à la confusion.

« Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez enfin pouvoir vous débarrasser de votre petit appartement sordide pour emménager dans cette petite merveille ! » lança Amy Payne. Les jeunes chanteurs se dévisagèrent à nouveau, l'expression plutôt extatique, cette fois.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Non, Niall. C'est officiel, voici votre nouvelle demeure ! L'édifice contient quatre logements distincts pouvant contenir deux personnes. Ils s'étendent sur deux étages. De cette façon, vous pourrez vivre indépendamment tout en étant dans le même complexe… Et personne ne vous dérangera, vous serez les seuls locataires.» expliqua Patricia Malik.

Face au manque de réaction des principaux concernés, Jay s'inquiéta légèrement.

« Ça ne vous plait pas ? »

L'interrogation résonnant comme une autorisation de laisser exploser leur joie, les garçons laissèrent leurs cris répondre au commentaire de la maman de l'ainé. Ils exultaient, un pur bonheur et une allégresse brute courant dans leurs veines.

« C'est incroyable, maman. C'est juste incroyable ! »

Pour l'instant, les adolescents vivaient dans une espèce d'appartement un peu délabré au nord de Londres. Avec leurs activités constantes, les garçons n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter de nombreux studios et ils avaient accepté d'emménager dans cette habitation peu moderne. Cela ne les avait jamais contrariés, ils passaient tellement peu de temps chez eux. De plus, ils s'étaient peu à peu attachés à l'endroit qui était devenue leur garçonnière. Mais comment refuser cette magnifique offre qu'on leur présentait sur un plateau d'argent ?

« Néanmoins, il y a un petit détail à régler. Selon la loi, pour vivre seul, il faut être majeur. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre vous avez atteint 18 ans. Harry, je suis désolée, chéri, mais tu vas devoir partager un appartement avec un des garçons. On a essayé d'expliquer la situation à l'agent immobilier mais il n'a accepté de louer le bâtiment à votre maison de disque qu'à la condition que tu sois surveillé par quelqu'un de légalement adulte. » informa Anne, portant son attention sur son fils.

L'annonce n'entraina pas la consternation et la déception anticipée par les jeunes femmes. Au contraire, Harry et Louis se tournèrent aussitôt l'un vers l'autre. Un sourire lumineux se répandant sur ses traits, l'ainé s'avança.

« Aucun problème, je m'occuperai de lui ! » Plus qu'enthousiasmé par le retournement de situation, Harry sauta sur le dos de son meilleur ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sous les regards attendris de leurs spectateurs. Lui déposant un doux baiser sur la joue, il descendit de son juchoir alors que Maura prenait la parole.

« Nous avons eu accès à votre ancien logement pour récupérer toutes vos affaires. Elles sont toutes posées dans un appartement, vous vous les répartirez plus tard. Simon nous a proposé de passer la journée ici, à vos côtés, comme récompense de votre travail apparemment très professionnel et sans faute sur la tournée. »

« Oui, enfin… Sans faute ou presque… » murmura Anne, les yeux rivés sur son fils.

Harry baissa les yeux, sentant ses joues s'échauffer. Ils allaient devoir tenir cette conversation, il le savait…

« Alors vous repartez ce soir ? » demanda Zayn.

« Malheureusement oui, chéri. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, profitons des quelques heures qu'il nous reste ! »

Suivant les conseils de Patricia, les garçons rejoignirent leur mère et, chacun de leur côté, ils s'aventurèrent dans la ville. Ils avaient besoin de passer un peu de temps seul avec leur famille, c'était leur seul lien avec la réalité et ils en avaient besoin pour se rappeler d'où ils venaient. Leurs proches les aidaient à garder les pieds sur terre. Bien que, dès que l'un garçon se montrait un peu exigeant ou prenait le personnel de haut, les autres se faisaient un plaisir de le lui faire remarquer et de s'assurer que la crise passagère se dispersait bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, après qu'Harry et Louis aient partagé un dernier câlin, les couples disparurent dans les ruelles londoniennes.

Assis à la terrasse d'un café en compagnie d'Anne, Harry rigolait aux anecdotes familiales que lui racontait sa mère. Oui, c'était douloureux de ne pas pouvoir simplement rentrer chez lui et assister en direct à tous ces moments intimes qu'entretenait sa famille. Au lieu de cela, il devait se contenter d'en entendre le récit et de les apprécier à distance. Sa grande sœur, Gemma, lui manquait affreusement. Mais tout cela en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis plus d'un an et demi, il vivait son rêve. Chaque jour, il se réveillait le sourire aux lèvres, heureux rien qu'à l'idée que son temps serait consacré à découvrir un peu plus toutes les facettes de ce métier certes impitoyable mais au combien désiré. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela demanderait autant de travail, de sacrifices et d'efforts mais, heureusement pour lui, il était entouré d'une équipe formidable. Les quatre garçons avec qui il partageait ses ambitions représentaient tout pour lui désormais. Alors, non, il ne se plaindrait pas. Parce que ce qu'il vivait, même en rêve, il n'aurait pas pu en esquisser le moindre contour.

« Alors, comment se déroule la tournée ? » interrogea Anne, alors que le regard d'Harry se posait sur un serveur qui zigzaguait entre les tables, jonglant entre les commandes et les plateaux débordants de tasses et de verres qu'il distribuait avec aisance et amabilité.

« C'est génial, je m'éclate. J'ai l'impression de rêver constamment, comme si je ne méritais pas d'expérimenter tout ça et de monter sur scène. Je pense toujours que je vais me réveiller, à la maison, et qu'il sera l'heure d'aller au lycée parce que tout ça n'a jamais existé. »

Anne fronça les sourcils à l'aveu de son fils, parfaitement consciente du manque de confiance en soi qu'il ressentait. Depuis tout petit, il était un grand anxieux et elle savait qu'il avait parfois le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place sous les projecteurs.

« Harry, écoute-moi bien ! Tu as un talent incroyable, d'accord ? Tu es né pour chanter, enregistrer des albums, te produire sur scène… C'est un univers cruel et si tu n'avais pas les aptitudes que cela exige, crois-moi, Simon se serait déjà chargé de te le dire et de te renvoyer à la maison. Aie foi en toi, Harry, parce que tu es un géni dans ton domaine. »

Seul le silence suivit l'éloge mais en rencontrant le regard brillant de son fils, Anne comprit que les remerciements qu'il lui adressait étaient infinis. Essayant de se débarrasser de l'émotion qui rampait insidieusement en lui, il chercha une autre source d'attention. Ha, le même serveur que précédemment venait d'éviter de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise que venait de reculer un client qui se levait pour partir. Il se rattrapa de justesse et balaya d'un geste de la main les excuses proférées par l'homme, confus. Toujours aussi souriant, il rassura le fautif et retourna vers les cuisines. Le client, rassuré, se dirigea vers la sortie alors que le visage du jeune employé refusait de quitter l'esprit d'Harry. Il faut dire qu'il avait un sourire des plus charmants, assez séduisant…

Le soleil sortit de derrière les nuages et un rayon lumineux vint lui caresser le visage, le ramenant à la réalité. Médusé, il tenta pourtant de cacher la surprise et le trouble qui s'empara de lui alors qu'il réalisait quelle sorte de pensée venait le traverser. Non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir cela, pas du tout ! Il était fatigué, son esprit lui jouait surement des tours, pas de quoi s'inquiéter… Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il se pencha pour attraper sa tasse de thé et la porta lentement à ses lèvres. Maintenant, il devait le faire maintenant ou il n'en aurait plus le courage.

« Alors, je suppose que tu as entendu parler notre interview de ce matin… » commença-t-il calmement.

« Effectivement… »

« Maman, je suis vraiment désolé ! Ça ne me ressemble pas, je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois que je suis devenu comme ça. C'était une connerie, une immense bêtise. » S'exclama-t-il, suppliant du regard sa mère de déceler la vérité dans son plaidoyer.

« Je n'ai pas entendu l'interview en direct ce matin, j'étais dans le train pour Londres. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas au courant que vous passiez à la radio. Pendant le voyage, je me suis connectée à Twitter et j'ai constaté que j'avais reçu des dizaines et des dizaines de messages de jeunes filles qui s'indignaient sur ton comportement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, je me suis honnêtement creusée la tête et imaginer les pires scénarios. Dès que j'ai eu accès à un réseau Internet convenable, j'ai recherché l'émission dont parlaient toutes ces fans, ça n'a pas été difficile à trouver… L'information est partout, Harry. Alors, ne pense surtout pas que je vais te juger. Je ne suis même pas en colère, je veux simplement comprendre ce qui a pu te pousser à commettre un tel écart » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je, je… » balbutia le bouclé, trébuchant sur des syllabes qui envahissaient sa bouche de façon trop confuse pour lui permettre de créer des mots. « Je sais que j'ai déçu énormément de gens mais au fond, je m'en fous. C'est juste que je ne me le pardonnerais pas si je vous blessais, toi et les garçons… » Il s'arrêta, cherchant la meilleure manière de poursuivre. « Je crois que je commence à peine à comprendre ce qui m'a entrainé dans cette débâcle. Doucement, lentement, j'y vois un peu plus clair. Je ne sais simplement pas comment gérer tout ça, tout est tellement confus… »

Etendant le bras, Anne posa sa main sur celle de son fils et la serra fortement.

« Quand tu seras prêt à en parler, je serai là. J'ai confiance en toi, n'oublie jamais ça ! Je te soutiendrai toujours, d'accord ? »

« Heureusement que Louis était là ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serai sorti sans son intervention.» souffla Harry, un sourire passant sur ses lèvres à la mention du nom de son meilleur ami.

Le regard d'Anne se troubla et pendant un instant, Harry crut y déceler une lueur de… De quoi ? De malice. Ou d'excitation, peut-être ?

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. Semblant être arrachée à ses pensées, la concernée secoua la tête avant de répondre.

« Rien, rien mon cœur. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? » s'amusa son fils.

« C'est juste agréable de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui prend soin de toi quand je n'en ai pas les capacités. »

« J'ai également reçu des nouvelles de Simon » continua Harry, l'embarra refaisant surface.

« Oui, je me doutais qu'il réagirait. »

« Il m'a juste fixé rendez-vous demain matin. Il semblait assez énervé, ce qui n'est jamais très bon signe… » soupira-t-il, avant de se détendre quelque peu. « Louis a accepté de m'accompagner, alors ça devrait aller. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone de son fils, qu'il se hâta d'attraper.

**Il est l'heure de faire tes adieux, Curly. L'heure du départ approche !**

**Tu me manques 3**

**-Lou xx**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Visiblement, il est heure de se dire au revoir… » déduit Harry, rédigeant rapidement une réponse.

**Voilà comment m'enlever ma bonne humeur… **

**Je te retrouve à l'appart dans 30 min 3**

**-Haz xx**

Anne jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et acquiesça. La journée était passée bien trop rapidement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas le choix. Se levant, elle récupéra son sac posé sur la chaise voisine et enlaça fortement son fils.

« Tu rentres comment ? En train ? » supposa Harry.

« Oui, je vais prendre en taxi jusque la gare, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Et sois prudent en retournant à l'immeuble ! »

« Je t'aime, maman » murmura-t-il en quittant l'emprise de ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi, chéri, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. » répondit-elle avant de lui donner un dernier baiser sur la joue et de tourner les talons pour héler un taxi. Mais à peine avait-elle parcouru quelques mètres qu'elle pivota.

« Au fait, tu diras merci à Louis pour le rappel »lança-t-elle à son fils qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Comment tu sais que… »

Lui envoyant un clin d'œil, elle reprit son chemin. Ce ne fut que quand elle eut attrapé un taxi et qu'elle ne se soit installée à l'arrière que le jeune homme repris sa route vers sa nouvelle demeure, des questions plein la tête et réprimant une terrible envie de lancer un regard en arrière et d'accrocher le regard perçant d'une cible qu'il ne devrait pas miroiter.

Lorsqu'Harry glissa sa clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de son nouvel immeuble et pénétra dans le hall, une douce chaleur naquit dans son ventre. Fierté, concrétisation, familiarité. Voilà les premiers mots qui envahirent l'esprit du jeune homme alors qu'il montait les marches de l'imposant escalier pour se rendre au premier étage où se trouvaient les deux premiers logements. Oui, dans un certain sens, cette demeure matérialisait leur accomplissement. Ils réalisaient leur rêve, vivaient leur passion, se démenaient pour leurs ambitions et tout cela les avait mené jusqu'ici. Dans ce magnifique bâtiment au centre de la capitale Anglaise, dans une ville qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité découvrir, visiter. Pouvoir y vivre n'était qu'un fantasme supplémentaire, utopie maintenant devenue réalité.

Mais cela n'était que la partie frivole de sa vie, peut-être l'aspect moins important de son existence. Parce que ce qui le poussait à se lever tous les matins, ce qui lui donnait le courage de faire face aux critiques, ce qui lui permettait de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour tout donner en studio ou sur scène et la force de produire la meilleure musique possible était les quatre incroyables garçons qu'il avait l'honneur, la chance, le privilège de rencontrer. Lorsque des êtres aussi merveilleux entraient dans votre vie, sans avertissement, vous entrainant dans leur tourbillon de passion, de folie et d'amour et transformant votre univers en conte de fées, comment pouviez-vous ne pas être heureux ?

Au moment où il posa le pied sur la dernière marche et qu'il passa la tête dans le grand couloir qui s'étalait devant lui, le rire communicatif de Niall résonna depuis l'intérieur d'un des appartements dont la porte était grande ouverte. Suivant les voix de Zayn et de Liam qui rejoignirent celle du jeune Irlandais, Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à pointer du nez dans le logement en question.

Après avoir longé un petit corridor, Harry se retrouva dans le salon où le métis subissait les moqueries de ses deux amis visiblement engendrées par un cadre qu'il tenait à la main. A l'intérieur était logée une ancienne photo sur laquelle un petit garçon à la peau basanée et aux cheveux noirs corbeaux posait fièrement, une casquette entassée sur la tête, une grosse chaine couleur or entourant son cou et un jogging à motifs brillants complétant l'habillement.

« Oh, mais il était tout mignon le Zaynou quand il était petit ! » taquina le bouclé en s'appuyant contre le dossier d'un canapé.

« Harry, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » protesta ce dernier en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

« Eh oui, c'était un Bradford Bad Boy ! » continua Liam en ébouriffant tendrement les mèches foncées impeccablement coiffées.

Dégageant la main du châtain d'un coup d'épaule, Zayn leur tourna le dos et remis l'objet des plaisanteries dans sa valise ouverte sur le sol.

« Arrêtez-ça, vous trois ! C'est ma mère qui a dû mettre ça dans mes bagages. Elle dit que se rappeler constamment d'où on vient est un moyen infaillible de garder les pieds sur terre » expliqua-t-il, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues.

Ne voulant pas embarrasser davantage son meilleure ami, Liam pris la conversation en main et se tourna son attention vers Harry.

« Au fait, Louis est en haut. Il ne cesse de visiter les quatre appartements, qui sont pourtant tous identiques. Il dit qu'il attend de découvrir lequel lui apporte le plus d'émotions… Enfin, tu le connais ! Mais ça fait un petit temps qu'il n'est plus descendu alors il doit avoir fait son choix. »

« Génial, je monte tout de suite. Et vous, vous vous installez où ? »

« J'emménage ici, plus je suis proche du sol, mieux je me porte. »

Harry acquiesçât à la réponse de Zayn, conscient de la peur du vide qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de son ami.

« Louis a décrété qu'il préférait vivre à l'étage donc je crois que je vais prendre le logement d'à côté. Liam est donc condamné à l'appartement voisin au vôtre. Pauvre chéri… » plaignit faussement Niall, baissant la tête, mimant la compassion. Il se redressa juste à temps pour éviter le coussin que lui envoya l'intéressé.

Amusé par la situation, Harry assista encore quelques instants à l'échange enfantin avant de sortir et de gravir l'escalier jusqu'à arriver au dernier étage de la bâtisse. Un silence paisible régnait sur les lieux, ce qui était étrange sachant que Louis était dans les parages. Poursuivant ces recherches, le bouclé s'engagea dans le couloir et s'enfonça dans le premier studio qui se présenta devant lui. Au centre du salon, debout entre les deux canapés et la table basse qui composaient la pièce, faisant face à la télévision tout comme au mixe d'installations high-techs complexes qui complétaient le décor de la pièce, se tenait Louis. Son regard se promenant sur les murs et les meubles en bois clair, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Attendrit par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, le plus jeune hésita un instant avant d'interrompre son ainé. Mais ce fut la curiosité qui prit le meilleur de lui et il ne put retenir l'interrogation qui glissa sur sa langue :

« Louis ? »

Aucun mouvement ne vint troubler le calme qui s'était emparé de son ami. Le jeune homme semblait tellement paisible, tranquille. Une quiétude reposante se dégageait de sa silhouette immobile. Alors, n'y tenant plus, le spectateur, fasciné par l'éblouissement qui irradiait de la contemplation de Louis, s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible du garçon qui lui tournait le dos et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule, voulant partager ce moment de pureté avec lui.

« Hey… » murmura enfin le plus âge, comme sorti de sa torpeur par la douce étreinte.

« Salut » répondit Harry, laissant ses yeux errer sur le paysage qui l'entourait pendant quelques instants avant de les reposer sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il sourit lorsque celui-ci se décala afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément entre ses bras. Les traits lumineux, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, Louis désigna l'endroit d'un signe vague de la main.

« Je crois que c'est le bon. »

Relevant l'air inquisiteur sur le visage de son ami, il précisa.

« Tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais… Quand je suis entré, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose m'appelait. Comme une voix intérieure, une mélodie au fond de moi. C'est un lieu réconfortant… » expliqua-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

Harry sourit face à l'embarra adorable dont semblait souffrir l'ainé. Néanmoins, il comprenait. Cette attraction inexplicable, inexorable, il l'avait également ressentie. Alors, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son meilleur ami et y chuchota, de sa voix légère et pourtant tremblante d'une émotion anonyme :

« I'll be here, by your side. No more fears, no more crying. But if you walk away, I know I'll fade, cause there is nobody else. » (Gotta Be You, One Direction)

C'était exactement ça. Avec un soupir de bien-être, Louis laissa son poids l'entrainer vers le bas, atterrissant à genoux sur le parquet clair. Il exerça une légère pression sur la manche de la blouse de son ami et Harry le rejoignit, glissa sur le sol et s'installa entre les bras forts et apaisants du plus âgé. Alors qu'il se positionnait plus confortablement sur le sol dur en coinçant sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune homme, Harry murmura :

« Merci, Lou. Je veux dire, d'avoir accepté d'emménager avec moi » précisa-t-il, anticipant la question.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il était hors de question que je laisse un des autres garçons s'occuper de toi. C'est mon rôle ! » plaisanta doucement celui-ci, couvant des yeux son protégé.

« Je n'aurai pas non plus accepté que quelqu'un d'autre me materne » sourit-il, se délectant de la sensation de protection et de sécurité qui irradiait de l'étreinte de Louis.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, laissant le rire de Louis chasser la fatigue qu'il avait emmagasinée avec la tournée, les images de ses différents moments passés avec Louis ressurgirent et défilèrent devant ses paupières clauses. Les souvenirs se succédaient dans son esprit, chamboulant ses pensées, amplifiant sa bonne humeur, faisant chauffer ses joues, accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

« A quoi tu penses ? » chuchota Louis, remarquant l'absence momentanée de son ami.

Son visage rougissant, son cœur battant la chamade et se déchainant contre sa cage thoracique, le souffle de Louis qui caressait son oreille, réveillant une étrange sensation à l'intérieur de son être… Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des magnifiques orbes bleus qui le fixait. Semblant venir de nulle part, sans crier gare, un désir insidieux de poser ses lèvres sur celles Louis le prit. Des images emplirent son esprit, sa bouche caressant celle du jeune homme à ses côtés, sa main se glissant dans ses cheveux, son corps se mouvant tout contre le sien dans une danse sensuelle et passionnelle. Mais que se passait-il ? Une crainte dépassant l'entendement le poussa à remettre en cause ce qu'il croyait établit depuis presque deux ans maintenant.

« Louis… Nous deux, c'est pour toujours, hein ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon Hazza. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, jamais. Je te le promets. »

Une parole, un engagement, un serment. Une promesse gravée dans la pierre. Cependant, comme un refrain immuable et continu, les mêmes phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : « Pourquoi ? »,« Oui mais, et si ?»... Repoussant toutes ces préoccupations, Harry s'enfonça plus profondément contre le torse de son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci augmentait son emprise sur le plus jeune. A ce moment même, il était avec ces quatre meilleurs amis. Dans leur complexe. Ils vivaient leur passion. Ils avaient revu leur famille. Ils commençaient une nouvelle partie de leur vie. Son meilleur ami blottit tout contre lui veillait sur lui. Il était heureux. Incroyablement heureux. Alors, oui, les doutes attendraient une heure ou deux avant d'être atténués et analysés parce que pour l'instant, il profitait de l'instant présent.

Installé devant une table reculée dans un petit café du centre de Londres, Louis vérifia une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son portable : 20H18. Elle était en retard et, étonnamment, ça ne le surprenait pas. Cela faisait presque vingt minutes qu'il l'attendait et sa silhouette mince n'était toujours pas apparue à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Il essaya de ne pas le prendre trop personnellement, force était-il de constater qu'Eleanor n'était pas le genre de jeune femme qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds et qui cédait et se soumettait aux ordres et aux demandes établis. Sans trop savoir quelle force le guidait, plus tôt dans la journée, il s'était décidé à répondre au message de la jolie brune et à l'inviter boire un café. Il était étrangement assez excité à l'idée de leur rendez-vous et la demoiselle ne semblait pas partager son impatience. Il n'expliquait pas son étrange obsession pour la belle anglaise, elle n'avait à près tout rien d'extraordinaire. Et rien de commun non plus, de toutes évidences. Son arrogance et son sang-froid l'appelait, le charmait et l'ensorcelait. Elle était forte mais il espérait réussir à déceler un soupçon de vulnérabilité derrière cette carapace puissante, quelque chose qui la rende plus… accessible.

Alors qu'il scrutait la rue animée derrière les grandes fenêtres du bistrot, il distingua enfin une longue chevelure brune et un visage familier. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans l'antre et, promenant son regard sur la salle, repéra l'endroit isolé où se tenait le jeune homme. Sans un mot, elle recula une chaise libre et s'assit en face du chanteur. Souriante, elle appela un serveur et se commanda un thé, interrogeant son compagnon du regard. Perplexe quant au comportement de la jeune femme, Louis demanda un café et regarda Eleanor le prier de faire au plus vite alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le bar.

« Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? » enquêta-t-il, déconcerté.

« Bonjour Louis » commença-t-elle, espiègle. « Généralement c'est comme ça qu'on commence une conversation. On n'agresse pas directement la personne qui a gentiment accepté de sacrifier sa soirée pour venir vous rejoindre. »

Il la dévisagea, interdit. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses pensées et ses interrogations se répercuter sur les parois de son cerveau.

« J'ai cours demain matin très tôt et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'une évaluation soit au programme. Or, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de travailler donc on va éviter d'y passer la nuit » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je te signale que si tu étais arrivée à l'heure, tu aurais déjà gagné vingt minutes » souligna-t-il alors que le serveur leur apportait leurs boissons. Louis paya l'addition et attendit la réponse de sa compagne.

« Tu permets ? J'essayais de trouver quelque chose de convenable à porter ! » s'exclama celle-ci.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux me plaire ? » taquina-t-il, amusé et ravi par la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

Se rendant compte de son erreur, Eleanor se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'efforça de choisir ses mots avec plus de précaution. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'apercevoir du faible trouble qu'il provoquait en elle.

« Dans tes rêves, Tomlinson ! » répondit-elle, piquante. « Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, allons à l'essentiel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invitée ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? » attaqua-t-il aussitôt.

Mal à l'aise, la demoiselle se tortilla légèrement avant de se décaler dans son siège. « On ne répond pas à une question par une autre, c'est une preuve de faiblesse et d'incertitude. »

« Et on ne s'en sort pas non plus en évitant le sujet. Tu voulais avancer rapidement, non ? Le plus simple serait d'être honnête, alors. »

Elle soupira. D'accord, il l'avait eu.

« Eh bien, tu semblais être aussi excité qu'un enfant la veille de Noël quand j'ai reçu ton message et je ne voulais pas être la mauvaise surprise. »

« Comme c'est généreux de ta part » taquina-t-il doucement.

« N'est-ce pas ? Je trouve aussi » murmura-t-elle avant de se saisir de sa tasse et d'avaler une gorgée du liquide sucré. « Et sérieusement, maintenant ? »

« Tu m'as interpelée, j'ai eu envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Je veux découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ta mauvaise humeur et ton arrogance. »

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir… » céda-t-elle, passant ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es étudiante… » poursuivit-il, s'emparant à son tour de sa tasse.

« Oui, j'étudie les sciences politiques. Je suis en deuxième année. »

« Dans ce cas, tu dois avoir… Quoi, dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans ? »

« Dix-neuf, presque vingt. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur une aire d'autoroute à une centaine de kilomètres de Londres ce matin ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, la curiosité s'emparant de lui.

« Je rendais visite à ma famille, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai passé quelques jours à Brighton avec eux. Et toi ? Je veux dire, à part sauver ton ami bouclé de la noyage ? »

« Ah… Alors, tu en as entendu parler ? » déduit-il, se massant la nuque maladroitement.

« Tout le monde en a entendu parler ! Je pense que personne n'a pu louper l'information. »

« Ouais, c'était assez important comme révélation… »

« Mais j'ai trouvé ton intervention très courageuse. »

Persuadé d'avoir mal entendu, il sonda ses yeux foncés. Venait-elle réellement de lui faire un compliment ?

« Euh… Merci ? »

Secouée par un petit rire, Eleanor finit son thé et sauta sur ses pieds, attrapant son sac d'une main.

« C'était très amusant Louis mais je dois y aller. »

« Attends ! Ça ne fait même pas un quart d'heure que tu es arrivée ! » protesta-t-il, sachant pertinemment que cela ne modifierait en rien la décision de la jeune femme. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas notre groupe ! »

« Eh bien, heureusement pour toi, tu es assez mignon et adorable pour que je t'accorde un second rendez-vous. Alors, à bientôt ! »

Elle se pencha vers Louis et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Avec un clin d'œil et un petit salut de la main, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et disparue au milieu des passants.


	4. Give Your Heart A Break - Chapitre 3

Les jambes tremblantes, Harry descendit du véhicule qui l'avait amené jusqu'à leurs studios où Simon avait programmé leur rendez-vous. Derrière lui, Louis mis à son tour pied à terre et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. A ce contact, le bouclé s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna, cherchant le regard de l'ainé.

« Tout va bien se passer, Harry. » Rassura Louis, resserrant son emprise sur le jeune homme.

« J'ai fait une connerie, il est temps d'assumer… »

La voix qui se voulait forte trembla sous la peur mêlée à l'impatience qui parcourrait le plus jeune. Son désir le plus cher était de s'enfuir en courant vers l'horizon mais la curiosité le poussait à avancer et à affronter son destin. Il était confus, perdu au milieu des sentiments contradictoires qui semblaient s'amuser à chatouiller ses entrailles. Et le visage de Louis à quelques centimètres du sien n'aidait en rien.

« Je serais là, quoi qu'il arrive. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles, tu n'auras qu'à te retourner et je serai là. »

Ces quelques mots, ces paroles empreintes de sincérité et d'affection, ces phrases regorgeant de promesses devenues mantras à force d'être réitérées. Harry les connaissait pas cœur, aurait pu les réciter les yeux fermés mais cependant, la crainte persistait. Il avait été con, il avait tiré sur la corde jusqu'à ce qu'elle casse. Il espérait simplement que malgré les embuches qu'il avait lui-même placées sur son parcours, Louis serait effectivement là pour le rattraper lorsqu'il tomberait.

Alors, pour se donner le courage qui lui faisait défaut, il mit ses pensées en sourdine et laissa son cœur prendre le commandement. Il baissa sa garde, refoula les interrogations. S'avançant de quelques pas, il encercla de ses bras le cou de son meilleur ami et, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il se cala contre le corps de celui qui ne tarda pas à rendre l'étreinte en enlaçant sa taille avec tout autant de vigueur.

Ils restèrent comme cela un bon moment, tous deux ayant perdus la notion du temps. Finalement, presque à regret, Louis se détacha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son ami.

« Allez, n'aggravons pas ton cas en étant en retard. »

Installés dans de luxueux fauteuils en face du bureau de leur manager, les deux chanteurs observaient Simon Cowell faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Le visage de leur interlocuteur était impassible, fermé. Entouré par un silence pesant, Harry avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur affolé se répercutaient bruyamment sur les murs du local. Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient et visiblement, toute cette espèce de mise en scène destinée à les impressionner exaspérait Louis qui se redressa sur son siège et regarda l'homme.

« Simon, est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter tout ce cirque et aller droit au but ? »

« Arrêter tout ce cirque ? Je te signale, Louis, que si ton ami n'avait pas enchaîné conneries sur conneries, on n'en serait pas là ! » s'écria Simon, l'énervement s'emparant de ses traits.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura Harry, les yeux baissés sur ses genoux.

« S'excuser ne va rien arranger ! » tonna-t-il en s'installant à son tour. « Bon sang, Harry. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Vous m'aviez promis que vous feriez tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ce groupe fonctionne mais visiblement, ce n'est plus dans tes priorités… S'amuser avec de parfaites inconnues doit-être tellement plus amusant ! » Ironisa-t-il, le regard rivé sur l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, n'osant pas lever la tête vers son mentor.

« La presse se déchaîne depuis hier. On ne parle que de tes aventures dans tous les magazines people, sur Internet, les réseaux sociaux… Twitter a été pris d'assaut, les commentaires et les critiques pleuvent ! Et je ne te parle même pas de la réputation qui suit le groupe, désormais. »

« Simon, je suis parfaitement conscient que nous sommes face à une situation critique mais il est encore temps de tout arranger. S'énerver n'aidera en rien… » tenta d'apaiser Louis, suppliant des yeux ce dernier.

« Tu me demandes de ne pas m'énerver ? Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse, Louis ? Si tu as une solution miracle, je suis on ne peut plus curieux et impatient de l'entendre parce que moi, je suis à cours d'idée ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insolent alors que tu es tout autant responsable ? » Accusa Simon, sa voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame.

« Pardon ? » murmura Louis, l'incompréhension s'emparant de son esprit.

« Tu voyais qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Tu savais qu'il cachait quelque chose ! On en était tous conscient et tu n'as rien fait. Tu es son meilleur ami, son pilier et tu n'as pas cherché à l'arrêter et à l'empêcher de faire des conneries alors que c'est ton rôle. Tu es le plus âgé Louis, tu es censé veiller sur ces garçons, les empêcher de dérailler et les garder sur le droit chemin ! »

« Je… Je… » balbutia le concerné, trop secoué pour parvenir à former une phrase complète.

Ses tentatives furent arrêtées par Harry qui se releva brutalement, son siège tanguant violement derrière lui sous l'effet du choc.

« Louis n'a rien avoir là-dedans ! Comment osez-vous insinuer qu'il est responsable de quoi que ce soit ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de lui reprocher de ne pas s'occuper de nous ! Il est extrêmement présent pour chaque membre du groupe, il est constamment là lorsqu'on a besoin de lui. Tout cela est de ma faute, ma seule et unique faute. Je ne vous permettrai pas de remettre l'intégrité et l'investissement de Louis en compte, n'y comptez même pas ! » Menaça Harry, tremblant sous l'intensité de la colère qui emplissait chaque cellule de son corps.

« Alors, apportez-moi des solutions ! Amenez-moi des pistes pour que je ne passe pas une nuit blanche supplémentaire à me demander ce à quoi j'ai bien pu penser le jour où je vous ai fait signer un contrat avec ma maison de disque ! » Renchérit Simon, abattant ses poings sur la table.

« Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, d'accord ? Evidemment que je réalise que c'était la pire des bêtises et que les conséquences risquent d'être lourdes mais malheureusement, je ne peux ni revenir en arrière, ni faire de miracle. »

« Eh bien dans ce cas, il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir ! On doit impérativement mettre une stratégie en place si nous voulons éviter la catastrophe. Tu dois prouver que tu n'es pas l'adolescent joueur et sans cœur que tu te plais à exposer et que tu es réellement capable de t'investir dans une relation sérieuse. »

« Et qu'est-ce vous voulez que je fasse ? Prétendre sortir avec Louis ? » Ironisa le jeune homme en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Simon s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour chasser la raillerie du bouclé quand il fut coupé dans son élan. Lentement, il leva le regard vers les deux chanteurs en face de lui et laissa ses yeux naviguer entre leurs deux visages. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Aucun des deux jeunes garçons n'osaient respirer, conscients que des combinaisons et des liens qu'ils n'auraient pas pu entrapercevoir en rêve se formaient dans l'esprit de leur manager. Quand ils aperçurent une étincelle briller dans les orbes foncés de l'homme, ils se tendirent dans leur fauteuil. Qu'est-ce qui allait bien encore pouvoir leur arriver…

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Excusez-moi ? » reprit Harry, craignant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, pas une mauvaise idée du tout… » Continua Simon, poursuivant ses réflexions. « Voilà comment nous allons contrer les rumeurs : nous allons en faire naître d'autres ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement envisager cette possibilité… » implora Louis, anticipant la suite.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, voici ce que nous allons faire. Vous allez agir comme un couple, vous êtes déjà très proches, ça ne devrait pas vous demander beaucoup d'efforts ! Je veux que vous soyez plus complices que jamais, je veux que vous passiez la moindre seconde de votre temps ensemble. Je veux vous voir vous sourire, rire, vous prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Bref, vous avez carte blanche tant que vous respectez les bases de cette idée. » Instruisit Simon, la confiance ayant retrouvée sa place parmi ses traits.

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Ça ne marchera jamais ! » Contra Louis, s'interrogeant sérieusement sur la santé mentale de son mentor.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de refouler le serrement qui lui traversa le cœur lors de l'objection de son meilleur ami.

« Les fans sont déjà amoureux de votre 'bromance', ils vont adorer cette nouvelle relation plus sérieuse ! Et une fois que le phénomène Larry Stylinson se sera propagé et amplifié, les rumeurs sur les aventures d'Harry cesseront. C'est un plan génial, absolument infaillible ! Toutes ces jeunes filles vont reprendre confiance en vous.»

« Vous ne pouvez décemment pas nous obliger à agir comme cela ! » Intervint à nouveau Louis.

« Je ne peux pas vous contraindre à sortir ensemble et, de toutes façons, je ne le ferais pas. Vous m'avez profondément déçu mais vous restez mes protégés. Je ne vous abandonnerez pas aussi facilement, nous allons nous battre jusqu'au bout !» Encouragea le manager, désirant de cette façon apporter aux adolescents l'assurance et la volonté qui leur manquait.

« Simon… Je vois quelqu'un actuellement. Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés que très récemment mais j'espère vraiment que notre histoire va continuer. C'est en sa compagnie que j'aimerais me dévoiler au grand jour, vous comprenez ? » Expliqua presque timidement Louis, redoutant la réaction de l'homme qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Sache, jeune Tomlinson, que je contrefiche de tes états d'âmes. Je suis très heureux pour toi et je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde mais je crains que tu ne doives remettre tout ce romantisme écœurant à plus tard. Votre priorité doit rester le groupe ! » Répondit Simon, froid et tranchant comme du verre.

Aïe… Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir une grimace lorsque les mots de son meilleur ami s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il souhaitait un avenir avec elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, ça ne ressemblait pas à son Louis. Généralement, c'était Harry qui devait le convaincre de ne pas directement rompre avec ses petites-amies et d'apprendre réellement à les connaître. Cette fille était-elle réellement parvenue à transformer le jeune homme en quelques heures ? Eleanor… Sa mâchoire se serra et ses muscles se raidirent rien qu'à la pensée du visage de la demoiselle. Parce qu'évidemment, Louis s'était fait un plaisir et un devoir de lui demander son adresse Twitter et s'était empressé de montrer plusieurs photos aux garçons. Il devait bien l'avouer, elle était pleine de charme, jolie comme un cœur. Selon les dires de l'ainé, elle était amusante, intelligente, naturelle et la répartie ne lui faisait pas défaut. Pour résumer, une fille parfaite… Harry aurait partagé son avis, il y a quelques semaines à peine. Cependant, désormais, la seule chose qui lui apparaissait quand il songeait à la jeune fille était sa propre faiblesse. Sa convoitise, sa jalousie, sa rage, sa rancœur, son impuissance, sa douleur. _Oui, Louis Tomlinson, tu me fais mal. Si seulement tu pouvais imaginer ne fusse qu'un aperçut de cette putain de blessure que tu élargis un peu plus à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche et que tu prononces ces quelques syllabes. Eleanor… Tu n'as strictement rien fait pour que je te porte une telle haine, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu es la personne que je déteste le plus dans cet univers._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Harry ? » Repris Simon, tout aussi anxieux que survolté.

« Je… »

_Ne penses pas que j'ignore que ta présence me sera particulièrement douloureuse, qu'observer tes traits et tes sourires ne sera qu'une esquisse de ce qu'elle pourra posséder entièrement mais si elle détient ton cœur, je me contenterais de ton corps. Même si c'est factice, même si ce n'est qu'une image. Tu veux me blesser Tomlinson, on peut jouer à deux à ce jeu. Je regrette seulement devoir te priver d'elle alors que tu ne sais même pas que tu es précisément la raison de tous mes ennuis._

« J'accepte » murmura enfin le bouclé, défiant son meilleur ami du regard.

Celui-ci sonda quelques instants les orbes émeraudes, tentant d'y dénicher une lueur d'explication, de solution, d'éclaircissement, de justification. Pourtant, le seul sentiment qu'il y décela fut de la tristesse et un infini appel au secours. Se sentant étrangement coupable sans pouvoir en définir la raison, Louis redirigea son attention vers le manager et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau, Louis s'adossa au mur le plus proche et soupira lourdement, la tête entre les mains. Il frotta ses tempes, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Cela ne faisait que quatre heures qu'il était levé et il avait l'impression d'avoir traversé plus d'épreuves et accusé plus de chocs que dans toute sa vie.

« Lou…Si j'avais su qu'on en arriverait là, jamais je n'aurais couché avec cette fille. Je regrette sincèrement, encore une fois. » Chuchota Harry, se tenant à quelques mètres de son ami, n'osant pas s'approcher.

« Ouais, sans doute. En attendant, le mal est fait… »

« Tu avais dit que tu serais toujours là, que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais ! Tu as promis, Lou, tu l'as juré ! » s'exclama-t-il, frissonnant sous la voix froide et glacée de l'ainé.

Doucement, Louis releva les yeux et scruta le visage du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Comment ne pas voir le mal être et la culpabilité qui en irradiait. _Bordel, Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_ Au fond, peut-être n'avait-il besoin que de protection, sa protection… Et Louis serait là.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Hazza. Je suis à tes côtés et j'y resterai ! Seulement, j'ai besoin de respirer un peu. La matinée a été longue, je veux juste me changer les idées. Je te retrouve à l'appartement » répondit-il avant de s'avancer vers la sortie, se retournant une dernière fois vers le benjamin.

Une larme, fine et incolore, unique, quitta le regard brillant du jeune chanteur et dévala doucement sa joue rosie. Ce signe de détresse n'échappa pas à Louis, malgré la discrétion qui le caractérisait. Cette petite perle d'eau renfermait bien trop d'émotions brutes pour passer inaperçue. Hésitant, l'ainé ralentit légèrement son rythme, luttant contre ses pensées contradictoires. Oui, ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde en cet instant était de rejoindre son meilleur ami et de le serrer dans ses bras, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas assez fort. _Lui aussi se battait contre ses démons intérieurs…_

Souriante, Eleanor quittait le campus de l'université de Londres entourée de quelques amis proches. Des rires emplissaient sa voix et, même à ses propres oreilles, le son cristallin semblait étranger. Oui, elle était heureuse. Ou, du moins, en voie de guérison… Elle avait découvert avec soulagement qu'il y avait encore quelques personnes au côté de qui elle pouvait se contenter d'être naturelle. Cette jeune femme, pourtant en piètre état, n'était pas encore totalement détruite. Et elle n'allait pas laisser au passé la chance de saccager son avenir. Elle s'était éloignée de sa famille pour échapper à une vie qu'elle ne désirait pas et derrière ses airs de princesse, elle n'était en fin de compte qu'une petite fille qui tentait de jouer à l'adulte. Son objectif principal ? Entrer dans le monde par la grande porte. Mais la première étape pour atteindre le sommet était de se sentir à l'aise et en sécurité dans sa nouvelle ville. Etant méfiante de nature et rebelle en raison des aléas de la vie, Eleanor partait du mauvais pied mais se révélait être une battante hors pair. C'est exactement pour cela qu'elle se délectait autant de chaque instant partagé avec sa famille adoptive, ce groupe d'amis qui l'aidait à se relever, à retrouver son équilibre et qui serait un jour témoin de sa magnifique ascension.

Une fois qu'elle eut enlacé ses compagnons et leur avoir souhaité une bonne après-midi, la demoiselle leur faussa compagnie et se dirigea vers son petit appartement de la périphérie londonienne. Elle errait le long des rues, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les vitrines des magasins qui l'entouraient, perdue dans ses pensées. Frissonnant sous une bise glaciale, Eleanor resserra machinalement son écharpe autour de son cou frêle. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ses pas la guidèrent vers le centre de la route. Toujours profondément enfouie dans une brume de réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un véhicule venait de s'engager sur la chaussée et se dirigeait droit vers elle. Les coups de klaxon ne la perturbèrent pas davantage. La seule chose qui parvint à l'extirper de sa torpeur fût son portable qui vibra dans sa main et le nom de Louis qui illumina l'écran. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ses pupilles rencontrèrent la voiture et elle se précipita sur le trottoir. _Tu viens de me sauver la vie, Tomlinson…_

A bout de souffle, la jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de sa frayeur, sa respiration retrouvant progressivement un rythme régulier. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant de porter son téléphone à hauteur de ses yeux, sachant pertinemment que cela n'aiderait en rien les battements déchaînés de son cœur.

**Alors, cette interrogation ? **

**-Lou XX**

Elle se figea un instant, assimilant qu'il s'était souvenu des petits détails insignifiants de sa vie.

**Louis, combien de fois vais-je devoir t'expliquer qu'une conversation débute par bonjour…**

**-Eleanor XX**

Elle poursuivit son trajet jusqu'à son appartement, impatiente quant à la réponse de l'intéressé.

**Et à combien de reprises vais-je être obligé de souligner qu'on ne répond à une question en changent de sujet ?**

**-Lou XX**

**Tant que tu ne feras pas preuve d'un minimum de politesse, cher Tomlinson, le même refrain tournera en boucle :) **

**-Eleanor XX**

**Et je suppose que te dire que là, tout de suite, je meurs d'envie de t'arracher tes vêtements et de t'embrasser ne correspond pas vraiment à ta vision de la politesse… **

**-Lou XX**

Eleanor éclata de rire, la plaisanterie l'amusant au plus haut point. Attendez… Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

**Pas vraiment, non, mais c'était bien essayé :) **

**Tu mérites toujours un second rendez-vous…**

**-Eleanor XX**

**Et qui est-ce que je dois remercier, cette fois ? :)**

**-Lou XX**

**Ton humour, veinard !**

**-Eleanor XX**

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, deux autres personnes flânaient également sur les trottoirs de la capitale. Zayn et Liam, plaisantant allégrement, parcouraient les rues commerçantes, leurs bras regorgeant de sacs aux enseignes prestigieuses. Alors qu'ils venaient de quitter un énième magasin, le pakistanais s'apitoya sur son pauvre sort :

« Ils n'ont jamais ma taille ! Ou que j'aille, c'est la même chose, à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot… »

« Oui, sans doute ! Fais attention, ça pourrait être un complot » ironisa gentiment Liam en ébouriffant les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

Se dégageant du mieux qu'il put de l'emprise de son cadet, le métis lui tira la langue, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Sa mauvaise humeur factice ne s'éternisa cependant pas. Ne pouvant résister aux yeux de chien battu de son compagnon qui s'excusa théâtralement, allant presque jusqu'à mettre un genou au sol, un sourire fissura son masque et sa malice reprit le dessus.

« Je te déteste, Payne ! » Lança-t-il, joueur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, grincheux ! » répondit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

Attendri par le geste affectif, Zayn cala ses sacs remplis de récents achats sur un seul bras et entoura la taille de Liam de l'autre. Etroitement liés, ils continuèrent leur promenade dans la capitale. La quiétude silencieuse qui s'était installée entre les deux compères fut malgré tout de courte durée, Zayn ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprendre ses lamentations.

« En plus, ils n'avaient même plus le t-shirt dans la couleur que je voulais ! »

« Le bleu est tout aussi beau que le blanc, tu sais » tenta courageusement de le raisonner Liam.

« Oui mais je le préférais en blanc, tu m'as dit que ça faisait toujours ressortir mes yeux… » gémit le pakistanais, semblant réellement attristé par le manque de stock du magasin.

Etrangement touché par la remarque du jeune homme, l'ainé resserra son emprise sur ses épaules. Alors comme ça, Zayn accordait une telle importance à ses dires ? Son meilleur ami devrait pourtant pertinemment savoir qu'il était éblouissant quel que soit la teinte qu'il porte.

« Tu n'as aucunement besoin de blanc pour être présentable ! Tu charmes tout le monde en un battement de cils ! »

« Alors, tu me trouves canon en fait ? » s'amusa ce dernier, aux dépends du plus jeune.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! C'est juste qu'il suffit que tu entres dans une pièce pour que toutes les personnes présentent s'extasie sur ta beauté » essaya d'expliquer Liam.

« Jaloux, Payne ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur… » riposta le métis, une moue adorable sur le visage.

« Va te faire voir, Malik ! » répliqua Liam, sans pour autant briser leur proximité. Il se sentait bien, tout contre le torse de son meilleur ami. Leurs instants isolés et privilégies lui avait manqués pendant la tournée où l'intimité n'était pas de mise. Ils étaient heureux de bénéficier de repos pour rattraper le temps perdu. De plus, leurs fans londoniens ne s'étonnaient plus de croiser leurs idoles en rue et ne s'élançaient plus vers eux en hurlant. C'était donc dans la tranquillité qu'ils se retrouvaient délicieusement.

Sur le trottoir opposé, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune fit glisser sa clé dans la serrure de son immeuble et ouvrit la porte. Au moment où elle s'avança pour pénétrer dans l'établissement, une voix aigüe retentit au milieu de la rue, attirant l'attention de nombreux passants dont les deux chanteurs.

« Mademoiselle Calder ! Mademoiselle, attendez ! » hurla une femme en traversant en courant. Essoufflée, elle rejoignit la jeune fille qui l'observait, se demandant clairement ce que pouvait lui vouloir cette étrangère.

S'en suivit une conversation agitée à voix basse, remplie de murmures et de chuchotements pressants et suppliants de la part de l'adulte. L'adolescente resta prostrée un long moment, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Enfin son visage s'éclaira, visualisant enfin ce qu'on lui proposait. Cependant, elle se décolora rapidement et secoua frénétiquement la tête, semblant quelque peu effrayée ou rebutée par une chose quelconque. Après avoir refusé une nouvelle fois les avances enthousiastes, elle finit par s'emparer de la carte colorée que son interlocutrice lui tendit avant de disparaitre dans le bâtiment.

Les deux garçons s'étaient arrêtés dans leur élan et observaient discrètement la scène, à l'écart. Quelque chose les interpellait, une alarme raisonnait dans leur esprit, remuant leurs pensées et les exhortant à agir mais ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison. Soudain, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent et Liam se ficha. Les courtes minutes qui accueillaient la conversation devinrent soudainement interminables lorsque la vérité s'imposa à lui.

« Zayn… C'est Eleanor ! » s'exclama-t-il en désignant la concernée.

Le pakistanais tenta de se souvenir des photos que Louis leur avait montrés la veille et, effectivement, c'était bien la jeune fille en question qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. C'était donc ça… Pourtant, autre chose l'interpellait et il ne tarda pas à découvrir quoi. Il s'empara de son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière avant d'y fouiller rapidement et d'en extraire une carte de visite verte fluo, portant le nom d'un célèbre magazine people anglais pour lequel les garçons avaient donné une interview il y a plusieurs mois.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Eleanor Calder venait d'accepter ce même document ? N'était-elle pas étudiante en sciences politiques ? Comment pourrait-elle venir en aide à cette revue ?

La réponse, si simple, était cependant bien trop horrible et cruelle pour s'imposer dans l'esprit des garçons. Elle ne voulait aucun mal à Louis, si ?

Alors que Zayn ouvrit la bouche pour interroger son ami, il fut interrompu par un coup sec tiré sur sa manche. Devant lui se trouvait une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années qui les fixa longuement avant de prononcer trois phrases. Une dizaine de mots qui, une nouvelle fois, bouleverseraient une vie et causeraient un cataclysme. Quelques syllabes qui détruiraient un homme. Une suite de lettres qui briserait une âme.

« Liam, je suis ta plus grande fan ! Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec cet arabe… Après tout, ce sont tous des terroristes, non ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, le monde s'arrêta. La terre cessa de tourner. Le soleil perdit de son éclat. La clarté s'obscurcit. Chaque muscle du corps du jeune homme se tendit à l'extrême alors que son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. Les mots défilaient en boucle dans son esprit, ricochant sur son cerveau, constamment plus intensément. Il avait mal, il souffrait. Lentement, il se brisait. Là, devant cette enfant qui venait de lâcher le plus simplement et le plus naturellement possible cette bombe, il s'effondrait, tombait, abandonnait les armes. « Terroriste… Terroriste… Terroriste… »

Comme pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, avec une gentillesse apparente déconcertante, elle s'appuya sur le bout de ses orteils et, se penchant en avant, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Liam avant de lui adresser un regard empli de mépris et de haine, comme un dernier salut avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment. Fuir… Zayn aurait aimé en être capable. S'écarter de quelques pas, repousser le monde, refuser la réalité, tourner le dos à la vérité. Pourtant, il se trouvait toujours au même endroit, assommé, tenant par miracle sur ses jambes agitées de tremblements incontrôlables.

Liam contemplait également la scène, ses pensées se bousculant. Alors qu'il combattait la brume d'incompréhension qui s'était emparé de ses capacités de raisonnement, il débattait intérieurement sur la conduite à adopter. Son premier instinct était de rattraper l'adolescente et de lui arracher les yeux. Il voulait la blesser physiquement, doutant de pouvoir l'atteindre psychologiquement, en vengeance des propos horribles et dénués de sens qu'elle venait de proférer. Mais il s'arrêta dans son élan, jetant un coup d'œil au visage impassible et froid de son meilleur ami. Oh oui, il rêvait de pouvoir la meurtrir, la heurter, la détruire mais, en ce moment, sa priorité restait le jeune homme à ses côtés qui luttait pour conserver son équilibre.

Il attrapa la main de Zayn, silencieusement, et le conduit vers leur voiture qui les attendait à quelques centaines de mètres, liant ses doigts à ceux du pakistanais. Le trajet fut vide de parole, de regard. Une fois installé dans le véhicule, Zayn se défit de l'emprise de son ami et se pelotonna contre sa fenêtre, s'écartant volontairement. Il avait besoin d'espace… Il savait que Liam se sentirait sans doute rejeté, ce n'était pas son intention. Il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais, pour l'instant, sa voix semblait l'avoir déserté. Une fois arrivé devant leur bâtiment, il courut presque s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant un Liam désemparé debout dans le hall.

Après le départ de Louis, Harry se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie des studios et pénétra dans la voiture. Visiblement, le jeune homme était parti à pied, son corps frêle n'étant nulle part en vue. Soupirant, il indiqua au chauffeur de la ramener chez lui. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Là, à l'instant, un câlin de son meilleur ami aurait été le remède parfait à sa tristesse et à son désespoir. Malheureusement, le mécheux en avait décidé autrement… Il ne voulait plus continuer à se morfondre sur son sort, il était l'unique responsable de cette situation. Il regrettait mais n'avait aucun possibilité de revenir en arrière et d'effacer cette nuit de pêchés.

Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il ne chercha même pas à l'étouffer. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Il avait simplement besoin de repos, de fermer les yeux et de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur. Seulement, la chance ne semblait pas être présente à ses côtés aujourd'hui… Alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient et qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur, une vibration l'arracha à sa quiétude. Poussant un juron silencieux, il se pencha et attrapa son portable dans sa poche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la notification qui emplissait son écran, décidé à ignorer la personne qui le détournait de ses songes, mais se ficha soudainement. Oh, merde…

Allongé en travers de son lit au milieu des multiples couvertures qui s'amoncelaient, Niall ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses pupilles protestèrent à l'abondance soudaine de lumière vive et ses paupières se refermèrent automatiquement. Il devina aisément que le soleil devait être levé depuis plusieurs heures et qu'il avait sans doute déjà perdu une grosse partie de sa journée. Après tout, il était en vacances. Pourquoi se priver ? Il était amusant de constater qu'il y avait des choses auxquelles on ne s'habitue pas, les réveils particulièrement matinaux en faisaient partie. La dernière occasion qu'il avait eu de profiter d'une nuit complète était trop éloignée pour se rappeler à sa mémoire et c'est avec joie qu'il s'aperçut que personne ne pourrait le forcer à quitter ses draps aujourd'hui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre à la volée et que Liam ne se laisse tomber lourdement à ses côtés. Instinctivement, Niall s'enfonça sous ses plaids et glissa sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Encore au lit, Belle au bois dormant ? » taquina Liam avant de s'emparer de la boule de plumes qui protégeait son ami et de glisser le coussin derrière lui, s'adossant au mur contre lequel reposait le lit.

« Oui, et tu viens de m'arracher à un superbe rêve ! T'as pas envie de sortir, que je puisse reprendre où j'en étais ? » marmonna le blond, espérant de cette façon retrouver les bras de Morphée.

« Désolé mon grand, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter la solitude pour le moment… » murmura le concerné.

Soudainement, le plus jeune émergea de ses couvertures et se redressa, intrigué. Liam détestait reconnaître ses faiblesses et le fait qu'il annonçait ses craintes sans tabou ne présageait rien de bon. Le sommeil appelait Niall, le suppliait de venir le retrouver afin qu'il s'échappe ensemble au pays des rêves et des contes de fée mais la réalité, plus intimidante et surtout plus puissante, lui criait qu'il était temps d'agir. S'il laissait passer cette opportunité de découvrir ce qui rongeait son ami, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea-t-il doucement, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ce dernier soupira, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, cherchant le courage de revivre cette situation difficile. Le regard glacial de son meilleur ami lui revint en mémoire, sa colonne vertébrale agitée de frissons.

« Ce matin, Zayn et moi avons décidé d'aller faire les boutiques. Il disait qu'il n'avait plus rien à se mettre, et c'était une occasion de prendre l'air. Tout se déroulait normalement, il se plaignait, je me moquais de lui, on rigolait… »

Niall sourit, attendrit, imaginant sans difficulté la scène. Il sentit cependant le corps de son ami se tendre, signalant que c'était ici que les choses se corsaient.

« Mais soudainement, on a croisé une fan. Elle s'est approchée, elle a révélé qu'elle m'adorait et ensuite… Après ça, elle s'est tournée vers Zayn et a comparé les arabes à des terroristes. »

Seul le silence suivit la déclaration de Liam. La tête toujours penchée, il releva ses iris pour rencontrer les pupilles dilatées sous l'effet du choc et de la colère du blond. Il fut heureux de remarquer que le benjamin percevait l'horreur de la situation. Le jeune Irlandais s'enfonça dans son mutisme, aucun son ne franchissant ses lèvres. Lentement, il commença à trembler, la rage parcourant son corps à moitié dévêtu. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on blesser intentionnellement quelqu'un de la sorte ? Cette fille ne connaissait Zayn ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de s'introduire dans leur vie pour bouleverser leur univers déjà chamboulé ?

Il se souvint cependant de l'immense détresse qui envahissait la voix de Liam, s'insultant intérieurement de privilégier sa surprise à la tristesse et aux craintes de son ami. Il attrapa la main de ce dernier et la serra fortement entre ses doigts. Il sentait que l'histoire ne se terminait pas là, un second évènement avait dû se produire pour contrarier autant le châtain.

« Où est-il maintenant ? Il doit avoir besoin de soutien… » demanda Niall, inquiet pour le métis.

« Je ne suis pas à la hauteur… » souffla Liam, se dégageant de son emprise. Ses yeux scintillaient, des larmes s'accumulant aux bords de ses fines paupières. Alors qu'il poursuivit, elles dévalèrent ses joues, la douleur s'attardant dans son être comme les perles salées sur son visage.

« Vous m'avez surnommé 'Daddy Direction', vous pensez pouvoir vous reposer sur moi, vous confier quand il y a un problème mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Lorsqu'une réelle crise se présente, je suis incapable de réagir. »

D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses pommettes, tenant de retrouver contenance.

« Elle était là, seule, inoffensive et elle l'a détruit. En quelques phrases, elle l'a brisé. Et moi, je suis resté planté là. Je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt. J'ai rien fait, bordel ! J'aurais pu l'attraper, la frapper, l'engueuler, appeler un agent et rien… Je me suis contenté d'être spectateur de l'anéantissement de mon meilleur ami. Bon sang, qui s'abaisse à ce niveau ? »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, le secouant violement. Il n'essaya pas de le cacher, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il se sentait vidé de toute substance, de toute vigueur, de toute force.

« Je suis faible… »

Aussitôt, Niall sauta sur ses pieds et s'agenouilla face au lit, forçant Liam à le regarder.

« Je t'interdit de dire une telle chose ! Tu crois que tu as mal agit ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que tu as, au contraire, eu la meilleure des réactions possibles ? Etrangler cette idiote n'aurait servi à rien, même si elle le méritait complètement. Oui, tu aurais pu faire naître un scandale, lui hurler dessus ou lui interdire l'accès à nos concerts mais tu as choisi d'être fort. Il aurait été facile de céder à la faiblesse et de te laisser prendre à son jeu, mais tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout, tu as gardé la tête froide et c'est exactement pour ça que tu occupes cette position dans notre groupe. C'est la raison précise qui nous pousse à nous livrer à toi, à te faire confiance. On sait que tu auras une réponse lucide et raisonnable à nos questions. Tu es notre pilier, à toi seul tu nous maintiens ensemble. Alors, que je ne t'entende plus jamais te rabaisser. Ecoute bien ce que je vais dire Liam : personne ne peut nous abattre. Tant que nous sommes unis, rien de peut nous atteindre. »

Alors que Liam entrouvrait la bouche pour remercier son ami, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée et ce fut au tour d'Harry de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il referma le panneau de bois et s'y adossa, las, enfuyant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Liam, ses instincts protecteurs refaisant surface.

Le lourd soupir qu'il reçut en retour répondit à sa question avec plus d'intensité qu'une simple négation.

« Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous avec Simon ? » interrogea Niall, reprenant place sur le lit.

Doucement, en parfaite synchronisation avec son ardeur et sa vitalité, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et il se laissa glisser le long du mur, cédant à son corps un repos éphémère. Il devinait les regards épouvantés de ses compagnons et les milliers d'inquiétudes qui bourdonnaient au centre de leurs pensées. Il ne désirait pas devenir un fardeau supplémentaire, une masse ajoutée, la goutte d'eau qui était à l'origine du débordement du vase. Non, il voulait simplement oublier et recommencer à zéro mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors, il écarta la honte et la déception qui le hantait et affronta son destin.

« J'imagine qu'il était en colère ? » sonda Niall, hésitant à percer le tourbillon de réflexions dans lequel était plongé le benjamin.

Harry ignorait qui de Louis ou de leur manager était mentionné, mais quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse était identique : « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

Les deux ainés sursautèrent légèrement à l'angoisse et à la tristesse qui suintait dans la voix du bouclé, percevant nettement son malaise. D'un même mouvement, ils se redressèrent et s'installèrent au sol, de chaque côté du concerné. Liam passa un bras rassurant autour de ses frêles épaules alors que Niall posa une main sur son genou, exprimant également son soutien. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'Harry trouve la force de commencer son récit.

« Il ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte, il est persuadé que c'est de la faute de Louis. Il l'a accusé de ne pas assez s'occuper de nous, de ne pas veiller sur nous. Il pense que nos priorités ont changé, il veut qu'on se reconcentre sur la musique et uniquement là-dessus. »

Les deux spectateurs hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Le troisième chanteur réfléchissait, débattant sur la meilleure approche pour annoncer la suite.

« Et en ce qui concerne la presse… D'après lui, le moyen le plus efficace pour faire disparaître des rumeurs et d'en faire naître de nouvelles. Il est conscient que nos fans apprécient l'image Larry Stylinson, alors… Il nous a demandé d'agir comme un couple. »

Il ferma étroitement les paupières, attendant les réactions. Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, il imagina les pires scénarios. Ces amis accepteraient-ils de rester dans un groupe parmi lequel évoluaient deux prétendus homosexuels ? Il craignait les insultes, les critiques, les réprimandes. Lorsqu'il comprit que seul le silence répondrait à sa tirade, il ouvrit les yeux, examinant les expressions des garçons.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » s'exclama-t-il, médusé quant aux sourires qui ornaient les visages tournés vers lui.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge du blond alors qu'il déclara : « On a toujours été persuadé que Louis et toi finiriez ensembles ! Voilà, maintenant, c'est fait ! »

Incrédule, il assimila les paroles du jeune homme en se tournant vers Liam, espérant un autre discours.

« Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, vous passez déjà tout votre temps réunis. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas… Après l'entrevue, on s'est légèrement prit la tête et il est parti. Je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait. Il est fâché, il m'en veut. Il a clairement dit que c'est Eleanor qu'il veut présenter comme la personne qui partage sa vie, pas moi ! »

« Il connait cette fille depuis deux jours, ne te fais de soucis pour elle. Ça va passer, ce n'est qu'une nouvelle lubie » tenta de rassurer Liam, resserrant son emprise sur le jeune garçon.

« J'espère… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour te remonter le moral ? » demanda Niall, soucieux du bien-être de son ami.

Aussitôt, Harry fut rappelé à la réalité. Le message qu'il avait reçu dans la voiture un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui revint en mémoire, tout comme la principale raison de sa venue. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, il fallait en plus que ses vieux démons reviennent le hanter.

« Justement, je m'étais dit qu'une soirée détente nous ferait du bien. Il y a un nouveau bar qui a ouvert il y a quelques semaines près d'ici. Ça vous dirait d'aller y boire un verre ce soir ? »

Niall s'agita avec excitation, approuvant vigoureusement. Liam accepta également, se redressant et se faufilant par la porte, lançant que ça aiderait surement Zayn à se changer les idées avant de disparaître dans les couloirs. Harry envoya un regard interrogateur à Niall qui lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots, avant de mettre le jeune garçon à la porte. Il voulait profiter de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires avant d'aller s'amuser ce soir.

S'amuser… Harry aurait aimé en être capable. Malheureusement, la sortie prévue n'avait rien de spontanée. S'il avait accepté de suivre les recommandations de son maître chanteur, c'était uniquement dans le but d'aider son groupe à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il savait qu'il coulerait en se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous, mais entre la survie de ses meilleurs amis et sa propre quiétude, le choix était vite fait.

Retournant dans son appartement partagé, il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Louis. Sans grande surprise, il tomba sur le répondeur, de faibles étincelles d'espoir s'éteignant pourtant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le bip significateur résonna dans ses oreilles et il commença à laisser parler son cœur. C'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire…

« Lou… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je comprends parfaitement que tu sois énervé, tu en as tous les droits. Mais, s'il te plait, reviens. On ne sait pas où tu es, ni si tu vas bien. Donne-nous simplement un signe de vie, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi… Tu me manques. C'est pas par vague, c'est constant. Quand tu n'es pas là, à chaque seconde, je pense à toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Même si je t'ai déçu, je sais que c'est réciproque. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir, sache juste que nous sortons ce soir. On va boire un verre au bar à côté de la place, au cas où tu voudrais nous rejoindre… Prends soin de toi, mon Lou. »

D'un pas résolu, Liam se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers et entreprit la descente des quelques marches qui le séparait de l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Cependant, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, sa détermination déclinait. Il désirait revoir Zayn, s'assurer qu'il allait bien, vérifier que la douleur avait abandonné son regard sombre et que les traces de larmes avaient disparu de ses joues. Le bien-être du jeune homme était devenu une nécessité. Il ne supportait pas de le savoir blessé ou affaibli, même psychologiquement, et savoir qu'il était impuissant face au malaise de l'ainé le déchirait davantage. Au fond, il n'était qu'un enfant, et qui pourrait consciemment faire souffrir une telle créature ?

Alors qu'il atteignait finalement sa destination, il traversa le salon et s'avança vers la porte grise qui camouflait son ange. Légèrement craintif de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir de l'autre côté de la paroi, il tenta de se rassurer en se rappelant que ce n'était pas la première fois que les critiques abondaient. Ils pouvaient gérer la situation. Ensembles, ils étaient capables de tout… Après s'être rempli les poumons d'oxygène, il s'empara de la poignée et l'actionna, ne prenant pas la peine de frapper.

Aux prises avec ses pensées, ses orbes perdus sur le sol, le jeune chateur ne perçut pas l'entrée de son meilleur ami dans son repère. Le bruit des pas de Liam sembla également se fondre dans le silence ambiant, seule la pression de la main du benjamin sur son épaule fit lever la tête à l'adolescent. Lentement, il retrouva pied dans la réalité et réalisa la présence du visiteur. Son énervement semblait envolé, ses pupilles brillantes d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension.

L'esprit toujours embrumé, Zayn laissa son corps agir et se faufila doucement dans les bras accueillants de son ami, l'attirant à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Je suis là, tout va bien… » murmura Liam au creux de son oreille, berçant le corps blottit contre son torse. « Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai pas...»


	5. Give Your Heart A Break - Chapitre 4

Rassemblés dans leur véhicule attitré qui louvoyait au centre du trafic Londonien, le chauffeur caressant l'accélérateur au rythme des rires qui emplissaient l'habitacle, les quatre jeunes chanteurs chahutaient tranquillement. La journée avait été éprouvante pour chacun d'entre eux, il était maintenant temps de lâcher prise et de céder au soulagement. Cette soirée de détente, ils en avaient besoin. Depuis trop longtemps déjà, sans s'en rendre compte, ils évoluaient en apnée, nageant au milieu des requins qu'étaient la pression et la perfection. Leurs seuls apports d'oxygène étaient ces moments paisibles et apaisants qu'ils partageaient mais ces bulles d'air c'étaient faites bien trop rares dernièrement. Cet instant de délassement aurait pu représenter les retrouvailles parfaites avec la sérénité et le repli qui leur faisaient défaut. Malheureusement, l'un des leur avait décidé de gâcher leur réjouissance en ne répondant pas à l'appel.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Harry aux studios, Louis n'était pas réapparu. Il avait disparu de la carte pendant plusieurs heures, avait abandonné la réalité du monde et s'était fait oublié. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Pourtant, l'esprit du benjamin n'avait arrêté de rejouer en boucle la scène de leur au revoir. _La scène de leurs adieux_, avait sombrement pensé le jeune garçon avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête pour se débarrasser de ses idées macabres. Louis allait très bien, il s'était juste isolé pour quelques temps. D'ailleurs, plus tard dans l'après-midi, il était sorti de son ombre et avait contacté Harry. Un simple message, quelques mots pour le rassurer et lui confirmer sa présence ce soir. Aucun sentiment, aucune attention, aucun signe d'impatience. Des lettres, vides de substance et d'amour comme le cœur du bouclé était dépourvu d'espoir.

Au cours de la journée, Liam avait réussi à convaincre Zayn de sortir de sa tanière et Niall et Harry les avaient rejoints dans l'appartement du pakistanais. Ils s'étaient installés dans son salon, s'affalant sur les canapés confortables et s'étaient laissé distraire par un film. Doucement, les sourires étaient réapparus, les rides d'inquiétudes s'étaient effacées du front de Liam, la fatigue de Niall s'était dissipée et la voix de Zayn avait retrouvé son timbre habituel. Le plus jeune avait assisté, rassuré, à la renaissance de l'optimisme dans leur regard. Pourtant, au plus profond de son être, l'anxiété ne l'avait pas quitté. Le SMS qu'il avait reçu le matin même ne quittait plus ses pensées, tout comme la rencontre prévue dans ce pub. Il avait été soulagé que ses amis acceptent de l'y suivre. Même ignorants de la situation, leur présence le rassurait et lui donnait la force nécessaire pour se battre.

Alors que Zayn éclata de rire au récit détaillé du rendez-vous des garçons avec leur manager, la voiture se gara devant le bar et ils en sortirent rapidement, rejoignant l'intérieur alors que l'adolescent à la chevelure couleur corbeau ne cessait de s'extasier sur « ce génie de Simon ». Ils continuèrent à s'amuser de la situation sous les regards noirs du concerné. Ils se faufilèrent un chemin à travers l'espace bondé, s'éloignant quelque peu de la foule et prenant place à une table haute déserte. Ils discutèrent gaiement, débattant sur le choix de leurs consommations et, rapidement, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Associant en une fraction de seconde les noms des garçons à leurs jolis minois, elle leur proposa un coin plus tranquille dans une salle de réception de l'établissement fermée au public où ils pourraient évoluer en tout anonymat mais ils refusèrent catégoriquement. Ce soir, ils n'étaient plus des chanteurs en pleine expansion, ils retrouvaient leurs racines, redevenaient des adolescents ordinaires.

Ils en étaient à leur deuxième tournée lorsqu'une silhouette familière s'approcha de la table. Malgré l'obscurité de la salle, les faibles halos lumineux dégagés par les projecteurs multicolores suffirent aux garçons pour reconnaître le cinquième membre du groupe. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry accéléra, les battements de son cœur se déchainant dans sa poitrine. Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Alors que la sensation se dissipait calmement et que l'écume qu'elle laissa derrière elle prenait la forme d'étincelles d'espoir dans l'estomac du bouclé, les scintillements moururent dès qu'il aperçut que son ami n'était pas seul. Agrippée à ses doigts comme à une bouée de secours, semblant extrêmement mal à l'aise, se tenait Eleanor.

L'étonnement s'empara des quatre garçons pendant que le dernier arrivé et sa compagne s'installaient à leur côté.

« Hey ! » salua Louis, un large sourire étirant ses traits.

« Salut, vous deux » répondit Niall, exhalant la même bonne humeur que celle qui semblait envahir le mécheux.

« Je vous présente Eleanor ! » Lança-t-il en désignant son amie d'un geste théâtrale. Peu habituée à se trouver au centre de l'attention, celle-ci agita maladroitement la main. « Et voici Liam, Zayn, Niall et Harry » continua-t-il en se tournant vers les garçons.

Alors que Liam et Zayn hochèrent poliment la tête en direction de la jeune femme, Harry examina son meilleur ami. Entièrement concentré sur la demoiselle à ses côtés, un bras désormais enroulé autour de sa taille, la fierté envahissait son visage. Nul orgueil, ni suffisance. Non, une simple constatation de la chance qu'il avait d'être accompagné d'une aussi belle créature. Parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre, avec sa robe noire et ses cheveux noués en une queue désordonnée d'où s'échappaient quelques fines mèches qui encadraient sa figure mince, elle était sublime. Une fois de plus, l'incompréhension se glissa dans ses pensées. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait été jaloux des regards que jetait l'étudiante à son ami. Désormais, c'était l'inverse. Il désirait que ce soit ses doigts qui soient entrelacés avec ceux de Louis, ses mots qui soient à l'origine du bonheur qu'il ressentait, ses lèvres qu'ils fixaient avec envie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Se pourrait-il que…

Ses craintes et ses réflexions furent balayées par la voix de l'ainé qui annonça qu'il allait leur chercher à boire. Alors qu'Eleanor lui indiquait ses préférences, Niall sauta sur ses pieds et décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au comptoir.

Autour de la table haute, Zayn et Liam échangèrent un regard perçant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié la scène de ce matin, en dépit de tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis lors. S'ils voulaient sonder la demoiselle, c'était l'instant idéal. Mais, méritait-elle réellement de subir un interrogatoire au milieu d'une salle bondée tellement bruyante qu'ils devaient hurler pour s'entendre ? De plus, les garçons remarquèrent ses épaules tendues et ses coups d'œil presque apeurés vers les fans du groupe qui entouraient la table et ne se gênaient pas pour prendre des rafales de photos. Non, ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à ce niveau. L'inévitable pouvait attendre quelques heures. Elle ne semblait pas méchante, dépourvue de toute cruauté ou mauvaise intention. Sa timidité apparente se fissura rapidement alors que les chanteurs la mêlèrent à leur conversation, prenant de ses nouvelles et s'intéressant à son quotidien.

Harry essayait de prendre part à la discussion, vraiment, mais il était bloqué. Il ne voulait pas reconnaître sa gentillesse, sa douceur et son humour. Non, inconsciemment, il mettait des barrières infranchissables entre eux. La gaieté qui le caractérisait depuis l'arrivée dans le bar s'était doucement fanée depuis l'entrée des tourtereaux et le fait que Louis ne lui avait pas encore adressé un seul mot n'arrangeait en rien son état.

Examinant la foule dense, il se tendit soudainement sur sa chaise. Dans un coin de la pièce, adossée contre un mur, un rictus narquois étirant ses lèvres, une jeune fille blonde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il regarda discrètement sa montre, 22H. Comme prévu. Il était temps d'affronter son destin… Se redressant, il prévint les garçons qu'il allait se dégourdir les jambes et danser un peu avant de s'enfoncer dans l'amas de jeunes et de disparaître de leur vue. Se faufilant entre les corps agités en sueur, il posa bientôt le pied de l'autre côté de la piste de danse et s'avança vers elle. Son maître chanteur, son bourreau. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main, et elle le savait.

« La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de disparaître, préviens-nous, qu'on évite de passer la journée à s'inquiéter pour toi » lança Niall, d'un ton légèrement railleur alors que les deux adolescents étaient accoudés au bar, attendant leur tour.

« Je suis désolé, j'avais juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu. Prendre le temps de réfléchir… » murmura-t-il. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir agi de la sorte. Se cacher du monde n'allait rien arranger et ses amis ne méritaient pas la frayeur qu'il leur avait faite.

« Je comprends. La journée n'a pas été facile, hein ? »

« C'est un euphémisme ! J'ai l'impression que le ciel vient de me tomber sur la tête… » rétorqua-t-il, maussade.

« Mais enfin, est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer pourquoi cette décision est aussi difficile pour vous ? Vous êtes constamment ensemble ! » répliqua Niall, l'incompréhension lui faisant lever les bras au ciel.

« On me demande d'agir comme s'il était mon petit-ami ! Autrement dit, que je le prenne dans mes bras, que je lui tienne la main, que je le regarde amoureusement… Je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Renchérit Louis avant de s'interrompre pour se tourner vers la serveuse la plus proche et de lui faire part de sa commande. Niall saisit cette opportunité pour souligner une fois de plus sa confusion :

« Mais où est le problème ? Enfin Lou, reconnais-le ! Harry et toi passez la plupart de votre temps à flirter l'un avec l'autre, vous vous draguez ouvertement depuis votre rencontre. Il vous suffit de transposer votre petit jeu devant les caméras. »

« Justement, la magie de notre relation s'écoulait du naturel qui l'entourait. Rien n'était faussé ni préparé, on s'amuse quand on en a envie, on avance à notre rythme. Comment pouvons-nous conserver cette légèreté si tous ces moments de complicité deviennent intentionnels ? Je ne permettrai à personne de s'introduire dans mon quotidien pour m'expliquer comment me comporter avec mon meilleur ami ! »

« Vous n'allez rien perdre en chemin, ni votre entende, ni votre harmonie. Vous n'avez pas conscience de la relation fusionnelle qui vous lie mais rien ne peut briser cela, Louis ! Malgré toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, vous êtes toujours unis. Ce ne sera qu'une difficulté supplémentaire. » Tenta de rassurer le blond, passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme en un geste réconfortant.

« J'ai peur, Niall… » chuchota Louis, baissant les yeux vers le comptoir. Il ne voulait pas révéler ses émotions, il désirait maintenir le contrôle ferme et absolu qu'il détenait sur son existence. Seulement, l'objectif était trop haut, les obstacles se succédaient par dizaines et ses forces le quittaient un peu plus chaque seconde. Les mots glissèrent sur sa langue avant qu'il ne puisse ne fusse que songer à les retenir :

« J'ai peur de me prendre au jeu. J'ai peur de ne plus distinguer la réalité de la fiction. J'ai peur de lui céder. J'ai peur de succomber… »

Les pupilles du chanteur irlandais s'élargirent à la confession de son ami. Ce n'était pas complètement surprenant, ils s'y attendaient tous, témoins depuis bientôt deux ans des agissements des deux adolescents, mais entendre ces mots prononcés à haute voix rendait la situation plus réelle, plus tangible, plus dangereuse…

« Alors, tu veux dire que… » commença-t-il, incertain quant à la manière d'annoncer les choses.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Tout est confus. Je suis perdu, je n'ai plus aucun repère. »

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'en parler ou… Peu importe, je suis là. Nous sommes tous prêts à te soutenir et à t'aider. Tu n'es pas seul, Louis. Loin de là ! » Exprima Niall, resserrant son emprise sur le mécheux qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en retour.

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte et s'emparèrent de leurs boissons avant de fendre à nouveau la foule pour retrouver leurs amis.

« Indéniablement, tu n'as aucune envie d'en débattre maintenant mais… S'il arrivait quelque chose, si tu réalisais que vous êtes liés par plus qu'une simple amitié, tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait la peine d'essayer d'entamer une relation ? » S'enquit Niall, observant la réaction du jeune homme.

« Peut-être, je ne suis plus sûr de rien… Ces derniers temps, ses tendances irréfléchies, insoucieuses, frivoles et détachées semblent s'amplifier, mais…»

« Mais d'autre part, le Harry charismatique, rieur et protecteur est toujours présent. » compléta Niall, comprenant où il voulait en venir. « Il est le seul qui t'apaises quand tu vas mal, celui qui parvient à te réconforter simplement en t'attirant dans ses bras. Si lui ne peux pas te rendre heureux, qui le pourrait ? » glissa le blond.

Louis laissa ses yeux se promener sur le décor qui l'entourait, réfléchissant aux derniers mots de son ami. Il avait raison. Intérieurement, il en était persuadé. Alors, qu'est-ce qui l'arrêtait ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'accéder au bonheur ? Le regard des autres ? Les réactions que cela engendreraient irrémédiablement ? La possibilité d'être différent ? La crainte de souffrir ?

Brusquement, son attention fut retenue par l'objet de ses pensées qui se tenait adossé contre un mur, à quelques mètres de là, visiblement en pleine discussion avec une adolescente. Les orbes de Louis s'adoucirent, une tendresse soudaine le faisant soupirer, avant qu'il ne se fige sur place. Harry venait de s'emparer de la main de la jeune femme et l'entrainait vers une porte à laquelle suspendait un écriteau annonçant les toilettes. Ils disparurent rapidement à l'intérieur, prenant soin de verrouiller la serrure au passage. Instantanément, la bulle de bien-être qui l'avait enveloppée quelques millièmes de secondes auparavant explosa. Il lui avait promis de ne pas recommencer, de ne plus accorder son corps aux demoiselles quelconques rencontrées inopinément dans de louches recoins. _Il faut croire que le proverbe disait vrai_, songea Louis, _chassez le naturel, il revient au gallot_. Brutalement, inconsciemment, le bouclé venait de lui planter un pieux en plein cœur. Il détourna le regard vers Niall, laissant sa rage l'envahir entièrement.

« Il est également celui qui pourrait me briser le cœur en un battement de cils. Alors non, je ne prendrai pas ce risque ! » tonna-t-il avant d'accélérer le pas. En quelques secondes, il eut rejoint Eleanor et déposa son chargement sur la table avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, juste au-dessus de son sourire resplendissant. _Oui, il sauvait les apparences._

Appuyé contre une paroi du bâtiment, chacun de ses sens aux aguets, Harry scruta la foule qui l'entourait avant de centrer sa concentration sur l'adolescente aguicheuse postée à ses côtés. Une fois de plus, sa tenue courte moulant ses formes généreuses allait faire des ravages. Au vue de ses mèches claires légèrement décoiffées, peut-être même avait-elle déjà frappée. Elle était belle et elle le savait. Elle en jouait, s'arrachant les faveurs des hommes qui l'entouraient avec une facilité déconcertante. Lors d'une récente nuit de débauche, le chanteur avait fait partie de ses victimes. Sa journée avait été difficile, la pression n'avait cessé de s'accumuler sur ses frêles épaules et il avait cherché un moyen de se défouler. La solution avait été rapidement dénichée lorsque cette demoiselle l'avait repéré et dévoilé tous ses charmes. Il avait capitulé. Honteusement, car les remords avaient été immédiats, il avait accepté son invitation suggestive et l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Si à l'époque, il avait eu un aperçut des ennuis qu'allait engendrer cette rencontre, jamais il n'aurait emprunté ce chemin interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alexis ? » La question résonna dans les airs, le ton dur et menaçant.

« Harry Styles… Alors, comme ça tu as décidé de m'honorer de ta présence ? Quel privilège, j'espère que j'arriverai à m'en remettre ! » minauda-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Arrêtes tes conneries et allons droit au but, d'accord ? » Interrompit-il, désireux de mettre le plus rapidement possible un terme à cette conversation qui s'avérait houleuse.

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là, Styles !» murmura-t-elle. Doucement, chacun de ses gestes empli de sensualité et de grâce, elle avança vers lui et se colla à son torse, s'appuyant sur la pointe de ses orteils pour atteindre son oreille et y glisser langoureusement : « Tu étais bien plus bavard et entreprenant la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, si mes souvenirs sont bons… »

Un grognement de colère presque bestial s'échappa des lèvres du bouclé alors qu'il l'empoigna violemment par le bras et la conduit vers la porte menant aux toilettes installées à quelques mètres de là. Il claqua sans aucune douceur le panneau de bois derrière lui et les enferma, verrouillant la serrure rageusement. D'un pas vif, il parcourut tout l'espace s'étendant devant lui, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls. Effectivement, aucune cabine n'était occupée, ils pourraient parler tranquillement.

« Et si on arrêtait de jouer, maintenant ? » rugit-il, l'énervement suintant clairement de sa voix naturellement rauque. « Tu as trois minutes avant que je ne quitte cette pièce. »

« Trois minutes, seulement ? Eh bien, il est vrai qu'on peut faire énormément de choses en aussi peu de temps. Toi, par exemple, tu as brisé ma vie en trois minutes. En une centaine de secondes, tu m'as enlevée toute crédibilité. Tu m'as fait passer pour une idiote en face de milliers d'auditeurs de cette putain de station radio ! » Hurla-t-elle. Le masque tomba et elle la rage envahit ses traits, elle ne retenait plus la haine qu'elle ressentait envers la célébrité montante.

« Juste en passant, je te signale que tu essayais d'anéantir ma carrière ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? Que je te remercie pour ton adorable appel et que je t'envoie des fleurs ? T'es complètement cinglée ! »

« Traite moi de folle, fais-toi plaisir ! Tu peux rejeter la faute autant que tu le veux, tu es tout aussi coupable que moi. Tu es celui qui m'a littéralement tirée jusque sa chambre ! Et tu oses prendre le crédit du sauvetage du groupe alors que sans ton ami à marinières, vous y seriez restés ! Tu étais incapable de prononcer un seul mot pour aider tes amis ! Les abandonner à leur sort de cette façon était lâche, tout comme cette même lâcheté qui t'a poussé à ne pas me rappeler après notre nuit !» Riposta-elle, son ton de plus en plus aigu.

« Tu aurais voulu que je te recontacte ? Bon sang, Alexis ! Tu te mens à toi-même, là. Tu es exactement le genre de fille qui passe de gars en gars sans te soucier d'eux le moins du monde ! Tout ce que t'intéresses c'est ton plaisir, tu n'as rien à faire de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ! »

La tirade exaltante d'animosité fut brutalement interrompue par la main de la jeune fille qui vint s'abattre violemment contre la joue du chanteur. Instinctivement, le bouclé porta ses doigts à sa peau rougie, le silence accompagnant la gifle semblant étourdissant après les cris qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Harry Styles. Une saleté de connard qui se pense supérieur en raison des dizaines de filles qui se trainent à tes pieds à chaque fois que tu mets le nez dehors. Tu te crois en sécurité dans ta petite vie de château, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : le conte de fée est terminé, Boucle d'Or ! »Fulmina-t-elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, se contentant de se fixer, de se transmettre toute l'inimité qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre à l'aide de regards assassins. Harry tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas flancher. La presse avait déjà de sérieux soupçons sur ses activités nocturnes, le témoignage d'Alexis ne serait que l'allumette qui incendierait la poudre et ferait exploser la bombe. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il était en mauvaise posture et qu'énerver la demoiselle ne faisait qu'augmenter l'hostilité qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Le prix à payer n'en serait que plus important. Il avait peur. Sans ses compagnons de groupe autour de lui, il se sentait impuissant. Toutefois, c'était pour eux qu'ils se battaient, c'était leur avenir qu'il défendait alors il acceptait la sentence. Il inspira profondément avant d'intervenir :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Alexis ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer comment cela va se passer et tu vas écouter attentivement parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Dans deux jours, tu me retrouveras dans le parking de ce bar à vingt heures. Tu viendras seul, évidemment. Et tu éviteras également de dévoiler notre petit accord aux joyeux lutins qui te servent de collègues. D'ici là, tu te débrouilles pour me trouver dix mille Livres. Vous ne manquez pas d'argent, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème. Essaie d'être discret, une valise conviendra parfaitement. Je te tiendrai au courant pour la suite. Tu peux disposer. »

« Dix mille Livres ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'une telle somme ? Sois raisonnable, bordel ! » S'exclama-t-il, incrédule, les sourcils froncés par la surprise et la suspicion. « Et pour cette suite dont tu parles, tu peux directement faire une croix dessus. Tu auras ton argent et puis tu disparaîtras totalement de ma vie, tu m'entends ? C'est ma condition. » Riposta-t-il sévèrement.

« Visiblement, tu n'as pas compris les circonstances. Tu as déconné, maintenant je mène la danse. Tu n'as strictement rien à dire, tu fais ce que je te demande de faire au moment où je te le demande. J'ai le numéro d'une dizaine de magazines à scandales enregistrés dans mon téléphone. Au moindre faux pas, je les appelle et je leur raconte tout dans les moindres détails. Le plus petit gémissement que tu auras lâché ce soir-là sera rendu public. Donc, pour la dernière fois, après demain, tu m'apporteras cet argent et tu attendras tes prochaines instructions.»

« Il est hors de question que… »

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de regrettable à l'un de tes amis, si ? » intervint-elle, cruelle à souhait.

« Si tu touches à l'un d'entre eux, je te jure que… »

« Que quoi ? » Coupa-t-elle à nouveau. « Tu n'as aucune maîtrise sur la situation, Styles. Maintenant dégage ! »

Sans trop savoir comment, il réussit à déverrouiller la porte et à trébucher jusque la piste de danse. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, se transformant en minutes douloureuses et poignantes. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il embarqué ? Son corps figé ne répondait plus aux ordres répétitifs de son cerveau. Ses membres pétrifiés par la stupéfaction renforçaient son immobilité. Il avait oublié comment marcher, ne se souvenait plus des gestes primordiaux pour mouvoir ses muscles. Il se sentait bousculé, balloté par les adolescents enthousiastes qui faisaient la fête autour de lui. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cette insouciance, cette liberté ? Aujourd'hui, il était bien trop tard pour espérer renouer avec de telles sensations.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une perle humide descendre le long de sa joue qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait. De faibles sanglots secouaient sa silhouette, déchirant pourtant violemment son cœur déjà brisé. Debout au milieu d'une foule de dizaines d'inconnus, il craquait. La carapace se fissura et il laissa libre cours à ses émotions. Il n'avait plus la force d'être fort, de maintenir son masque. Il se consola avec l'idée qu'au moins, ses amis ne le voyaient pas et qu'ils ne devineraient pas son malaise.

Néanmoins, un regard bleu azur empli de confusion et de désarroi n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde la porte permettant l'accès aux toilettes pendant les vingt minutes où il y avait disparu, ne s'en éloignant que lorsque le bouclé en était ressorti et s'attardant désormais sur ce visage étiré par la tristesse et la crainte. Repoussant toutes réflexions avant qu'elles ne puissent l'arrêter, Louis bondit de son siège sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis et s'enfonça dans la masse, rejoignant rapidement le benjamin. Doucement, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui lui tournait le dos et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant par derrière.

Pendant un instant, le jeune garçon resta prostré avant de finalement retrouver sa mobilité. Le parfum singulier de l'adolescent lui emplit les narines et il soupira légèrement, une once de soulagement se déversant en lui. Il sentit les lèvres de Louis effleurer sa peau, chatouiller son lobe d'oreille avant d'y murmurer : « Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi Hazza. Et ce n'est pas non plus par vague, c'est constant. Tu emplis chacune de mes pensées, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Tu es le centre de mon univers, petit ange. Alors, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, on va surmonter ça. Rien ne nous séparera. »

Ses hoquets s'apaisant lentement, Harry se retourna dans l'étreinte de Louis, enserrant son cou de ses bras et nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, mouillant sa chemise des quelques larmes qui coulaient encore de ses orbes émeraude.

« Je t'aime, Lou » chuchota-t-il, sa voix étouffée par la peau douce de son meilleur ami. Parcouru de frissons sous les caresses du souffle du bouclé contre sa clavicule, l'ainé ne put retenir le sourire attendri qui étira ses traits.

« Je t'aime aussi, Haz. Ne l'oublie jamais… »

Dans l'obscurité insondable d'une chambre, enchevêtré dans des draps humides dus à la suie de sueur qui recouvrait ses membres, un corps tressaillait violement. Grelottant de froid malgré la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, une silhouette à la peau basanée s'agitait dans son lit, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Abandonné dans un sommeil tumultueux, rempli d'apparitions et de sonorités effrayantes, dénué de toute logique ou de toute rationalité, Zayn tentait vainement de garder pied dans un univers où l'aubaine et le bonheur lui faussaient compagnie. Réconforté par le peu de bon sens qu'il conservait à travers sa faiblesse, il s'accrochait à cette voix intérieure qui lui soufflait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tous ces visages qui l'entouraient, tous ces regards vides d'humanité, tous ces doigts pointés en sa direction et toutes ces paroles regorgeantes de cruauté n'étaient pas réels. Il luttait. Aux prises avec des démons mystérieux et anonymes, il combattait sa torpeur et rassemblait ses dernières forces pour quitter ce cauchemar et retrouver les bras accueillant et rassurant de la réalité.

Au prix de nombreux efforts, ses paupières se séparèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le monde. La respiration courte et irrégulière, il s'appuya sur ses coudes et se redressa, s'adossant à sa tête de lit. Lentement, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras engourdis par la peur et l'effroi. Inconsciemment, il se refermait sur lui-même, minimalisant l'espace physique qu'il occupait en synchronisation avec son esprit qui réduisait l'importance de son existence. Une douleur sourde naissait dans son estomac, s'intensifiant progressivement et répandant son venin toxique dans la moindre de ses cellules. Il resserra davantage son emprise sur ses jambes, suppliant une quelconque divinité supérieure de faire disparaître la souffrance qui se complaisait à lui ôter tout sang-froid. S'il faisait abstraction du décor, il pouvait encore entendre ces murmures répétitifs et accusateurs qui avaient hanté son repos quelques minutes auparavant : _terroriste, terroriste, terroriste_…

Il hésita un instant à se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement de Liam et à se glisser sous ses couvertures, à ses côtés. Entouré par la sécurité implacable et inviolable que représentaient ses bras, le pakistanais pourrait retrouver la sérénité. Actuellement, même sa chambre, sa tanière, son repère, paraissait menaçante et hostile. Il remarqua avec un soupir triste qu'il se tenait à l'endroit exact où son meilleur ami avait tenté de le réconforter quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'était laissé aller contre son torse, avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes et s'était laissé bercer par les paroles rassurantes du jeune homme. Désormais, seule la solitude l'enlaçait.

La soirée avait été agréable, détendue, et il s'était crû débarrassé définitivement des ténèbres. Il comprenait maintenant que le chanteur châtain qui n'avait pas une seule seconde quitté ses côtés constituait son unique bouclier. Dès que ce dernier avait emprunté les escaliers afin de rejoindre son appartement à la sortie du bar, après avoir serré fortement l'adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais et avoir déposé un doux baiser sur son front, l'angoisse était réapparue, sanglante et tyrannique. Pourtant, il n'engendra aucun mouvement. Il refusait de déranger et d'inquiéter Liam pour si peu.

Jetant un coup d'œil au réveille-matin trônant sur sa table de nuit, il fut ébloui par la luminosité empourprée des chiffres qui illuminaient l'écran : 04H45. Il avait donc réussi à dormir deux heures, et, visiblement, les bras de Morphée ne l'engloberaient plus cette nuit. Las d'une journée qui n'avait pas encore réellement commencé, il s'enfonça dans ses draps, s'interrogeant sur le nombre de Londoniens éveillés en cette heure matinale.

Il ignorait qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de leur villa, consumant le parquet usagé de son studio précaire, une jeune femme ne cessait d'arpenter les quelques mètres carrés qu'elle possédait, de nombreux documents en mains, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées. _Ne pas céder à la panique, surtout pas. _Replaçant d'un geste nerveux ses longues mèches brunes derrière ses épaules tendues, la demoiselle examina une nouvelle fois les factures qu'elle détenait. Le montant ornant le bas des pages dansa à nouveau devant ses prunelles. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de subvenir à ses besoins… Elle parvenait péniblement à payer son loyer et son électricité, comment pouvait-elle s'acquitter de ses dettes ? En quittant sa famille, elle avait été consciente qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule et qu'un emprunt bancaire serait difficile à assurer. Pourtant, elle s'était lancée dans la bataille, l'université étant un rêve de petite fille. Oui, Eleanor désirait plus que tout prouver à ses proches qui n'avaient jamais placé le moindre espoir en ses compétences qu'elle pouvait réussir sans leur intervention. Elle persistait à lire les petites annonces des journaux, sondant les quotidiens à la recherche du moindre emploi accessible mais jamais la chance n'avait pris sa défense.

D'un pas fébrile, la demoiselle rejoint le portemanteau où reposait son sac et le fouilla silencieusement. Finalement, elle sentit le tissu froid de son portefeuille effleurer ses doigts et s'en empara avidement. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrit, un éclair vert attira son attention et, lentement, elle fit glisser la carte fluorescente de la pochette et la porta à ses yeux. Les informations pratiques concernant le magazine auquel appartenait la journaliste qui l'avait interpellée la veille devant sa demeure attiraient indéniablement son attention. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle ne pouvait pas céder à la tentation, elle refusait de trahir Louis. Cependant, la remarque de la chroniqueuse sur le salaire honorable se répercutait dans son esprit. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas de sitôt… Avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Alors que la sonnerie stridente de son réveil inondait ses oreilles à découvert, Liam gémit en enfonçant son visage dans ses oreillers. Extirpant une main de ses couvertures, il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit et éteignit à tâtons l'objet de ses déboires. Son bon sens et sa raison envahissant ses pensées, il s'accrocha à sa faible volonté présente à cette heure et réussit à quitter le cocon de confort qu'était son lit. S'il voulait profiter de ses vacances, il ne devait pas permettre à la fatigue de gâcher ses quelques jours de repos. Il se traina lourdement jusqu'à sa salle de bain et pénétra dans la douche, les dernières bribes de sommeil l'abandonnant enfin. Une fois sortit de la cabine de verre, il termina rapidement de se préparer avant de s'élancer hors de son appartement. La veille, les garçons avaient décidé de se rassembler pour fêter l'emménagement et l'acquisition de ce petit bijou autour d'un copieux petit déjeuné. Il ne serait pas surprenant que cela s'ajoute rapidement à la longue liste de choses qu'ils se promettaient de partager constamment. Ils avaient besoin des anecdotes, des sourires et des rires qui s'échappaient de leurs amis. C'était donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Liam entreprit de faire le tour des chambres pour réveiller ses compagnons de groupe.

Installés à la grande table à manger qui occupait le centre de la pièce à vivre de Liam, les cinq chanteurs chahutaient doucement en se régalant du délicieux festin qu'Harry avait préparé à leur intention. En ce début de matinée, ils avaient tous quitté leur repère personnel pour se réunir dans l'antre de Liam, ce dernier étant le seul à avoir trouvé la patiente et le courage de déballer et de ranger entièrement ses affaires. Le sol des autres logements était jonché de sacs et valises en tout genre : Niall s'était tordu la cheville en trébuchant contre un de ses baguages, les armoires de Zayn débordaient de vêtements à moitiés pliés et l'appartement d'Harry et Louis était dans un tel état qu'aucun adjectif ne pourrait le qualifier.

Harry avait donc envahi la cuisine de Liam, désigné comme chef cuistot par l'ensemble du groupe. Après une moue adorable censée l'aider à s'attirer la clémence de ses paires, il avait cédé, à la condition que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte. Niall et Zayn s'étaient donc essayés à la pâtisserie, et, sous les conseils du benjamin, avaient réalisé une pâte à crêpe prometteuse. Alors que Liam dressait la table, la préparation était apparue bien trop banale et ennuyeuse à Louis qui s'était emparé de deux tranches de lard destinées à alimenter l'omelette du jeune bouclé et les avaient fait entretenir un dialogue passionnant avec quelques tomates. Perturbé par le nouveau jeu de son meilleur ami, Harry provoqua presque un incendie qui se termina sous les cris de Liam et les rires du mécheux.

Une fois leur appétit féroce résorbé et leur estomac comblé, les adolescents prirent place dans les canapés douillets qui meublaient le salon de leur ami. S'en suivit un débat passionné relatif au choix du film qu'ils enclencheraient ensuite. Hautement amusés par l'argumentation ardente et enflammée des deux plus âgés, les trois autres se soumirent à leur proposition, rassemblant coussins et couvertures alors que Zayn se déhanchait avec joie sur la musique du générique de Star Wars pendant que Louis finalisait le lancement du premier tome de la saga.

Réprimant les rires qui menaçaient de quitter ses lèvres, Liam se pencha et s'empara du bras du pakistanais avant de l'attirer à ses côtés sur le fauteuil. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur corbeaux ramena instantanément ses jambes sur les coussins et s'adossa au torse de son meilleur ami, se complaisant de la sensation de son bras musclé qui vint entourer ses épaules. Simultanément, Harry tendit le pied et frappa nonchalamment le tibia du mécheux qui s'éloignait enfin des appareils électroniques. Une lueur ludique dansant dans ses orbes émeraude, sa bouche adopta une moue contrariée, démontrant son mécontentement. Levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel, Louis se laissa tomber sur le deuxième divan aux côtés du bouclé avant de ramper sur ses genoux et de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, se blottissant davantage contre la poitrine offerte.

Enveloppé dans un plaid moelleux, Niall se pelotonna au pied d'un des accoudoirs, profitant du sol dégagé pour étendre ses membres engourdis par la fatigue persistante. De son emplacement, il avait une vue épousant chaque mètre carré de la pièce et pouvait, à loisir, observer ses amis qui occupaient les sièges. Très peu intéressé par le film qu'il avait tellement regardé qu'il pouvait dorénavant en prononcer la totalité des répliques de mémoire, il scruta la salle, examinant les moindres faits et gestes des autres chanteurs. Son regard inquisiteur se promena en premier lieu sur le papa du groupe et son compagnon à la peau basanée. Il ne put manquer les battements de paupières réguliers de Zayn qui, visiblement, luttait pour conserver les yeux ouverts. Il entrevit distinctement un voile de sommeil et de torpeur ternir ses pupilles foncées alors qu'il lâchait progressivement prise, bercé par les douces caresses que procurait Liam à son bras.

Alerté par l'intense inquiétude qui envahissait les traits du petit blond, se fut au tour du châtain d'analyser la scène. Il détourna la tête et observa silencieusement le jeune homme endormi tout contre lui, son torse se soulevant en rythme suivant sa respiration. La silhouette eut un sursaut et des murmures étouffés quittèrent précipitamment sa bouche. Liam se pencha pour tenter d'identifier les mots prononcés mais n'en déchiffra aucun. Momentanément, le noiraud fut parcouru de tremblement et quelques gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front. L'appréhension s'infiltra lentement dans les veines du benjamin, parcourant son corps affolé. La veille, il avait espéré apaiser Zayn et l'aider à surmonter le choc et l'effroi qu'avaient provoqués les remarques de cette adolescente.

Les sourires sincères et authentiques de son ainé avaient illuminé sa soirée et avaient quelque peu anesthésié le rebut de soi qu'il ressentait pour n'être pas intervenu. Il l'avait pensé tirer d'affaire mais réalisait désormais qu'on ne guérissait pas aussi rapidement et avec autant de futilité de propos blessants et injurieux. Cédant sa place à la honte et à l'embarras, sa répugnance personnelle l'abandonna. Comment avait-il pu croire que le rétablissement serait miraculeux ? Il ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas s'être rendu compte du trouble incessant qui agitait la pakistanais. Mais quel genre d'ami était-il ? Il ne méritait pas le titre de meilleur ami, de confident, de protecteur. Son seul réconfort était de savoir que tant qu'il était au creux de ses bras, rien ni personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à son Zayn. Pourtant, s'il avait essayé de ne fusse qu'imaginer les pensées qui avaient traversé l'esprit du jeune homme aux prises avec les menaces, s'il avait pris le temps de l'interroger avant de l'inonder de câlins et de réconfort étouffants que le concerné n'estimait pas mériter, peut-être aurait-il entraperçut la tendance autodestructrice qui, vicieuse, obscène, et libertine dépliait une à une ses tentacules et qui remontait lentement vers l'organe indispensable à la vie. Un danger sourd, aveugle, lourd et incisif menaçait. Malheureusement, cette fois, la bonté et l'amour de Liam ne suffirait pas à réparer la plaie…

Chatouillant légèrement les côtés d'Harry de ses longs doigts fins, Louis ne fut pas interpellé par les faibles bruits provenant de l'autre côté du salon. Enfermés dans leur bulle de complicité et d'amour, les deux garçons étaient coupés du reste du monde. Leur regard ne se quittait pas une seule seconde, leur corps continuellement en contact, leurs mains parcourant savoureusement la peau offerte. Leur comportement ne suscita aucun commentaire et n'attira aucune attention particulière. Après tout, cette routine était née de nombreux mois auparavant. Cependant, le bouclé ne réussissait pas à se perdre complètement dans les yeux azur de son ami, son rendez-vous de la veille avec Alexis jouant à l'arrière de son cerveau. Son rire et son chantage résonnait en musique de fond, administrant une atmosphère particulièrement sombre aux dialogues de Star Wars. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge murale ornant le mur qui lui faisait face et grimaça intérieurement : 10H. Sa banque venait d'ouvrir et, s'il voulait répondre aux exigences de la belle blonde, un appel à son agent bancaire était nécessaire.

S'extirpant avec peine des bras forts qui l'enserrait, Harry se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, signalant qu'il allait chercher son portable, oublié dans sa chambre. Il rejoignit rapidement son appartement et s'empara du dit-objet, effectivement, posé sur sa commode avant le déverrouiller et de faire défiler sa liste de contacts. Encore une fois, l'hésitation le fit arrêter tout mouvement. Pouvait-il décemment refuser ? Prendrait-il le risque de mettre en péril la vie ou la santé de ses compagnons de groupe pour de l'argent ? La demoiselle avait raison, cette somme ne lui manquerait pas vraiment, il disposait déjà de tout ce qu'il désirait. En prime, il était certain qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et avait parfaitement les moyens de s'en prendre à ses amis. Sous ses airs de petites filles innocentes, Alexis se révélait être une grande manipulatrice.

Evidemment, il avait songé en parler à quelqu'un. Informer Simon aurait été la meilleure solution, il le réalisait amplement. Seulement, la crainte de la colère qu'il aurait indubitablement créée lui avait tordu le ventre. Il était capable de résoudre cette histoire seul, il allait gagner ce combat. Lentement, presque à regret, son index s'approcha de l'encadré « Appel » alors qu'il renforçait sa prise sur son IPhone. Bordel, que devait-il faire ?

Toujours affalé sur le sol, l'Irlandais du groupe repoussa ses couvertures et sauta sur ses pieds. Sa gorge asséchée avait besoin d'être hydratée et il interrogea Liam sur le contenu de son frigo, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Je n'ai que du lait et encore un peu de café, Nialler. Il ne reste quasiment rien, il faudra songer à aller faire les courses » répondit le propriétaire des lieux.

« Si tu veux du jus d'orange, je pense qu'Harry en a mis une bouteille au frigo chez nous. Sers-toi, mon grand ! » intervint Louis, provoquant un éclat de joie sur le visage du chanteur.

« D'accord, je file. Merci, Lou ! »

Ses pas le menèrent vers le logement voisin et il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne prenant pas la peine de prévenir de sa présence. Alors qu'il allait appeler le bouclé pour découvrir où il se cachait, sa voix lui parvint distinctement depuis sa chambre.

«Bonjour, Banque Générale ? Je voudrais parler à Monsieur Donovan ? Harry Styles à l'appareil. »

Désirant s'approcher de son ami, Niall se figea néanmoins dans son élan. Si le benjamin tenait une conversation avec la banque, il ne devrait surement pas le déranger. Après tout, Harry gérait ses économies personnellement. Les autres garçons n'avaient aucun droit d'intervenir dans ce domaine privé. Modifiant sa trajectoire, le blond s'avança vers le réfrigérateur des deux compères et l'ouvrit, mettant la main sur le flacon de verre. Cependant, malgré ses bonnes intentions et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon de groupe, il ne put s'empêcher de discerner les quelques phrases qui suivirent.

« Je vais très bien, merci… Non, je n'ai rencontré aucun problème bancaire, ne vous inquiétez pas ! En réalité, j'avais une question à vous poser. »

Niall sentit son corps se tourner vers la source du bruit, indépendamment de sa volonté. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Un pressentiment étrange et tenace l'imprégna. Ordinairement, le bouclé leur aurait expliqué ce qui le préoccupait et aurait certainement eu une réponse d'un des membres du groupe. C'était généralement Liam qui était appelé par le management lorsqu'il s'agissait de sujets monétaires et il aurait été apte à renseigner le plus jeune.

« Voilà, je voudrais retirer une somme importante d'argent. J'en aurai besoin promptement, demain au plus tard… Combien ? Eh bien, je dois soustraire dix mille Livres. Je conçois qu'il faille du temps pour réunir cet argent mais c'est extrêmement urgent… Non, je crains ne pas avoir la possibilité de payer par virement. J'ai besoin de liquide. Puis-je passer demain matin ? »

Quoi ? Dix mille Livres ? Mais qu'allait-il faire d'un tel montant ? S'interrogea Niall, toujours aux aguets.

« Je vous retrouve vers dix heures, très bien. Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Donovan. Bonne journée à vous aussi, au revoir. »

L'Irlandais était figé, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Il appréhendait le retour du bouclé dans la pièce principale, estimant qu'il ne serait sans doute pas heureux d'avoir été espionné mais n'avait plus la force de bouger. Effectivement, accompagné d'un soupir lourd et pénible, Harry sortit de sa tanière et aperçut son ami.

« Niall ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis juste venu chercher quelque chose à boire, le frigo de Liam est vide. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air… préoccupé » s'inquiéta –t-il, remarquant les rides d'anxiété qui parcouraient le front autrement lisse du jeune homme.

Le chanteur tenta de reprendre contenance mais le masque d'impassibilité qu'il enfila était inutile. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tromper son complice, le blond se révélait bien trop perspicace pour cela.

« Ecoute, si tu as besoin de parler… » Commença ce dernier avant d'être sèchement interrompu.

« Et si on arrêtait de faire semblant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Le ton dur, froid, tranchant surprit le plus petit qui recula de quelques pas sous l'intensité de l'agacement qui transperçait la voix rauque. Néanmoins, il se recouvra rapidement son sang-froid et redressa les épaules, sondant son vis-à-vis du regard. Mais que se passait-il dans cette maison ? Tout partait en fumée, le moindre geste échappait à leur contrôle, la plus petite parole engendrait des conséquences inestimable. Ils n'étaient plus les garçons insouciants et agréablement immatures qui avaient été réunis des mois auparavant. La vie et les responsabilités s'étaient mêlées à la partie, détruisant la magie de leur relation.

« Dix mille Livres ? Bon sang, Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'une somme aussi importante ? »

« L'anniversaire de Gemma commence à approcher et je ne veux pas être pris au dépourvu, d'accord ? Après cette semaine de vacances, nous retournons en tournée et je n'aurais plus le temps de lui acheter quoi que ce soit de convenable. Je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance, c'est tout ! »

« Avec dix mille Livres ? Tu dois vraiment lui réserver un cadeau exceptionnel, dans ce cas » ironisa l'ainé, un sourire factice étirant ses lèvres.

« Je pensais lui offrir une voiture. Arrête de suspecter chacune de mes actions ! »

« Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que tu n'obtiendras aucun véhicule avec ce montant. Et si tu me disais la vérité, hein ? »

« Il ne s'agit que de l'acompte imposé ! »

« Tu t'enfonces, Harry ! Pourquoi donner autant d'argent en liquide ? »

« Bordel, Niall ! Tu me fais chier, fous-moi la paix ! Prends ton jus d'orange et dégage de mon appartement ! » Hurla le bouclé avant de s'élancer vers l'entrée et de disparaître dans le couloir.

La porte voisine claqua une dizaine de secondes plus tard, indiquant au jeune Irlandais que le bouclé avait rejoint leurs amis. Il s'adossa à un des murs de la salle à vivre et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Cette fois, il n'avait pas assuré. Harry avait surement besoin de soutien et de compréhension, pas de remarques inquisitrices et blessantes. Peu fier de lui, il amorça un mouvement pour quitter le logement lorsqu'une sonnerie attira son attention. Il suivit la mélodie et s'inséra bientôt dans la chambre de son précédent interlocuteur. Sur son lit, abandonné au milieu des couvertures, un éclat lumineux accrocha ses orbes clairs et il s'empara du portable du benjamin. Sur l'écran, un encadré annonçait un nouveau message. Les yeux de Niall s'élargirent lorsqu'il aperçut le nom du correspondant et il pressa le bouton « ouvrir » d'un doigt tremblant. _Ce qu'il faisait était mal, ce qu'il faisait était très mal…_ Pourtant, à l'instant où les mots s'alignèrent sur l'IPhone et qu'il prit connaissance de la note, il sut qu'il avait agi correctement. Le bouclé allait vraiment devoir lui fournir quelques explications.

**Plus que 36 heures, beau brun…**

**-Alexis Xx**

Quand le blond eut suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits pour affronter sans balbutier le regard du plus jeune, il revint à l'appartement de Liam et s'installa à nouveau contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Des éclats de rires lui provinrent et il leva la tête, remarquant qu'Harry et Louis avaient accaparé l'ordinateur portable qui trainait sur la table et consultaient Twitter. Apparemment, leurs fans avaient à nouveau été créatives et amusantes dans leurs commentaires. Soudain, un gémissement plaintif résonna et les joues de Louis s'échauffèrent presque imperceptiblement alors que son meilleur ami passait un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchotaient des paroles réconfortantes.

« Aucune vie privée, c'est pas possible… » souffla amèrement le mécheux.

Sur l'écran du PC était apparue une photo d'Eleanor et de lui-même prise la veille, au bar. Le jeune homme cliqua sur d'autres liens et une série d'images défila devant ses iris azur. Sur certaines, ils se tenaient la main, sur les suivantes, son bras entourait sa taille. Il était facile de comprendre qu'un lien fort liait les deux jeunes, leurs sentiments puissants transperçant les pixels et submergeant le spectateur. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendrit mais néanmoins désespéré, examinant précautionneusement les traits de sa compagne. Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que leur apparition soulève une vague de réactions. Ce qu'il n'aurait pu prévoir, par contre, fut les répliques sanglantes de certaines fans. La cruauté, la méchanceté, l'agressivité emplissaient les messages des Directioners.

La colère bouillait dans les veines du mécheux qui se crispa tout au long de sa lecture. Que lui subisse des critiques était compréhensible mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'accepterait qu'Eleanor soit la cible de propos hostiles. Il désirait plus que tout la défendre et exposer clairement son attachement profond à la demoiselle, seulement, Simon en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait plus le droit de dévoiler sa relation avec la jolie brune, même si lui-même ne savait pas exactement où ils en étaient dans leur couple. Lorsqu'il lui avait rapporté les commandements de son manager, hier soir, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'avait pas les cartes en main et que la décision de dépendait pas de lui. Alors, ignorant les tiraillements d'indignation qui naissaient dans son estomac, il se pencha vers le clavier et effectua son devoir.

** EleanorJCalder et moi sommes simplement amis, les gars ! Pas besoin de vous déchainer sur elle, c'est une fille adorable ! Bisous des garçons, Miss ! :) **


	6. Give Your Heart A Break - Chapitre 5

Debout face au miroir en pied installé dans sa chambre, Harry examinait consciencieusement son reflet. Depuis la pointe de ses orteils dissimulés par ses converses noires jusqu'aux extrémités de ses boucles soyeuses savamment ébouriffées, sans oublier son corps musclé habillé d'un jeans slim foncé et d'un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'un blazer bleu nuit. Alors qu'il repliait les manches de ce dernier et redressait sa blouse, la conversation téléphonique qu'il venait de tenir avec leur manager lui revint en mémoire.

Simon avait contacté les garçons en fin de matinée, lorsque le générique final de Star Wars défilait sur le grand écran du salon de Liam. L'homme avait rapidement pris des nouvelles des chanteurs avant de s'adresser spécifiquement au benjamin, lui annonçant qu'il était dorénavant temps d'appliquer leur 'nouvelle stratégie marketing', comme il se plaisait à la nommer. Leur management avait réservé une table pour deux dans un restaurant chic au centre de Londres, Louis et Harry y étaient attendus à 13 heures. Selon lui, un déjeuner permettrait d'enclencher le processus de diffusion des rumeurs sans l'aperçut sérieux et romantique qu'apporterait une soirée en tête à tête. Après avoir renouveler ses recommandations sur leur comportement devant les objectifs, il avait mis fin à l'appel, lui souhaitant de passer un agréable moment.

Satisfait du résultat, le bouclé s'éloigna et rassembla ses biens. Une fois son portable et son portefeuille en poche, il s'affala sur son lit, patientant calmement. Louis devait être enfermé dans sa salle de bain depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, mais cela ne le surprenait nullement. Même si ce rendez-vous n'était en aucun cas sentimental, les deux jeunes hommes désiraient être présentables. Ils craignaient désormais la colère de leur manager et ne risqueraient pas de faire le moindre faux pas.

Profitant de ces quelques minutes de paix, il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Depuis ce coup de fil, des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans son esprit. D'un côté, il était heureux de se retrouver seul avec le mécheux. Quand bien même leur dispute semblait oubliée et leurs échanges complices ne cessaient plus, la nécessité de parler et d'aplanir les choses se faisait ressentir. Il était impératif de jouer cartes sur table s'ils désiraient reconquérir totalement leur amitié. D'autre part, il était excédé de retenir ses frissons d'excitation, ses étincelles amoureuses, ses émotions enflammées qui le secouaient et malmenaient ses capacités de raisonnement déjà fortement atteintes par cet amour inavoué et refoulé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas éprouver de telles sensations, il n'en avait pas le droit. Le chemin n'était plus très long pour parvenir à accepter la réalité, aussi absurde et troublante soit-elle. La force et le courage lui manquait cruellement…

Cependant, parfois, le destin décidait de freiner les démons qui vous empêchaient d'avancer. Dans certains cas, il suffisait d'un déclic pour faire apparaître la vérité. En ce qui concerne Harry, cette révélation survint grâce aux deux iris bleu azur qu'il croisa lorsque son meilleur ami entra dans son repère. Deux pupilles flamboyantes et un sourire sincère qui assemblèrent les pièces du puzzle.

Adossé à un des murs de pierre qui entouraient leur immeuble, les yeux perdus dans les nombreuses plantations qui agrémentaient leur jardin d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés, Zayn expira un tourbillon de fumée. Aussitôt, sa cigarette vint une nouvelle fois se loger entre ses lèvres pulpeuses et il aspira une nouvelle goulée de tabac. Il constata avec soulagement que les tremblements qui l'ébranlaient depuis son réveil dans les bras de son meilleur ami s'apaisaient lentement. Il ralentit légèrement le rythme, n'inspirant plus aussi ardemment que précédemment. Il s'était isolé pour fumer, souhaitant échapper aux remarques et aux regards désapprobateurs de ses compagnons. Il était conscient que cet acte ne lui apporterait que des ennuis et des problèmes, seulement il en avait besoin. Il était dépendant de ce petit tube de papier entourant ses quelques grammes de drogue légalisée. Il avait cessé de tenter de leur expliquer la nécessité de ce geste, las de leur incompréhension de cette sensation de manque, de défaillance, de faiblesse. S'ils se doutaient des épreuves que le pakistanais traversait ces derniers temps, il accepterait certainement plus aisément ses pratiques mais, pour cela, il faudrait que le jeune homme en parle, qu'il casse ses barrières de fierté qui le retenaient et laisse s'exprimer ses émotions. Il se le refusait. D'un naturel calme et introverti, il excluait la possibilité d'envenimer la situation déjà difficile du groupe.

Finissant sa cigarette, il l'écrasa sous sa semelle et ferma momentanément les yeux. Cruelle erreur… A l'instant même, les souvenirs flous et pourtant étonnamment vivaces de ses cauchemars apparurent sur ses iris. S'accrochant désespérément aux pierres derrière lui, il ouvrit précipitamment les paupières. Cherchant une façon quelconque de se rassurer, il fouilla dans la poche de son jeans et mit la main sur son briquet. L'extirpant de l'espace étroit, il le porta à hauteur de son visage et l'enclencha mécaniquement. Cependant, distrait par les récentes images qui l'avait envahi, il ne remarqua pas que l'objet glissa légèrement dans sa main, s'inclinant dans sa presque-chute. Ce ne fut que lorsque la flamme lécha la peau exposée qu'un violent frisson le saisit. Rabattant rapidement le clapet, il se figea. Curieusement, la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie ne lui laissait pas un gout amer, plutôt une douce nostalgie. Resserrant son emprise sur l'allumoir, il recommença, passant un à un des doigts sous le feu chaleureux. Derrière la torture momentanée, une délivrance confortable le balayait entièrement.

La première phase de l'autodestruction était engrangée : douleur ne rimait pas toujours avec malheur.

Que l'anéantissement commence…

Descendant du véhicule emprunté pour rejoindre le restaurant, Louis et Harry se dirigèrent prestement vers l'immeuble, désirant éviter la foule qui s'accumulait déjà devant les baies vitrées de l'établissement. Pendant le trajet, ils avaient découvert que leur management avait posté un tweet annonçant discrètement et de manière détournée le rendez-vous des deux garçons. Ils avaient cependant abandonné leur agacement derrière eux, décidés à profiter de cet instant. D'un geste avenant, le mécheux ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer pour permettre au bouclé de le précéder, allant même jusqu'à lui reculer sa chaise lorsque leur table leur fut attribuée, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer les moqueries du plus jeune.

« Wow, Lou, je suis impressionné. Jay s'est enfin décidée à t'expliquer ce qu'est la galanterie ? » plaisanta-t-il, taquin. « Mais, je te préviens avant que tu ne sortes le bouquet de roses, j'y suis allergique. »

« Rien n'est trop beau pour mon Hazza » répondit-il après lui avoir tiré la langue, démontrant une nouvelle fois sa maturité.

Harry étouffa un rire, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il se saisit du menu qu'on lui tendait et parcouru les différentes propositions pendant qu'on lui servait un verre de vin. Tandis que leur serveuse s'éloignait, leur commande griffonnée sur son bloc-notes, leur conversation reprit avec autant de vigueur. Ils valsaient d'un sujet à l'autre, se complaisant dans le naturel et la complicité retrouvée. Inévitablement, ils abordèrent des thèmes plus intimes et le prénom d'Eleanor fut prononcé. Réprimant la rancœur et la jalousie qui le tiraillaient, le benjamin écouta patiemment son ainé déblatérer sur la jolie brune. Selon ses dires, elle était fabuleuse. Intelligente, amusante, malicieuse, gracieuse… Pour résumer, elle rassemblait toutes les qualités que Louis avait toujours recherchées chez une potentielle petite-amie. Le bouclé sonda son esprit, tentant de dénicher cette partie de son cerveau qui était heureuse pour son meilleur ami. Parce que c'était ce qu'il devrait ressentir, n'est-ce pas ? Un soulagement que le chanteur ait finalement trouvé la perle rare, pas cette saleté de jalousie qui lui tordait les entrailles et donnait un reflet hypocrite au sourire qu'il envoya à son interlocuteur.

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas énormément, n'est-ce pas… » s'enquit Louis, décelant en moins d'une seconde le manque d'étincelle et de sincérité dans les prunelles de son colocataire.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je me méfie. Votre rencontre est très récente et vous semblez déjà tellement proches… »

« Oui, par moment je me dis que cette situation est complètement dingue. Mais quand j'y réfléchis, je sais que je serais heureux avec elle, si je prenais le risque d'essayer. Alors, à quoi cela servirait-il d'attendre ? Quand tu es certain de tes sentiments, pourquoi ne pas les dévoiler au grand jour plutôt que de les laisser te déchirer ? »

« Tu l'aimes ? » murmura-t-il, ancrant ses iris de jade dans celles turquoises de son meilleur ami.

« Non, je la connais à peine. Mais, ça viendra. Un jour, surement… » rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton tout aussi calme.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, promets-moi simplement d'être prudent, d'accord ? Ne baisse pas ta garde trop rapidement. »

« Je te le promets. Et, Harry ? Peu importe la façon dont les choses évolueront avec Eleanor, sache simplement que je serais toujours là pour toi. Ça ne change absolument rien à la donne, tu passeras toujours en premier. Tu es et tu resteras ma priorité. »

Rendu muet par les émotions qui s'emparèrent de son être, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, un sourire éblouissant étirant ses traits, touchant Louis en plein cœur.

_ Quand tu es certain de tes sentiments, pourquoi ne pas les dévoiler au grand jour plutôt que de les laisser te déchirer ?_

Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement dans le salon, brisant la quiétude qui entourait Liam. Relevant les yeux du livre qu'il déchiffrait, il observa Zayn, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir à la volée. Surpris, il l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai envie de marcher, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, laisse-moi une seconde. J'attrape mon portable, ma veste et je te suis » répondit le châtain en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Pas de problème, je t'attends en bas. »

Le métis tourna sur ses talons et disparut entre les châssis bordant le panneau de bois. Intrigué, le benjamin remarqua la brutalité et la hargne qui accompagnèrent ses gestes lorsqu'il s'éloigna, et les tapements assourdissants des chaussures de Zayn contre les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée confirmèrent l'état de nervosité du jeune homme.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils avancèrent silencieusement pendant une bonne centaine de mètres. Le pakistanais avaient les pupilles fixées droit devant lui, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. De son côté, Liam ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter et de se trémousser, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il aspirait à interroger son meilleur ami sur son sommeil agité et ses gémissements effrayés mais une force invisible l'en empêchait. Les deux complices à l'amitié autrefois tellement intime qu'elle se fondait régulièrement avec la romance étaient à présent deux étrangers timides, évitant de se regarder pour ne pas entamer une conversation qu'ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir tenir.

« Zayn… Ce matin, quand tu dormais pendant le film, tu n'arrêtais pas de parler. Tu murmurais des mots incompréhensibles et tu te débattais, comme si tu étais aux prises avec quelque chose de terrifiant… » Il s'interrompit, espérant que le chanteur lui fournirait des explications. Devant le silence persistant qui s'installa entre eux, il comprit qu'il devait continuer.

« Est-ce… Comment dire ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'insulte de cette adolescente ? »

« Tout va très bien, merci. » Coupa froidement le métis. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, le brun sentit son corps se tendre considérablement.

« Si jamais tu veux en parler… » Insista-t-il posément.

« Tu es là, je sais » sourit Zayn, se radoucissant instantanément, soulagé de constater que même sa méchanceté ne faisait pas fuir son meilleur ami.

Liam se pencha et attrapa sa main. Le pakistanais resserra son emprise sur les doigts entremêlés aux siens, la culpabilité déferlant sur sa silhouette frêle. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, l'assommant avec l'intensité d'une gifle, leurs différences le poignardèrent. La peau pâle du châtain contrastant avec la nuance café-au-lait de sa chair, les mœurs occidentales compréhensives détonantes en comparaison de sa religion autoritaire qui prohibait la dissemblance, rejetait la discordance et dont une des plus grandes trahisons était l'homosexualité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce détail se révélait soudainement aussi important à ses yeux, peut-être était-ce les regards tendres que ne cessaient de lui envoyer Liam, peut-être les nœuds qui se formaient dans son estomac lorsque son meilleur ami l'attirait contre lui pourraient en expliquer la raison, peut-être était-il simplement trop perturbé pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dévoilement fut sans doute la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, la cause de son brusque effroi. S'écartant du jeune chanteur, il s'arracha violement à sa prise.

« Zayn ? »

Le métis se détourna, sa fierté lui hurlant de dissimuler les larmes de colère et de frustration qui s'accumulaient aux bords de ses paupières. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour duper Liam qui s'avança rapidement vers son ami et tendit les bras, l'invitant à se fondre dans une étreinte.

« Stop ! On arrête Liam, j'en ai marre ! Je ne supporte plus tes câlins, ta douceur, ta gentillesse… Tu m'étouffes, tu comprends ? Tu m'étouffes, bordel ! J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de me relever et de passer à autre chose mais, s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille ! A chaque fois que tu me dis que tout va bien se passer, que je ne dois pas laisser des inconnus m'atteindre, je me sens encore un peu plus faible. Elle m'a tout pris, tu comprends ? Cette fille m'a complètement détruit, elle a tout bouleversé en disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Tu crois que c'était la première fois ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas habitué à de telles critiques ? Des horreurs j'en reçois des dizaines par jour sur Twitter, je me fais attaquer constamment. Alors, oui, je vais m'en sortir. Oui, je vais reprendre le dessus, j'ai juste besoin que tu me laisses la possibilité de le faire à ma manière. »

Sur ses mots, avec un dernier regard sombre empli de vagues d'émotions, Zayn s'évada, quittant ce parc et abandonnant son protecteur qui, par un mauvais coup du sort, se trouvait également être son bourreau.

« Merci, messieurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi » énonça un employé, accompagnant les deux jeunes chanteurs jusqu'à la sortie du restaurant.

Le remerciant et lui retournant la politesse, Louis observa les alentours. Selon le message qu'il venait de recevoir de leur chauffeur, leur voiture était garée deux rues plus loin, juste le temps pour eux de se balader devant les caméras, exhibant leur bonheur et leur 'amitié améliorée'. Effectivement, les paparazzis étaient au rendez-vous, des dizaines de journalistes et de photographes, entourés de nombreux fans, s'étalaient devant l'enseigne du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta un instant, lançant un regard espiègle à Harry.

« C'est parti ! » lança-t-il avant de franchir l'entrée d'un pas décidé, s'emparant simultanément de la main du bouclé.

Dès que leurs idoles apparurent à l'extérieur, des cris résonnèrent de toutes parts, emplissant l'air et se répercutant sur les murs des immeubles voisins. Des hurlements déchirés par l'excitation et l'enfièvrement retentirent, des sanglots se distinguèrent alors que des larmes commençaient à colorer les joues des adolescentes comblées d'apercevoir les jeunes hommes. Souriants, les deux stars montantes firent signe à la foule, s'arrêtant à quelques reprises pour signer des bouts de papier, poser pour une photo floue à cause des tremblements des demoiselles. Cependant, au milieu de cette folie, leurs doigts se retrouvaient dès qu'ils avaient lâchés un stylo ou qu'un flash les avait illuminés, sans cesse. Avec une simplicité et un naturel déconcertants, ils suivirent les règles imposées par Simon, prenant l'apparence d'un parfait petit couple naissant. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Du moins, ils espéraient secrètement qu'un jour, ça ne le soit plus.

S'éloignant finalement de la foule, ils continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement, ce qui n'empêcha pas les journalistes et les caméramans de les traquer, leur jetant toutes sortes de questions. Afin de parfaire l'illusion, Louis relâcha la main du benjamin, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille fine, l'attirant tout contre lui. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement le bas des reins de l'adolescent qui ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être qu'il étouffa en nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'ainé. Harry sentit nettement une chaleur embarrassante envahir ses joues, et le baiser que son meilleur ami déposa sur son front ne fit qu'intensifier son rougissement. Désormais, il en était certain. Son désir le plus cher était que cette tromperie montée de toutes pièces devienne réalité. Il s'imaginait parfaitement, se promenant dans les ruelles londoniennes, main dans la main avec l'homme qu'il aimait, son corps frôlant le sien, sans le poids du mensonge et de la crainte pesant sur ses épaules. Sur le long chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir pour atteindre le bonheur, le premier arrêt était l'honnêteté, et il était prêt à essayer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur véhicule, ils y montèrent rapidement, souriant une dernière fois à la presse, avant de refermer la lourde portière.

« Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était drôle. Et tes rougissements étaient adorables, tu menaces à chaque instant de me faire craquer, Haz ! » s'amusa Louis, ébouriffant tendrement ses boucles désordonnées.

« Justement, Lou… Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer. » chuchota-t-il, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux. Il poursuivit avant que le courage ne lui fausse compagnie. « Je ne me suis jamais réellement inquiété de mes préférences, de mes attirances. Pour moi, il était tout aussi normal d'être charmé par les garçons que par les filles, c'était simplement un sujet dont on ne devait pas parler. Alors, quand le désir ou le trouble devenait excessif, je séduisais une fille et je passais la nuit avec elle, mes envies passaient et je reprenais le cours de ma vie. Mais, à un moment, ça n'a plus été suffisant. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que mes sentiments n'étaient pas convenables, je me suis battu pour repousser ces sensations. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries mais, maintenant, je suis prêt. Et je veux que tu sois la première personne à l'apprendre… Louis, je suis homosexuel. »

Un silence persistant s'installa dans l'habitacle, seul les ronronnements du moteur se faisaient entendre. Le benjamin n'osait pas effectuer le moindre mouvement, paralysé, craignant la réaction de son ainé. Une perle salée quitta ses orbes émeraude, descendant les courbes de son visage et se perdant dans son cou. Doucement, une main se glissa sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête. Le réflexe fut immédiat, il ferma les yeux, fortement, attendant la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une caresse lente et douce sur sa joue alors que le souffle de Louis effleura sa peau et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa paupière droite, y déposant un tendre baiser avant de s'aventurer vers celle de gauche pour répéter le geste. Ses lippes descendirent ensuite pour chatouiller le bout de son nez, avant de s'immobilier au coin de ses lèvres. Quand il s'écarta, son regard clair rencontra celui vert de jade de son meilleur ami. Sans un mot, il l'attira sur ses genoux. Harry se débattit avec sa ceinture avant de rejoindre le creux des bras de Louis, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur si particulière.

« Tu es et tu resteras ma priorité, ça ne change rien à la donne. Ne l'oublie jamais… »

Dévalant la rue menant à son appartement avec une vitesse incontrôlable, contournant les quelques promeneurs qui apparaissaient dans son itinéraire, Zayn finit par atteindre son logement. Enfonçant sa clé dans la serrure, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à déverrouiller sa porte. A la seconde où il posa le pied sur son parquet, il s'élança vers la salle de bain. Sa vue affaiblie par les torrents de larmes qui roulaient le long des courbes de ses pommettes, il fouilla dans un tiroir, finissant par mettre la main sur un fin morceau de fer. Il l'allongea dans sa paume, l'observant silencieusement. Était-il vraiment prêt à sauter le pas ? Il savait que, parallèlement au tabagisme, c'était une pratique qui développait une emprise puissante sur votre organisme. Avait-il la force d'assumer une seconde addiction ? Il cligna des paupières et le millième de seconde où il fut plongé dans l'obscurité suffit à soulever une vague de panique. Il ne pouvait plus hésiter, il ne voulait plus hésiter.

Se débarrassant de son pantalon, il remonta le bas de son boxer. A défaut d'être fort, il devait au moins faire preuve de discrétion. Inspirant profondément, il glissa la lame de rasoir contre sa cuisse, laissant la plaquette pénétrer sa chair. Tout comme le sang qui s'écoula sur sa jambe, il ne put retenir le cri de souffrance qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Pris dans une sorte de transe, il releva son arme et la réintroduit dans sa peau, dessinant une deuxième marque, une deuxième cicatrice. Il continua, poursuivant jusqu'à ce que la douleur fut anesthésiée par la léthargie et l'engourdissement qui envahit ses veines. Il était heureux. C'est avec un dégout égalant son soulagement qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, ramenant son membre blessé contre sa poitrine.

Remerciant une dernière fois son conseiller bancaire, Harry quitta son bureau et traversa le hall de l'agence le plus rapidement possible, s'interdisant toutefois de courir pour conserver un minimum de savoir vivre. Dans sa main, la valise contenant la somme exigée par Alexis semblait incroyablement lourde. A chaque pas qu'il effectuait, son poids s'appesantissait, les contours de la poignée mordant davantage la chair de sa paume. Il accéléra le pas, atteint la sortie et, s'avançant jusqu'à la voiture, ouvrit le coffre, y déposant son butin avant de se glisser sur les sièges. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua au chauffeur de reprendre la route, percevant les ronronnements du moteur. Alors que le véhicule se faufilait dans le trafic Londonien, il appuya sa tête douloureuse contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser les idées sombres qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts.

Lorsque le min-van se gara en face des studios, l'arrêt brusque le tira de son sommeillement. Il bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers l'imposant bâtiment en jetant un regard paniqué à sa montre : 10H45. Il avait prévenu les garçons qu'ils seraient en retard, leur précisant qu'il avait un rendez-vous à la banque sans pour autant leur donner plus de détails, mais c'était la réaction de leur manager qui l'inquiétait. Vu ses comportements récents, il était conscient que plus il évitait les contrariétés, mieux Simon se porterait. Seulement, il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. Ce détour avant de se rendre au rendez-vous que leur avait fixé l'homme était indispensable pour la sécurité et le confort du groupe.

Si leur équipe les avait convoqués ce matin malgré leur période de repos, c'était pour leur montrer les différents projets de couverture de l'édition limitée de leur album comportant, outre la dizaine de chansons ordinaires, quelques pistes supplémentaires et des témoignages audio et écrits des chanteurs. Leurs graphistes y travaillaient depuis plusieurs semaines et avaient sélectionné trois photos des garçons, le choix final leur appartenant. C'était justement à l'instant de la décision critique que le bouclé pénétra dans le repère de leur mentor.

« Bonjour, Simon » murmura Harry avant de rejoindre ses amis autour des différentes images.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un court hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur leur tâche. Le benjamin s'accouda à la table aux côtés de Louis qui lui envoya un sourire lumineux, déposant un baiser sur sa joue et reprenant aussitôt son débat acharné avec Liam alors que le brun se mêlait à la conversation qu'entretenaient Zayn et Niall. Après une bonne heure de discussion, d'échanges de point de vue et de contestations, ils optèrent pour une photographie où ils étaient rassemblés autour d'un énorme panneau sur lequel s'étendait le sigle 1D. Oui, c'était parfait. La complicité et la fraternité sans faille qui s'échappaient de l'image serrant le cœur de chacun d'entre eux, les faisant supplier le ciel que cela ne soit pas uniquement un vague souvenir mais une réalité toujours aussi présente et établie.

Simon ayant contacté ses designers et annoncé la décision du groupe, les cinq adolescents laissèrent exploser leur joie. Niall sauta joyeusement d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, Harry laissa échapper un cri aigu et Louis sortit précipitamment son portable pour immortaliser l'instant, en profitant pour photographier l'image choisie. Il envoya un court message à Eleanor, y joignant le portrait et lui proposant un rendez-vous dans la soirée pour qu'elle puisse partager son opinion. Liam, quant à lui, encore installé sur sa chaise aux côtés de Zayn, posa brusquement et ardemment sa main sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami, l'excitation et l'enthousiasme chassant momentanément l'incompréhension et la tristesse qu'il ressentait face aux propos récents du pakistanais. Par ailleurs, celui-ci aurait adoré pouvoir se fondre dans l'instant, oublier sa colère et juste enlacer le châtain. Cependant, la douleur sourde qui l'envahit lorsque les doigts de Liam s'abattirent à l'endroit même où sa peau mutilée le démangeait le figea dans son élan. Retenant difficilement un cri de souffrance, ce dernier se leva soudainement, échappant à l'emprise du plus jeune, renversant son siège au passage et se précipitant vers la sortie de la pièce. Avant de s'aventurer dans les studios à la recherche de toilettes où il pourrait examiner ses blessures dont la plaie s'était certainement ré-ouverte sous l'impact, il aperçut le visage brisé de Liam où toute joie éprouvée quelques secondes auparavant s'évanouissait sous l'expression bouleversée et torturée qui assombrissait ses traits. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette…

A une dizaine de kilomètres de là, une jeune fille triturait son portable, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de la banque lui annonçant sans détour que si elle ne s'acquittait pas de ses factures avant le 10 Septembre, l'électricité lui serait coupée. De plus, une phrase soulignée dans le bas du courrier lui rappelait qu'elle ne disposait plus que de deux jours pour verser la somme correspondant au remboursement de son prêt. Eleanor inspira profondément, tentant d'apaiser la nervosité qui s'accroissait dans ses entrailles. Pour résumer, elle avait quatre jours rassembler un montant qui couvrirait son emprunt plus les quelques centaines de Livres qu'elle devait pour son loyer et le reste de ses besoins. Cette fois, elle était dos au mur. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle était contrainte de trouver un moyen de se relever et de payer ses dus. Elle se promit aussitôt de redoubler d'efforts pour trouver un emploi, mais face à l'urgence de la situation, une seule solution s'imposa.

Elle y avait longuement réfléchi, avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens et, malheureusement, peu importe l'angle sous lequel on regarderait ses actes, ils seraient interprétés comme de la trahison. Si seulement Louis et les garçons n'avaient pas été aussi gentils avec elle et ne lui avait pas confié autant de choses, elle ne ressentirait pas ce tiraillement de honte et de désespoir qui la déchirait alors qu'elle s'emparait de son portefeuille en en sortait la carte colorée de ce célèbre magazine people. S'allongeant sur son lit, elle porta son téléphone à hauteur de ses yeux, le contemplant longuement, comme s'il pouvait apporter des réponses à ses interrogations. Ce fut lorsque celui-ci vibra dans son étreinte qu'elle sortit de sa transe et ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

**Jolie jeune fille, tu as l'honneur de découvrir en exclusivité la couverture de notre album version limitée ! On dine ensemble ce soir ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pu te prendre dans mes bras…**

**-Lou Xx**

Jointe au texte ce trouvait une magnifique photo des garçons qui, sans aucun doute, déclencherait des hurlements chez leurs fans quand elles la découvriront. En dépit de la fierté qui l'envahit en observant le futur chef d'œuvre de ses amis, le dégout l'accabla. _Pourquoi, Louis ? Pourquoi me m'offres-tu l'occasion de te détruire ?_

Fébrile, elle composa de ses doigts tremblants le numéro indiqué sur le carton et attendit, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique.

« Bonjour, ici Brand New News Magazine. Katy Swan à l'appareil. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » résonna une voix stridente.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Eleanor Calder. Vous m'avez rendu visite l'autre jour… » commença nerveusement la jeune femme.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Calder! Je me souviens de vous, vous êtes l'actuelle petite-amie de Louis Tomlinson. »

« C'est bien ça… Justement, je vous appelais au sujet de votre proposition, si elle est toujours valable. »

« Vous acceptez de nous confier quelques informations ? Impeccable, nous pourrons vendre une quantité exceptionnelle d'exemplaires avec votre aide. En quoi consistent vos renseignements ? » La frénésie emplissait le ton aigu de son interlocutrice.

« Je viens de recevoir la photo de couverture exclusive de leur album version limitée. Sa diffusion devait être effectuée lors d'une soirée grandiose où des fans auraient pu rencontrer les chanteurs. »

« Merveilleux ! Tout un événement réduit en fumée… Pauvres garçons ! Quoi qu'il en soit, envoyez-moi cette image directement et vous serez largement récompensée. Avec un document d'une telle ampleur, votre rémunération devrait frôler les deux mille Livres. Indiquez-moi votre numéro de compte et l'argent vous sera verser d'ici quelques heures. » Répondit farouchement la journaliste.

Les yeux se remplissant de larmes alors qu'elle s'exécutait, Eleanor lui fournit ses informations pratiques avant de lui communiquer la photo. Lorsqu'elle mit fin à l'appel, elle courut vers sa salle de bain, les jambes chancelantes avant de tomber à genoux devant ses toilettes et de laisser ses nausées secouer son corps agité.

Les grondements de l'estomac de Niall aillant éveillé l'appétit des quatre artistes l'accompagnant, ils se dirigèrent vers une pizzeria proche des studios où ils déjeunèrent rapidement avant de retrouver leur immeuble. L'ambiance était pesante, étouffante. Un embarras inhabituel et une timidité inconnue emplissait l'air, renforçant la distance qui les séparait. Les silences se faisaient plus importants, les conversations perdaient quelque peu de leur naturel. C'est avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé qu'ils quittèrent les lieux. Dans leur véhicule, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, isolé du reste du groupe. La seule vision qui leur réchauffait le cœur et leur apportait un léger espoir fut les doigts de Louis qui s'entremêlèrent avec ceux du benjamin lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant et leurs mains qui restèrent liées alors qu'ils voguaient dans les rues de Londres, pourtant à l'abri de la presse dans leur voiture.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint leur destination, Niall s'éloigna aussitôt vers les galeries marchandes de la capitale, prétextant une douloureuse migraine et un besoin urgent de prendre l'air. Liam lui proposa de l'accompagner mais le blond déclina gentiment, pressant le pas en direction des magasins. Zayn invoqua une fatigue insoutenable et rejoignit sa chambre, ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis d'objecter. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Les cernes violets s'étendant sous ses yeux sombres constituant une preuve suffisante. Liam soupira lourdement au départ de son meilleur ami et les larmes qui s'accumulèrent aux bords de ses paupières ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux deux autres jeunes hommes qui s'assurèrent immédiatement du bien-être. Il les tranquillisa brièvement sur son état avant de s'élancer dans la cage d'escaliers et de disparaitre dans son repère. Confus quant à la succession d'évènements, Louis et Harry remontèrent également vers leur logement. Alors que le benjamin s'affala dans un canapé et ouvrit son PC, désirant se relaxer avant de se rendre au parking où l'attendrait Alexis d'ici quelques heures, l'ainé rassemblait ses affaires, Eleanor l'ayant invité à passer la soirée chez elle.

Alors que la mâchoire du bouclé se contractait fortement sous l'accablement et la désolation de ne plus revoir son meilleur ami de la journée alors qu'_elle _disposerait du mécheux à loisir, il ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques mètres de lui, dissimulé par les épais murs de béton qui entouraient les appartements, allongé dans son lit, Liam partageait exactement ses sentiments. Le vide profond qui l'habitait, le trou béant percé dans sa poitrine par les mots accusateurs de son meilleur ami semblait aspirer les moindres étincelles de joie qu'il pouvait ressentir. Sans la présence agréable et rassurante du pakistanais à ses côtés, il n'avait plus la force d'affronter son quotidien. C'était comme si une partie de son âme avait été arrachée, son corps mutilé et douloureux abandonné sur le côté de la route souffrait de cette absence vitale. Chaque petit détail insignifiant concernant le jeune homme à la chevelure noir de jais lui revint en mémoire, soulignant l'ensemble de ses petits défauts qui accentuaient sa perfection. Toutes ses particularités lui manquaient, déchirant un peu plus ses entrailles. Son rire chaleureux, son visage d'ange, sa peau tannée, son regard profond, sa main chaude dans la sienne, son nez s'enfouissant tendrement dans son cou pour inspirer l'odeur si particulière… Les rumeurs disaient qu'il fallait toucher le fond pour prendre assez de recul et analyser la situation. La seule chose s'apparentant à une certitude aux yeux de Liam était qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber plus bas, et, effectivement, la révélation apparut : cette passion, cette adoration, cette vénération, ce frisson de ferveur était plus communément appelé amour.

Le vent vif de ce début d'automne chatouilla les courbes de son visage et décoiffa ses boucles alors qu'il gara sa voiture dans le parking désert du bar où se déroulerait son rendez-vous. S'extirpant de l'habitacle, il inspecta rapidement les alentours et réprima un frisson lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme. D'un pas faussement assuré, s'emparant de la valise, il traversa le stationnement. Au fil des secondes qui s'égrainaient alors que sa proie approchait, le sourire insolent de la blonde s'agrandit, abritée derrière son véhicule.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? » roucoula-t-elle, la moquerie se dissimulant sous la voix ferme.

« Voilà ton argent, dégage maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton impétueux en lui tendant la mallette.

Capturant son butin avec des mains avides, elle déverrouilla le trésor et enfouit ses doigts dans les nombreuses liasses. « Ne bouge pas, Styles ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.»

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure afin d'étouffer le flot de jurons et d'insultes qui menaçaient de lui échapper, le bouclé reporta son attention sur son maître chanteur. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Alexis ? » s'exaspéra-t-il finalement.

Chacun des muscles de son corps tendu, dressé à l'affut, le jeune homme patienta difficilement tandis qu'elle continuait à explorer son butin. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle en extorqua une partie et la glissa dans la poche dans son manteau aussi sombre que son âme. A vue d'œil, Harry estima que la somme dérobée jouxtait les deux mille Livres. Elle ancra son regard clair dans le sien, ses iris tellement semblables à celles de son meilleur ami le scrutant intensément. Il se décala légèrement, mal à l'aise sous le regard bien trop familier.

« Tu t'es suffisamment amusée avec moi, je m'en vais ! » s'écria-t-il enfin, ne supportant plus la culpabilité qui montait en lui alors que les images de Louis envahissait son esprit.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'hausser la voix. Retourne-toi, discrètement, tu aperçois les deux hommes là-bas adossés contre le mur ? Ce sont deux officiers de police qui suivent pratiquement chacun de mes déplacements depuis quelques jours. J'ai visiblement rejoint le club des ennemis publics, ils n'apprécient pas vraiment mes activités… Comment dire ? Illégitimes. » Conseilla-t-elle mièvrement.

« Pardon ? Bon sang, Alexis ! Dans quoi est-ce que tu m'as embarqué ? »

La panique s'empara de son corps et il ne put contrôler les tremblements de ses jambes. Remarquant son trouble, elle accepta de s'expliquer. « Il y a plusieurs mois, j'ai assisté à une fête dans un bar plutôt louche. Effectivement, l'alcool coulait à flot et la drogue s'échangeait encore plus aisément. J'étais d'humeur joyeuse, effarouchée et j'ai décrété qu'essayer quelques grammes ne pourraient pas me faire de mal, je voulais simplement m'amuser. Je n'avais pas prévu de ne plus pouvoir y renoncer. Je suis une toxicomane, Harry. Je tombe un peu plus bas chaque jour et je ne dispose pas des moyens financiers indispensables. Au fil des mois, j'ai accumulé les dettes. Désormais je n'ai plus le choix, si je ne rembourse pas mes fournisseurs au plus vite, quelque chose d'horrible pourrait se produire… C'est là que tu entres en jeu.»

« Comment oses-tu me mêler à tes problèmes de cette façon ? Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu as l'argent maintenant, paie tes dus et laisse-moi tranquille ! » S'emporta-t-il brusquement. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que cette situation était bien réelle.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Styles. Une fois que tu es entré dans ce réseau, tu n'en sors plus. Tu te souviens de mes deux surveillants attitrés ? Ils n'attendent qu'une preuve tangible pour me coincer et je ne leur offrirai pas ce plaisir. D'une quelconque façon, ils sont parvenus à découvrir l'heure et le et approximativement le lieu du rendez-vous que nous avons fixé demain. Tu comprendras que je ne peux évidemment pas m'y rendre moi-même, voilà pourquoi tu t'occuperas du transfert du montant. »

« Tu leur dois dix mille Livres ? Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! »

« Ils ont exigés huit mille Livres, le petit supplément sera pour mon enrichissement personnel » indiqua la demoiselle.

« Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais accepter de courir le risque de me faire surprendre par la police en plein trafic de drogue pour tes beaux yeux ? Tu as l'argent, débrouille-toi avec ça ! »

« Très bien, très bien… Au fait, tu connais une certaine Eleanor Calder ? Jeune fille adorable, très intelligente, si on en croit les dires de mon principal dealer qui se trouve partager ses cours de politique à l'Université. Tu tiens beaucoup à elle ? J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, il serait dommage que tu souffres de ce qui pourrait lui arriver maintenant que tu refuses de m'aider… » Menaça-t-elle d'une voix effrontément douce.

Harry se figea, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Les murs se refermaient autour de lui, il était pris au piège d'un complot bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Eleanor était en danger. Il était parfaitement conscient de la gravité de la situation. Il ne se permettrait pas d'accentuer l'insécurité qui l'entourait. Il ne trahirait pas Louis de la sorte, il n'abandonnerait pas la jeune femme qui était l'origine du sourire resplendissant qui ne quittait plus son meilleur ami. Baissant la tête, il se résigna.

« Demain matin, six heures précis devant le troisième arbre du parc au coin de ta rue. Sois discret. »

Alors qu'elle s'éloigna pour prendre place dans sa voiture, elle s'approcha de l'oreille du bouclé et y glissa sournoisement : « N'oublie pas, Styles. Si je tombe, tu m'accompagneras pour comprendre ce qu'est réellement une chute. »

Sur ce, elle pénétra dans l'habitacle et s'échappa rapidement, lui adressant un léger signe de la main alors qu'elle le dépassait.

Enfermé dans l'obscurité effrayante de sa chambre, Zayn se retourna une nouvelle fois dans ses draps. Apercevant la faible luminosité s'écoulant des chiffres dansant sur le cadran de son réveil, il s'accrocha à cette lueur d'espoir. Les nuages colonisaient le ciel Londonien et la pénombre de la pièce était unanime. Craignant de fermer les paupières, désirant échapper aux ténèbres qui le hanteraient irrévocablement à l'instant même où il cèderait à la fatigue, le pakistanais luttait pour rester éveillé. Il ne supportait plus les cauchemars qui le déchiraient de toutes parts dès qu'il baissait la garde, il devait résister. Seulement, le chemin menant à la libération semblait tout aussi terrifiant que la résignation. Il comprenait désormais que seule la chaleur de Liam constituait un remède suffisamment puissant pour anesthésier ses songes. Le repos ne lui serait accordé que lorsque la force de se relever l'habiterait à nouveau. Malheureusement, la source de cette ardeur s'établissait en terres inconnues. S'il prenait le risque de s'aventurer dans un domaine où ses sentiments, ses émotions et les principes ancestraux qui lui étaient inculqués depuis sa naissance seraient chamboulés, remis en question, bouleversés, il devrait accepter de regarder la vérité en face. Pourtant, malgré les voix persistantes qui lui soufflaient que la révélation était à portée de main, il refusait d'admettre la réalité. Non, ce soir il se contenterait de profiter une fois de plus de la gentillesse de son meilleur ami, s'affaiblissant davantage, anéantissant l'effet bénéfique que sa présence produirait.

Repoussant ses couettes, il enfila un boxer et sortit de son appartement. Longeant le couloir désert, il gravit les escaliers deux-à-deux et pénétra dans l'antre de Liam. L'absence de lumière le fit se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier et, effectivement, le jeune homme était allongé dans son lit, son torse se soulevant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses mèches rebelles retombant sur son visage détendu, sa poitrine nue offerte, la comparaison avec un ange fut trop tentante pour que Zayn puisse s'en empêcher.

Lentement, il s'approcha et, avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se glissa sous les couvertures. S'abandonnant au bien-être qui l'envahit presque instantanément, sa tête reposa sur le torse chaud et ses bras s'enroulèrent timidement autour de la taille fine. Les mouvements interrompant le calme de son sommeil, le corps de Liam se décala et, toujours dans les bras de Morphée, il se fondit dans l'étreinte et resserra son emprise. Clairement, leur inconscient comprenait beaucoup plus rapidement que leur esprit amoureux…

Au moment où Zayn sombrait finalement dans une somnolence réparatrice, la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry se précipita dans le corridor de droite, courant comme si ça vie en dépendait, ce qui, à peu de choses près, était véridique. Arrivé à destination, il tambourina contre la porte qui lui faisait face, ses coups renforcés par la colère, la peur et la confusion qui l'animaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, le panneau de bois s'entrouvrit et le bouclé se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement, se jetant dans les bras d'un blond complètement perdu quant à l'agencement des évènements. Comprenant qu'il ne serait nullement bénéfique de sonder son ami alors qu'il pouvait à peine articuler un mot sous ses tremblements, il l'attira sur le sol avec lui. Là, à moitié étendu sur un parquet froid dont la teinte autrefois immaculée se coloraient dorénavant d'éclats sombres lorsque ses larmes s'écrasaient à sa surface, il s'accrocha aux conseils de son voisin et inspira et expira profondément, suivant son exemple. Lorsque le choc et la surprise se furent passablement dissipés, Harry leva ses yeux embués vers le jeune Irlandais et, d'une voix fragile et vacillante, lui narra le récit dramatique et sensationnel qu'était devenue sa vie. Il retraça précisément chaque circonstance, chaque expérience, chaque épreuve depuis sa rencontre avec Alexis quelques semaines auparavant. Pas un seul secret ne resta dissimulé, il dévoila son existence sans tabou et sans hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas tenir seul, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se battre. Arrivé au bout de ses explications, il remercia silencieusement Niall pour son absence d'interruption. Ses seules réactions avaient été un sourire attendri et heureux lorsqu'Harry avait révélé son amour pour Louis et un frisson accompagné de chair-de-poule quand le chantage d'Alexis était entré en compte. Il n'y avait ni déception, ni dégout dans ses prunelles. Juste un éclat d'inquiétude et de détermination.

Le mutisme des deux chanteurs se prolongea, leur respiration constituant l'unique fond sonore alors qu'intérieurement, une tempête de crainte et d'affolement les remuaient. Les paupières d'Harry se fermèrent et Niall l'attira une nouvelle fois contre son torse, permettant à son corps épuisé de relâcher la pression. Après une longue demi-heure d'immobilité, le blond senti ses jambes s'engourdirent et amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Harry grogna, le nez toujours enfoui dans son t-shirt et resserra son étreinte.

« Ne bouge pas, s'il te plait… » murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, princesse » fredonna le blond en sautant sur ses pieds, entrainant son ami dans son sillage. Il rattrapa de justesse le benjamin dont l'équilibre semblait évanoui et le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. « Attends une seconde, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Errant jusqu'à sa cuisine, Niall se figea néanmoins en chemin et, modifiant subitement sa trajectoire, rejoignit sa salle de bain. S'assurant de fermer la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être aperçu du plus jeune, il sortit une boite de cachets et en déversa un dans sa paume. Il rangea ensuite sa trouvaille et se faufila jusqu'à son bar ou il introduit la pilule dans un gobelet avant de l'emplir du liquide incolore. Une fois qu'elle eut entièrement disparu dans l'uniformité du solvant, il se redirigea vers sa chambre où le bouclé était déjà enseveli sous les couvertures, presque endormi.

« Voilà Hazza, avale ça. Ça va te faire du bien. »

Alors que son ami vidait son verre, le blond détourna le regard sous la culpabilité. Oui, il trompait son ami mais n'avait-il pas la plus belle des intentions ? Car c'était bien la loyauté qui le poussait à s'assurer que le jeune homme ne serait pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux le lendemain lorsqu'il devrait assumer les retombées de ses erreurs. Observant le bouclé s'assoupir, il retourna dans son salon et s'affala devant la télévision. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qui ornait la pièce : 00H30. Dans cinq heures et trente minutes précisément, sa destinée pourrait prendre un tournant insoupçonné.

Lorsque la sonnerie assourdissante d'un réveil résonna dans la chambre, le jeune brun endormit sous les couettes battit faiblement des paupières, se familiarisant doucement avec la douce luminosité matinale. Lorsqu'il eut rassemblé assez de forces pour tendre la main et éteindre l'appareil qui ne tarderait pas à rencontrer le sol s'il ne cessait pas sa torture auditive, Harry se redressa dans le lit en maugréant contre ce réveil matinal. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se dégager des draps, il remarqua que les murs de la pièce n'étaient pas bleu pâle comme ils étaient supposés l'être mais vert d'eau. Ecarquillant les yeux, il examina la salle de plus près et constata rapidement qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui mais dans l'appartement de Niall qui devait certainement avoir oublié de couper son réveil en se levant. Mais, attendez… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas passé la nuit dans son propre logement ? Et, d'ailleurs, où se cachait l'Irlandais ? C'est alors que, le bousculant avec l'intensité d'un tsunami, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire dans ses moindres détails. Alexis, le chantage, l'argent, le rendez-vous… Merde, le rendez-vous ! Se tournant vers sa montre, l'heure lui sauta aux yeux, accroissant la sensation d'étouffement qui le submergeait : 6H30. Il était en retard, il ne pourrait pas remettre le montant et cette manipulatrice allait s'en prendre à Eleanor ! Il se rassura en se répétant que tant que Louis était avec elle, comme c'était le cas en cet instant, elle ne risquait rien.

Il était temps d'agir. Sautant sur ses pieds, le bouclé s'élança vers la salle de bain où il se débarbouilla rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements ôtés hier soir. Repartant de plus belle vers la cuisine, il se versa une tasse de café tout en avançant dans le salon pour récupérer la mallette. Atteignant le seuil de la porte, il s'immobilisa. Le canapé sur laquelle la valise avait été déposée quelques heures plus tôt était vide. Oh non… Balayant la pièce du regard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'argent n'était plus là. _Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer…_ Niall devait surement l'avoir rangée ailleurs.

« Niall ? » interrogea-t-il, réalisant soudain l'absence de son ami. « Niall ? Tu es là ? » répéta-t-il quand seul le silence lui répondit.

Il bondit sur son portable et composa rapidement le numéro du blond, n'obtenant, évidemment, aucun résultat. Il patienta alors que la tonalité résonnait mais se résigna à raccrocher lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie. Ce n'était pas possible… Eleanor allait souffrir et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Louis en face après une telle trahison ? Comme si les mensonges ne suffisaient pas…

Doucement, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. La valise disparue, son ami introuvable, son sommeil lourd dont il avait été difficile de se débarrasser, la révélation de chaque détail de son entrevue avec Alexis. Niall ne s'était tout de même pas rendu au rendez-vous à sa place, si ? Affolé, Harry tenta de se résonner. Niall ne prendrait pas un risque aussi insensé. Malheureusement, si, l'Irlandais défierait n'importe quel danger pour aider ses amis. Sa loyauté était certainement la vertu la plus respectueuse qui le caractérisait. _Espérons simplement que ce ne soit pas le défaut qui le conduira à sa perte,_ maugréa le benjamin avant de s'emparer des clés de sa voiture et de sauter dans l'habitacle, filant vers le parc qui s'étendait à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Son cœur accéléra davantage et sa pression sanguine s'intensifia lorsqu'il aperçut une chevelure blonde plus que familière. En face de son ami se tenait deux hommes habillés sobrement, se fondant presque dans l'obscurité tamisée de ce début de matinée. Il scruta les alentours, s'attendant à découvrir les deux policiers de la veille mais ne remarqua pas les faciès recherchés. Plissant les yeux, il distingua le chanteur leur glisser la mallette, l'un surveillant l'Irlandais du regard alors que l'autre comptait les liasses de billets. Lorsqu'il eut visiblement constaté que ses ordres avaient été respectés, il s'éloigna, entrainant son complice dans son sillage. Cependant, Harry ne put qu'observer à distance alors que ce dernier s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami et y chuchota quelques mots. La réaction de Niall ne se fit pas attendre, son poing se leva instinctivement mais fut arrêté de justesse pas le premier dealer qui lui lança un regard glacial, n'appréciant certainement pas l'emportement du blond. Ils disparurent finalement dans l'horizon, s'enfonçant entre les arbres sombres. Le chanteur, quant à lui, tourna sur ses talons et s'avança vers la sortie du parc où Harry klaxonna pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme remarqua la voiture et son visage se détendit instantanément. Il pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans le véhicule. Aussitôt, le benjamin l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec fermeté. L'étreinte dura un long moment, chacun des deux se complaisant dans la sécurité et le confort retrouvé maintenant que la crise était terminée.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici » murmura Niall quand ils se séparèrent.

Acquiesçant, Harry mit le moteur en marche et s'infiltra dans le trafic.

« Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Avec ce que je t'ai fait avaler, tu aurais dû dormir encore deux ou trois heures ! » s'indigna le passager.

« Justement, qu'est-ce que tu m'as administré ? » Interrogea le plus jeune.

« Un somnifère. »

« Tu m'as drogué ? » s'exclama-t-il, la surprise lui faisant tourner la tête.

« Ne dramatisons pas la situation. Je t'ai empêché de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. »

« Et toi alors ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que les conséquences seront tout aussi dramatiques si tu te fais prendre ? Je ne t'ai pas parlé de toute cette histoire pour que tu coures les risques à ma place ! C'est mon problème, ma punition, ma sentence ! » s'emballa Harry, ne maîtrisant pas son inquiétude.

« Tu n'es même pas majeur, merde ! J'essayais de te protéger ! Tu voulais qu'on t'envoie en maison de redressement ? » Sans vraiment le vouloir, Niall haussa le ton. Il ne désirait pas accentuer la culpabilité qui envahissait déjà l'esprit du benjamin.

« Parce que tu préfères passer la fin de tes jours en prison ? »

« Tais-toi, Harry. Si tu veux éviter que je te frappe et que je nous envoie dans le décor par la même occasion, tais-toi. »

« Quelle est la suite, désormais ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander ce dernier, ne supportant pas le calme qui s'était momentanément établi. Le mutisme n'arrangera rien, pas dans ces circonstances.

« Il n'y a pas de suite, on arrête là. On passe à autre chose, on oublie. Je veux que tu supprimes cette histoire de tes pensées, tu m'entends ? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé. » Instruisit Niall, plus ferme et sévère que jamais.

« Et si jamais elle me recontacte ? »

« Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu te contentes d'oublier tout ce que tu sais. Ce n'est plus uniquement ton combat, nous sommes tous concernés.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, ce mec ? Pourquoi tu t'es emporté ? »

« Contente-toi de me ramener à la maison, s'il te plait. » Prononça-t-il, la fatigue et la crainte le faisant brusquement paraitre beaucoup plus âgé.

« Niall… Merci. Merci infiniment. »

Lorsqu'Harry poussa la porte de son logement, un sourire parvint à illuminer faiblement ses traits malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, la bonne humeur éclairant son visage, Louis sirotait un verre d'eau. Son meilleur ami était de retour, enfin un point positif dans cette journée qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà interminable.

« Hazza ! » s'écria le mécheux dès qu'il aperçut le bouclé. Il décolla de son emplacement et s'avança, attirant rapidement son colocataire contre lui.

« Hey… » salua-t-il doucement, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et se délectant de ses quelques secondes de tendresse.

Louis resserra son emprise, enfouissant son nez dans les boucles ébouriffées, déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne avant de se détacher et d'examiner attentivement le jeune homme. Son teint terne tout comme ses yeux embués par le sommeil et un éclat de crainte retinrent son attention.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit-il gentiment, caressant les rides d'inquiétude qui sillonnaient son front autrement lisse.

Le benjamin battit plusieurs fois des paupières tout en se raclant la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance. « Oui, évidement. Je suis simplement exténué, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… »

« Vraiment ? Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? » interrogea l'ainé en l'entrainant vers le salon.

Pendant qu'ils s'installaient parmi les coussins, le bouclé prit quelques secondes pour débattre de la réponse la plus appropriée. « J'ai juste trainé un peu avec Niall, on a regardé quelques films… »

« Il faut absolument qu'on se refasse une soirée cinéma un de ses jours ! Quels genres de films ? » s'intéressa Louis, ignorant des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a quelques minutes à peine.

« Suspens, horreur… J'ai même craint qu'on tombe dans les Thrillers, à un certain moment » répondit Harry, ne pouvant s'approcher plus de la réalité. Son regard se perdit dans le vide pendant un instant, les souvenirs de sa discussion avec le blond inondant son esprit. Il se secoua légèrement, repoussant ces images alors qu'il s'emparait à son tour des rennes. Lui aussi portait de l'intérêt aux activités de son meilleur ami, surtout à celles de la veille. « Et toi ? Ton rendez-vous s'est bien déroulé ? Tu lui as sortie la carte 'repas gastronomique aux chandelles' ? »

« Pas exactement » rigola le mécheux. « On a simplement commandé des pizzas et on s'est affalé devant la télévision. C'était agréable de se détendre et de tout oublier pendant quelques heures, juste rire à propos de choses idiotes et… Tu sais, passer un bon moment. »

« Tu rentres tôt… Pas de petit déjeuné romantique au lit, alors ? » Souligna Harry, forçant un sourire sur son visage, feignant le bonheur qu'il devrait ressentir pour son meilleur ami, et espérant que l'innocence qu'il avait glissé dans sa voix ne trahirait pas sa curiosité excessive pour le sujet.

« Si la question adjacente est 'As-tu couché avec elle ?', la réponse est non » rétorqua l'ainé en lui lançant un regard malicieux, nullement dupé par les maigres talents d'acteur d'Harry.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama ce dernier, ne cherchant plus à dissimuler sa surprise maintenant que ses intentions étaient divulguées.

Louis inspira profondément, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'exposer ses sentiments lorsqu'un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Une porte venait de claquer dans l'établissement et des cris ne tardèrent pas à s'élever. Identifiant les voix de Liam et Zayn, les deux amis échangèrent un regard confus avant que le bouclé ne bondisse sur ses pieds et disparaisse vers l'appartement voisin. Se redressant péniblement, le brun soupira et permit à ses yeux de s'attarder à l'endroit où son complice s'était tenu une dizaine de secondes auparavant.

« Parce que tu hantes chacune de mes pensées… »

Quand il posa finalement le pied sur le parquet clair du loft d'où provenaient les hurlements, Louis assista à une scène plutôt inhabituelle. Face à face, se lançant des regards noirs où se reflétaient colère et amertume, les deux membres du groupe qui étaient, d'après son opinion, les moins susceptibles de s'énerver, grondaient, s'injuriant mutuellement. Au centre de la pièce, Harry essayait, vainement, de calmer les deux opposants, les éloignant quand leur corps se trouvaient trop proches l'un de l'autre pour leur bien personnel. Emportés par l'énervement et la rancœur qui animaient les deux garçons, un coup non désiré jaillirait rapidement. Hors de question de courir ce risque.

« Arrête de vouloir me protéger ! Si tu avais confiance en moi, tu comprendrais que je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seul ! » s'exclama Zayn, ses pupilles s'assombrissant davantage au fur et à mesure que les mots quittaient ses lèvres.

« Dis celui qui s'est glissé dans mon lit cette nuit parce qu'il ne supporte plus ses cauchemars » ricana Liam, agacé par l'ironie de l'attaque.

« Ce te fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que le pauvre Zayn Malik ne sait même plus fermer les yeux sans que tu sois auprès de lui, ça doit incroyablement renforcer ton égo. »

« Bon sang, comment peux-tu croire de telles choses ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je réalise que tu essaies de nous séparer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu éprouves une telle envie de m'arracher de ton existence mais, bordel, Zayn, ça fait mal ! A chaque regard indifférent que tu m'envoies, je me déchire un peu plus. C'est quoi ton intention ? Me détruire complétement ? Parce que tu peux arrêter maintenant, tu as réussi ! »

« Alors tu n'as vraiment rien compris, hein ? J'ai tout perdu, Liam ! Tout ! Ma fierté, mon courage, ma détermination… Et je ne peux même pas m'effondrer parce que je serai incapable de supporter la pitié dans ton regard ! »

« De la pitié ? Enfin, Zayn, mets-toi dans la tête que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir ne fusse que de la condescendance pour toi ! Je vois exactement ce que tu fais, tu tentes de t'isoler pour éviter que ces critiques affectent le groupe mais nous sommes une équipe. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, jamais. Je te l'ai promis, tu as oublié ? Peu importe avec quelle intensité tu me rejetteras, je serai là. Je me tiendrai juste à côté de toi parce que tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin de moi tout comme j'ai besoin de toi. Regarde-nous, on ne s'est plus adressé la parole depuis vingt-quatre heures et on tient à peine debout. Je ne te laisserai pas reproduire cette erreur. Je tiens bien trop à toi pour t'abandonner. »

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème, pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contenter de me détester ? » Le ton éraillé par l'émotion brute se brisa.

« Parce que je t'aime, idiot ! »

D'un même geste, les quatre garçons se figèrent. Sidérés, Harry et Louis échangèrent un regard abasourdi alors que Zayn déglutit lentement, tentant d'assimiler les mots qui venaient de le frapper avec l'intensité d'une gifle. Liam, quant à lui, se mordit fortement la langue, ne relâchant la pression que lorsque le gout du sang lui chatouilla le palet. Le pakistanais fut le premier à réagir, sortant de sa transe, balbutiant, reculant à tâtons vers la porte d'entrée. Il semblait apeuré, pris au piège de la situation dont il cherchait à tout prix de se protéger. Ce ne fut que quand la poignée du panneau de bois frappa son dos qu'il se retourna et s'élança dans le couloir. Fuir… C'était son tour, désormais.

Simultanément, l'attention des deux spectateurs se tourna vers Liam, apercevant son visage ravagé par la douleur. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, rattrapé de justesse par Louis qui le transporta sur un des fauteuils avant de faire signe à Harry de prendre des nouvelles de Zayn. Acquiesçant, le bouclé sortit de la tanière et dévala les escaliers, courant jusqu'à l'appartement du métis. Il ravagea la porte de coups, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à recevoir une réponse et trébucha en avant lorsque le battant s'ouvrit à la volée. Devant lui, son ami paraissait tout aussi épouvanté que précédemment. Le benjamin s'avança dans le logement, fermant et verrouillant derrière lui avant d'encercler de ses bras frêles les épaules du jeune homme qui s'abandonna contre son torse, de longs sanglots parcourant son dos. Il repoussa cependant rapidement son ami, se tournant vers le mur et y abattant brutalement son point, heurtant à plusieurs reprises le béton. Impuissant, Harry l'observa évacuer sa colère et, la tempête terminée, il soigna les égratignures, désinfectant les plaies découvertes.

Une fois que le chanteur eut retrouvé son sang-froid, ils s'installèrent sur deux tabourets autour du comptoir de la cuisine et le bouclé leur prépara du thé.

« Tu veux en parler ? » interrogea-t-il, soucieux du bien-être de son compagnon de groupe.

« Surtout pas ! La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour le moment est de me changer les idées. Parle-moi de tout ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi tant que ça ne concerne pas Liam. »

« Tu… Je ne veux surtout pas te bouleverser davantage mais, tu crois que tu peux gérer une révélation supplémentaire aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit le brun, son regard scintillant d'intensité. Ancrant ses iris ombreux dans celles émeraude, le métis se contenta d'hocher la tête, heureux de pouvoir détourner son attention du sourire tendre qui le hantait. « Je suis amoureux de Louis, Zayn. »

Le pakistanais émit un rire mi attendri, mi moqueur. Révélation, disait-il ? Les seules personnes qui n'interprétaient pas les sentiments que partageaient les deux adolescents comme de l'amour étaient les principaux concernés. Une once de bonheur le traversa néanmoins, réchauffant son corps gelé par son emportement.

Lentement, le jeune homme se redressa, s'avançant vers le benjamin. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre seul, il le savait. Portant ses mains à sa taille, il tritura momentanément le bouton de son pantalon, sous les yeux interdits du plus jeune. Lorsque le tissus dégringola le long de ses jambes musclées, la concentration d'Harry se porta entièrement sur les cicatrices rosâtres qui serpentaient sur la cuisse droite du pakistanais. Des tremblements irrépressibles agitèrent ses doigts alors qu'il les fit courir sur les marques.

« Et toi… » murmura la voix vacillante de Zayn, « Tu crois que tu peux gérer ça ? »


	7. Give Your Heart A Break - Chapitre 6

« Serveur ? » apostropha Louis lorsqu'un employé du restaurant longea leur table. « L'addition, s'il vous plait ».

Le garçon acquiesça, un sourire aimable aiguayant ses traits, et se retira vers le comptoir. Le mécheux se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et soupira bruyamment. Profitant de l'inattention qu'on lui portait, il examina discrètement les alentours. Installé en face de lui autour de cette large table, Niall discutait avec Harry, agitant les bras avec animation alors qu'ils débattaient sur les acteurs les plus prometteurs de leur génération et les films pour lesquels ils auraient aimé participer à la bande son. L'ainé suivit, amusé, les échanges de points de vue, prenant soin de détourner la tête dès qu'un des deux protagonistes posaient les yeux sur lui, évitant de cette façon de devoir prendre parti. Il continua son examen en observant Zayn et Liam qui, contrairement à leurs habitudes, n'échangeaient pas le moindre regard et demeuraient dans leur monde respectif, enfermés dans une bulle de silence et de mal-être tellement profonde que l'animosité en devenait presque palpable.

La révélation inattendue et inusitée du châtain avait clairement jeté un froid sur la relation qu'entretenaient auparavant les deux amis. Leur lien si puissant, tout comme leur complicité à ce point intense qu'elle en était parfois douloureuse semblaient s'être rompus, brisés par quelques mots incontrôlés, prononcés trop rapidement pour engendrer la réaction désirée. Louis espérait que la force qui exultait de leur groupe aiderait les jeunes hommes à mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées, à comprendre la signification réelle de leurs sentiments et leur permettrait de ne pas gaspiller du temps et de l'énergie à combattre des émotions qui ne leur seraient que bénéfiques. Il portait une confiance aveugle à ces deux chanteurs, mais en percevant l'amertume qui envahissait les yeux de Zayn et la tristesse qui assombrissait ceux de Liam, il ne put retenir la crainte qui se distilla dans son esprit. Étaient-ils assez fort pour affronter un destin aussi incertain ?

Ses réflexions furent heureusement interrompues par l'arrivée du serveur qui lui présenta la note de restauration qu'il régla rapidement et les garçons rassemblèrent leurs affaires, se dirigeant vers la sortie du bâtiment, alors qu'Eleanor sortait des toilettes où elle s'était enfermée précédemment et les rejoignit en souriant. Scrutant les alentours, vérifiant que personne ne leur prêtait d'intérêt particulier, il se pencha et, encerclant son visage de ses mains rassurantes, embrassa les lèvres séduisantes de sa petite amie, se délectant de la saveur fruitée qui envouta ses sens lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent.

Fasciné par le sourire enjôleur de la magnifique brune, le mécheux autorisa à ses yeux de se perdre dans ceux de la jeune femme, s'isolant du reste du monde pendant quelques précieuses secondes. Pourtant, s'il avait relevé la tête et perçut les regards de ses amis en cet instant précis, le puzzle inconciliable dont son existence était devenue synonyme aurait révélé bien plus que quatre personnalités confuses et tumultueuses. La haine destructrice d'une jalousie non contenue des iris vert de jade, la foudre irascible suite à une confidence non dévoilée des prunelles bleu pâle, le désespoir amer d'un amour refoulé ternissant des yeux noisette et la crainte douloureuse de sentiments interdits de pupilles remplies de pénombre. _Les réponses sont partout, il suffit de savoir où regarder…_

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'immeuble, aucune des personnes présentes n'auraient pu deviner la relation qu'entretenaient Louis et Eleanor, l'ainé ayant délaissé la brune pour attirer Harry à ses côtés et entrer dans le rôle qu'on lui avait confié. Sans la moindre difficulté, il retrouva les repères de tendresse et d'affection qu'ils ressentaient dès que la chaleur du brun l'effleurait, et s'enfonça dans la foule de paparazzis et de fans fébriles qui les attendaient de pied ferme. Se dispersant pour rencontrer les adolescentes qui les entouraient, les cinq garçons déployèrent leur charme indéniable, regorgeant de sympathie et de douceur pour leurs supportrices éternelles.

Négligeant l'affliction qui lui tordait les entrailles, Liam s'approcha des jeunes fans et se plongea à corps perdu dans leurs requêtes, acceptant le moindre autographe, accordant chaque photo et répondant à la plus petite question. Le dévouement et l'amour qu'elles plaçaient en eux lui apporta le courage nécessaire pour sourire authentiquement, offrant le plus beau des cadeaux à ses admiratrices. Là, au milieu d'une énergie aussi positive, il oublia ses doutes et se déconnecta de la réalité. Cependant, le repos fut de court terme. Semblant sortir de nulle part, dérobant les rayons de soleil qui illuminait son humeur, Zayn apparut derrière lui et, sans un mot, l'entraina à sa suite dans un coin isolé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » interrogea le châtain, énervé quant au silence que conservait son meilleur ami.

« Regarde-la ! » siffla-t-il en désignant Eleanor d'un signe de tête.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le véhicule qui les attendait un peu plus bas, s'écartant de la foule, évitant les questions avides et les rares insultes perfides qu'on lui adressait.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? On l'a surprise avec un agent de presse, elle a accepté sa carte. On pensait qu'on ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter, que ça ne durerait pas mais Louis l'intègre dans tout ce qu'on fait. Elle est au courant de tout, il faut qu'on s'assure qu'elle n'a aucune intention de nuire au groupe. C'est le moment où jamais, Liam ! Elle est seule et Louis est occupé avec Harry. On doit agir ! » s'exclama le métis en tapant son pied par terre, clairement exaspéré.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la questionner maintenant. Elle est adorable, elle s'entend avec tout le monde ici. Son histoire avec Lou semble sérieuse, elle ne ferait rien de suspect, crois-moi ! » réagit distraitement le plus jeune, las de l'énervement injustifié de son interlocuteur.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, enfin ! » Rétorqua ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Que tu cherches à détruire une autre personne de ce groupe ? A ta guise, vas-y ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer au bourreau. »

La répartie claqua dans l'air, résonnant dans les oreilles du pakistanais qui vacilla sous l'impact des quelques mots. Battant plusieurs fois des paupières, il s'éclaircit doucement la voix, reprenant lentement contenance.

« Liam, écoute… Je suis parfaitement conscient que je dois être la dernière personne à qui tu as envie de parler en cet instant. Je ne souhaite pas empirer les choses, je te le promets. Dis-toi simplement que tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, tu le fais pour Louis. On doit le protéger, c'est notre devoir de s'assurer qu'il est en sécurité avec elle, d'accord ? S'il te plait. Tu as toujours été le plus raisonnable de nous cinq, c'est maintenant que tu dois le prouver. » Murmura Zayn, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux glacials et distants du brun.

Le benjamin soutint son regard perçant, espérant y lire différentes émotions qui lui affirmeraient que l'ancien Zayn Malik était toujours présent, que derrière cette carapace insondable et impénétrable, la tendresse et l'humour de son meilleur ami avaient toujours leur place.

« Zayn, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » chuchota-t-il, tendant le bras dans un geste inconscient pour se rapprocher du métis.

Le pakistanais se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise du plus jeune, reculant de quelques pas, comme électrisé par une force invisible.

« On n'a plus le temps de tergiverser, on y va. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre alors qu'il s'éloigna en direction de la brune, Liam en équilibre sur ses talons, hésitant quant à la marche à suivre avant de pousser un lourd soupir et de suivre son ami.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la demoiselle, Zayn l'interpella avant de poser une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Elle se retourna fébrilement, craignant vraisemblablement que l'une ou l'autre fan du groupe ne l'approche pour lui cracher son venin. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait toutes ses adolescentes à la détester à ce point. Elle gérait déjà difficilement les remarques insolentes d'Harry et les soupçons à peine dissimulés de ses deux interlocuteurs alors si les groupies agaçantes lançaient également les hostilités, elle n'était pas certaine de résister très longtemps. Quand elle identifia les deux chanteurs, elle se détendit visiblement et leur offrit un sourire amical, loin d'être calme pour autant.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler ? » s'enquit Zayn, ne s'embarrassant nullement de politesses d'usage.

« Evidemment ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille, plissant les yeux face à la demande.

« Nous… Il y a quelques jours nous t'avons aperçue devant ton appartement avec une journaliste. Elle t'a présenté une carte que tu as acceptée. On regrette vraiment de t'ennuyer pour si peu mais avec toutes les rumeurs et les secrets dévoilés qui circulent, nous nous méfions … » enchaina Liam, s'emparant des doigts d'Eleanor pour lui assurer son soutien et sa confiance.

« Oh… Non, je comprends tout à fait » souffla-t-elle, la voix vacillante sous la surprise qui l'envahit. Alors ils avaient assisté à la scène ? Et s'ils découvraient toute la vérité ? Bon sang, mais dans quoi venait-elle de s'embarquer ? Comme si la culpabilité ne la rongeait déjà pas suffisamment pour avoir rendue la couverture de l'album public ?

« On tient énormément à Louis et on refuse de laisser qui que ce soit lui faire du mal, c'est tout » poursuivit Zayn, le regard dur, nettement moins convaincu de ses bonnes intentions que son ami.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis disposée à répondre à toutes vos questions. Oui, cette femme m'a approchée parce qu'elle avait découvert sur Internet que j'étais nouvelle dans votre entourage. Elle a effectué quelques recherches sur moi pour un nouvel article qu'elle préparait et est tombée sur mon compte Twitter qu'elle a examiné de fond en comble. Elle a détecté un message où je disais être potentiellement intéressée par le journalisme et, après avoir consulté mes résultats scolaires, elle m'a proposé un stage dans son magasine. J'ai dû décliner, faute de temps, mais c'était un très beau geste» expliqua la jeune femme, son estomac se nouant au fur et à mesure que les mensonges quittaient ses lèvres. Comment pourrait-elle avouer trahir leur amitié ?

« Et il n'y a rien de plus ? L'histoire s'arrête là ? » se renseigna le châtain avec une douceur et une amabilité douloureuse.

« Oui, je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle. »

« Hum… » se contenta de rétorquer le pakistanais, suspicieux.

« Ecoutez, les garçons. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à avoir des dizaines d'amis autour d'elle. Au lycée, je ne faisais pas vraiment parti des élèves populaires, je refusais de me conformer à cette perfection éphémère et prédéterminée. A l'université, j'ai enfin commencé à trouver des repères solides et depuis que Louis est entré dans ma vie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma place. Vous comprenez ? Je suis tellement reconnaissante pour l'amitié et la confiance que vous m'accordez, je ne risquerai pas tout ce bonheur, jamais. Vous êtes beaucoup trop importants à mes yeux. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de douter mais sachez que vous êtes à l'origine du moindre sourire que j'esquisse. »

Leur adressant un dernier signe de la main, elle se dirigea vers le véhicule mis à leur disposition.

« Convaincu ? » lança Liam au métis dont le regard était fixé sur la voiture dans laquelle la jeune femme venait de disparaître.

« Je suppose… »

« Zayn, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler ? » proposa le brun et l'adolescent devina immédiatement qu'il n'était plus question d'Eleanor.

« Non. S'il te plait, non. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » balbutia-t-il, levant les bras au ciel de désespoir. Il perdait patiente, ne supportant plus cette inattention dont il faisait preuve.

« Parce que je ne peux pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'adorerais agir comme si rien ne s'était passé et retrouver mon meilleur ami, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour endurer tout ça, je n'en ai pas le courage. » La réponse jaillit, percutant Liam de plein fouet.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? » s'enquit ce dernier, tremblant pour une raison inconnue.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on prenne nos distances pendant quelques temps… » Zayn se détourna, fuyant les yeux suppliants de son interlocuteur.

« Mais nous formons un groupe ! Tu l'as oublié ? Merde, Zayn ! On est là-dedans tous ensemble ! J'ai besoin de toi, bordel ! »

« Je suis désolé… »

Sur ce murmure teinté d'authenticité et d'amertume, il suivit les pas de la petite-amie de Louis et rejoignit le mini-van. _Il ne voulait pas oublier le réconfort et l'amour qui l'avait submergé quand Liam avait avoué ses sentiments. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à combattre les chaines qui le retenaient et qui l'enfermaient dans un univers devenu enfer pour lui._

A quelques mètres de là, perdu dans l'agitation fiévreuse qui l'entourait de toute part, un sourire où la sincérité bordait la fatigue, le benjamin du groupe ne cessait d'enchainer les photos, les autographes et les remerciements pour le soutien inébranlable que leur apportaient les charmantes demoiselles qui l'accaparaient. Il avait relâché la main de Louis une dizaine de minutes auparavant, les deux garçons se séparant pour rencontrer un nombre de fans maximum et faire apparaître plus de joie encore sur les visages colorés de larmes des adolescentes.

Les caméras étant également présentes, renforçant la frénésie sourde qui frôlait pourtant déjà la folie, il était délicat pour les chanteurs de se frayer un chemin au travers des hordes de personnes se précipitant pour les observer. Pris d'un léger vertige qu'il associa immédiatement à l'épuisement et aux émotions intenses qui le submergeaient depuis les récents évènements, il tendit le bras, emporté par un pur réflexe et s'accrocha au premier appui qu'il perçut, retombant contre un corps chaud, déjouant l'abandon de sa frêle silhouette. Il retrouva rapidement l'équilibre et se redressa complètement avant de rire à gorge déployée, déguisant l'étourdissement en simple faux pas, coupant court les cris de surprise et d'inquiétude qui naissaient dans la foule.

Dirigeant son attention vers son rempart, il aperçut une jolie jeune fille aux yeux envahis par la crainte et il lui envoya un sourire rassurant.

« Merci beaucoup, j'ai dû trébucher quelque part » expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Ce n'est rien, je suis ravie d'avoir pu vous aider. Mon nom est Alice, enchantée » se présenta l'intéressée alors qu'Harry se dégagea doucement de son emprise.

« Bonjour, Alice. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal. » Remarquant l'appareil qu'elle détenait, il s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Tu voudrais une photo, peut-être ? »

Acquiesçant, elle attrapa le numérique et le porta à une hauteur respectable, enclenchant le flash, capturant les traits angéliques d'un homme qui ne l'aimerait jamais, son cœur lui ayant été dérobé par un certain mécheux, celui justement qui s'approchait d'eux en ce moment précis et qui, Alice, tout comme les autres Directioners le savaient, accaparerait les pensées du bouclé dès qu'il entrerait dans son champs de vision. C'est donc avec précipitation qu'elle se tourna vers Harry et, sortant son portable, lança impertinemment :

« Tu me donnerais ton numéro de téléphone ? J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on reste en contact. »

« Eh bien… »

A l'instant où Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de contourner la demande frauduleuse, désirant s'en sortir par une pirouette, une main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux et une voix plus que familière résonna dans ses oreilles.

« Enfin, tout le monde sait que je suis le seul et l'unique qui détient le cœur de ce charmant Hazza ! Désolé, mademoiselle, mais il est déjà pris. » Intervient malicieusement Louis, déposant un doux baiser sur la fossette rosée du jeune homme et l'entrainant à sa suite vers le véhicule qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Adressant un rapide signe de la main à la jeune femme, le benjamin se tourna ensuite vers Louis et lui murmura sournoisement : « Oh, Monsieur Tomlinson, seriez-vous jaloux ? »

Il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler le bonheur et l'enchantement qui fleurissaient dans son estomac suite au sauvetage héroïque de l'ainé, une joie et un ravissement indescriptible s'emparant de son être, l'enveloppant d'une torpeur délicieuse. Prétendant ne pas apercevoir le rougissement pourtant imperceptible de son meilleur ami, il lia ses doigts aux siens et le tira à proximité, attendant sa réponse avec une impatiente tout à fait immature.

« Pas du tout, très cher. Je vous aidais simplement à sortir d'une impasse plutôt… embarrassante » réagit finalement ce dernier, évitant cependant consciencieusement le regard inquisiteur du bouclé.

« Une impasse embarrassante ? Vraiment ? » s'amusa-t-il en se délectant du malaise qu'il sentait courir dans les veines de Louis. _Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…_

« Exactement ! Tu n'aurais pas voulu devoir expliquer à cette fille que tu n'es absolument pas intéressé, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il aussitôt, bravant les sentiments étranges et inconnus qui inondaient ses sens.

« Et pourquoi donc n'aurais-je pas été intéressé ? Je la trouve plutôt mignonne, moi. » renchérit Harry, caressant du pouce la paume offerte du mécheux.

« Mais enfin… Tu es gay, tu te souviens ? » murmura Louis, à présent dérouté par la répartie de son ami.

Le benjamin éclata de rire à la réaction de Louis, le son mélodieux de son hilarité s'infiltrant dans son esprit, semant davantage la confusion. Alors que quelques rares larmes dues à son allégresse se logèrent aux bords de ses orbes émeraude, l'ainé se pencha et les effleura d'un doigt légèrement tremblant, récoltant les perles salées. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'écarter dès son œuvre achevée et de croiser fermement les bras sur son torse, vexé par la moquerie du plus jeune.

« Lou, arrête voyons. Je rigole, c'est tout. Evidemment qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, tu sais bien que je te suis entièrement dévoué » réconforta ce dernier en entourant d'un bras la taille du jeune homme, apportant une preuve tangible de son attachement. Ce simple geste déclencha des hurlements et des cris de joie dans la foule, des chuchotements étouffés où se distinguaient étrangement des 'Larry Stylinson' leur parvinrent, aucun des deux adolescents ne réussissant à effacer les sourires qui étirèrent leurs lèvres en ce moment. Poussant le vis un peu plus loin, désireux de connaître les conséquences inéluctables que cela enclencheraient, Louis se dressa sur la pointe de ses orteils et déposa ses lèvres au coin de celles rosées et sensuelles de son compagnon. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et le mécheux ne put décider de ce qui, entre le rougissement charmant et adorable d'Harry et les rugissements que poussèrent la foule, lui fit le plus chaud au cœur.

Frôlant les fossettes colorées de son meilleur ami, il prononça faiblement, s'assurant que les fans ne seraient pas témoins de son aveux : « J'essayais simplement de te protéger, d'accord ? Je ne permettrai jamais à qui que ce soit de suspect de s'approcher suffisamment de toi pour pouvoir te faire du mal ou t'atteindre, tu m'entends ? Je suis et je serai toujours là, juste à tes côtés, assurant tes arrières, parce que c'est ce que ferait tout bon meilleur ami. Et je compte bien être le meilleur, fais-moi confiance. »

Rassemblant les moindres bribes de courage et de volonté qu'il détenait, Harry luttait désespérément, se retenant de ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres du magnifique jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ces forces l'abandonnaient. A chaque compliment, chaque sourire, chaque étreinte qu'il lui offrait, ses barrières se brisaient un peu plus et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore conserver ses sentiments. S'il voulait maintenir le lien qui les unissait, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard azur qui le hantait jour et nuit, s'approchant inconsciemment de son propriétaire, une voix à l'accent familier et réconfortant semblant sortir de nulle part retentit, l'arrachant aux pensées troublantes qui le parcourraient.

« Et moi ? J'ai le droit d'approcher ou tu vas montrer les crocs, Lou ? »

Harry détourna les yeux et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise où se détachait la joie alors qu'il identifia la chevelure foncée et le regard chaleureux qui l'accueillit.

« Gemma ! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras grands ouverts de sa sœur.

Rassemblés dans le salon du spacieux appartement d'Harry et Louis, ses propriétaires accompagnés du jeune Irlandais du groupe écoutaient attentivement le récit du retour vers la capitale de Gemma, sirotant des tasses de thé brulant qu'avait préparées l'ainé. Liam et Zayn, quant à eux, s'étaient enfermés à double tours dans leur chambre respective dès qu'ils avaient dépassé le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

« Donc, si on résume, tu cherches un logement dans les environs pour suivre tes cours à l'université de Londres ? » précisa le bouclé, se redressant sur son siège. Il lança un regard suspicieux à ses amis qui le lui retournèrent, indiquant que la situation leur échappait également.

« C'est exactement ça, j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Et puis, les formations proposées ici sont parfaitement adaptées à mes études précédentes, je pourrai me spécialiser en un domaine précis et décrocher un diplôme d'envergure » sourit-elle.

Alors que Niall ouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre leur enquête, le portable de la jeune femme sonna et elle s'en empara rapidement, disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, le benjamin pivota dans le fauteuil et se tourna vers les deux autres qui se penchèrent pour percevoir son murmure. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache, à votre avis ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais même pour nous, il est évident que tout ce qu'elle dit sonne faux. Faudra penser à lui dire de ne jamais envisager de se lancer dans la comédie » railla Louis, esquivant de justesse un coussin que lui envoya son meilleur ami, faisant taire ses plaisanteries.

« C'est important, Lou ! Concentre-toi un peu ! »

« Baissez d'un ton, elle risque de revenir d'un instant à l'autre ! » siffla Niall d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu veux qu'on vous laisse un moment ? Peut-être qu'elle attend simplement d'être seule avec toi pour se confier… » proposa le mécheux, soucieux.

« Non, je la connais. Elle a décidé de ne rien dire et elle ne se laissera pas convaincre aussi facilement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Elle a bien précisé qu'elle resterait quelques temps, elle va donc avoir besoin d'un toit provisoire avant de trouver un domicile fixe. Elle pourrait habiter chez moi, de cette façon, je serai constamment avec elle et elle finira bien par laisser échapper un indice. » suggéra le blond, désireux de soutenir ses amis.

Hochant vigoureusement la tête, Harry se glissa à nouveau à sa place, reprenant une expression détendue pendant que Gemma fit se retour dans la pièce et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Au fait, où vas-tu loger jusqu'à ce que tu déniches un appartement ? » interrogea-t-il, luttant pour conserver sa désinvolture.

« Oh, je pensais louer une chambre d'hôtel dans le coin. »

« Ça risque de te couter assez cher et tu ne te sentiras pas chez toi… Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'installer chez moi ? L'endroit est tout aussi grand qu'ici et tu aurais ta propre chambre, je ne te dérangerai pas. Au pire, je peux vivre chez Liam pendant que tu occupes le studio » invita Niall, croisant discrètement les doigts.

« Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger… » réagit-elle, surprise par l'offre.

« S'il te plait, Gemma. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu… Et je préfère te savoir en sécurité dans l'immeuble plutôt que perdue au milieu de la ville. »

Attendrie pas le ton suppliant de son frère, elle fut secouée par un petit rire, sa chevelure sombre agitée par les mouvements.

« Très bien, j'accepte. Merci beaucoup, Nialler. Je serai très heureuse de partager le lieu de vie d'un célèbre membre du groupe One Direction » s'amusa-t-elle, ironique.

Une fois que la demoiselle eu quitté l'appartement de l'étage avec son nouveau colocataire, Harry soupira fortement et s'affala sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Tu vas bien ? » se renseigna Louis, s'approchant et s'adossant à l'arrière du fauteuil. Levant la main, il caressa les boucles soyeuses de son ami alors que celui-ci ouvrait ses paupières, lui donnant un aperçu de ses magnifiques perles émeraude.

« Je crois que oui… Je suis simplement épuisé, tout semble interminable et extrêmement compliqué ces derniers temps. Entre l'idée de Simon, les désaccords de Liam et Zayn et le stress de la reprise de la tournée, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis. Je n'avais pas besoin que Gemma débarque pour rendre la situation encore plus confuse avec tous ses mystères. » avoua-t-il en se redressant, se délectant des doigts magiques du mécheux.

« Ils ne nous facilitent pas la tâche. Notre vie n'a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille mais, pour l'instant, je parviens difficilement à m'accrocher au bord du bateau pour tenir en équilibre. Pour être honnête, je ne suis même plus certain de savoir à bord de quel navire je vogue… » murmura ce dernier, sa voix se brisant soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea le benjamin en se tournant complètement vers son interlocuteur. Suite au mutisme de son meilleur ami, il devina que seul le silence lui répondrait et il l'attira à ses côtés, encerclant ses épaules de son bras et l'amenant tout contre lui. « Lou, tu as toujours été présent pour moi. C'est mon tour dorénavant, on change les rôles. Tu es et tu resteras ma priorité, tu te souviens ? Tu peux tout me dire… »

« Tu te rappelles de l'après-midi où tu m'as expliqué être homosexuel ? » commença enfin l'adolescent, plongeant son regard effrayé dans celui rassurant et tendre du plus jeune, y puisant le courage qui lui faisait défaut. « Tu as mentionné avoir fait plusieurs conneries pour tenter de te persuader que ce n'était pas réel. Est-ce qu'Alexis et les autres filles avec lesquelles tu as couché faisaient partie de ses tentatives d'oublier ? »

« Je suppose que oui… Clairement, je ne voulais pas reconnaître être à ce point différent, je ne désirais pas offrir à la presse une raison supplémentaire de s'attaquer à nous. Ça a été une période difficile… Dès que j'avais un peu de temps libre, je sortais, je buvais, j'essayais de trouver un moyen de me détendre. Je réalise que c'était non seulement complètement idiot mais également dangereux, mais sur le moment-même, je n'envisageais pas d'autre solution. J'étais perdu au milieu de sentiments et d'envies que je ne maitrisais pas. Je ne détenais plus le contrôle de la situation et, en couchant avec elles, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver. Même si ce n'était pas réellement moi, je reprenais contact avec quelque chose de familier » dévoila-t-il.

Il était étrange d'exposer une partie de son existence dont il n'était pas fier, il aurait souhaité posséder la force d'admettre sa personnalité et sa singularité sans faux semblant mais aucun retour en arrière n'était possible et avec tout ce qu'il se déroulait autour d'eux en ce moment, la sincérité était sans aucun doute la plus belle des armes pour survivre et progresser.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Lou ? »

« Peut-être pour me convaincre que je ne suis pas un salaud de me servir des femmes. Peut-être pour réaliser que continuer à me jeter à corps perdu dans les bras de quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire pour tenter d'anesthésier la douleur que je ressens d'être dissemblable au reste de l'espèce humaine n'est pas horrible mais simplement humain… »

Scrutant les orbes azurs scintillants d'un éclat qu'il ne leur avait jamais connu, Harry se figea momentanément. Une à une, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. La surprise s'emparant de son être retenant le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres et le cri de joie qui était sur le point de quitter sa gorge, il encercla le visage de son meilleur ami de ses doigts frêles avec une douceur infinie.

« Eleanor ? » chuchota-t-il faiblement, craignant qu'un bruit trop intense brise la magie qui caractérisait l'instant.

Acquiesçant lentement, Louis se dégagea de l'étreinte et attrapa les mains du benjamin, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ses côtés ce soir ? »

« Parce que je n'ose plus croiser mon propre regard dans un miroir tellement j'ai honte de jouer avec ses sentiments. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, sondant son esprit, débattant sur la meilleure façon d'avouer son secret le plus important. Il avait expérimenté le déni et le mensonge, sans résultat concluant. Pourquoi ne pas tenter la vérité ? Il parait que ça peut faire des miracles…

« Mais surtout parce qu'à chaque fois que je croise ses yeux, je la déteste injustement de ne pas les avoir vert de jade comme les tiens. Parce que je ne supporte plus d'être loin de toi. Parce que je perds mes repères quand tu n'es pas à proximité et parce qu'il est impossible que ce que je ressente pour toi se limite à de l'amitié… »

Sans qu'ils ne le réalisent complétement, des larmes avaient envahis les prunelles des deux garçons alors qu'ils se fixaient, penchés l'un vers l'autre, se complaisant dans la vérité dévoilée et les sensations agréables qu'elle distillait dans leurs veines. Ne contenant plus le bonheur qui le parcourait, Harry laissa résonner un petit rire émerveillé et se laissa tomber contre le torse de Louis qui l'encercla vivement de ses bras musclés, le serrant tout contre son cœur.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve d'entendre ça » lui glissa le bouclé à l'oreille, les deux adolescents s'esclaffant suite à la remarque hautement clichée.

« On va avancer doucement et tout ira bien, je te le promets » continua-t-il en logeant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme, inspirant profondément son odeur tellement réconfortante.

_C'est exact, la vérité peut créer des miracles, à l'unique condition qu'elle soit entière et connue de tous. Quelque chose à ajouter, Harry ?_

La pénombre solitaire et froide de la nuit se dissipa progressivement alors que les doux rayons lumineux d'un soleil matinal apparurent dans le ciel londonien. Les ombres s'évanouirent, les secrets tremblèrent d'effroi sous la menace que la lumière ne jaillisse et la réalité reprit ses droits, achevant les songes apaisants ou les visions diaboliques qui hantaient notre sommeil. Le premier logement dans lequel elle s'invita se trouva être celui d'un jeune pakistanais qui, ironie du sort, jouissait pour la première fois depuis un long moment d'un repos calme et serein. Ce fut donc porteur d'une profonde amertume qu'il s'avança vers la porte de son appartement et l'ouvrit pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui osait le déranger de si bonne heure alors que dormir était plus qu'une nécessité. Il chérissait désormais le moindre moment d'engourdissement. Le visage coupable se découpa dans la clarté fragile de ce début de journée et Zayn ne put retenir un sourire en reconnaissant les boucles soyeuses de son voisin.

« Salut, dormeur ! » lança Harry en se glissant dans le studio, discernant que le seul vêtement qui couvrait son ami était un caleçon suspendu à ses maigres hanches. « Désolé de te réveiller. Comment ça va ? »

« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais debout à sept heures du matin ? » bougonna le métis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

Se laissant tomber sur une des chaises hautes qui entouraient le bar qui se dressaient dans la pièce, il observa le benjamin s'approcher de ses armoires et en tirer le matériel nécessaire pour préparer du café et dresser une table. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua la boite de carton posée près de son évier et qui devait surement provenir de son visiteur. Sa curiosité l'emportant, il souleva le couvercle et le trésor dévoila un assortiment de viennoiseries chaudes aux effluves enivrants.

« Des pâtisseries ! Génial ! Tu devrais passer plus souvent, vraiment ! » s'exclama Zayn en s'emparant d'un croissant recouvert de chocolat et le déposant sur l'assiette installée devant lui.

« Pas ceux-là, ce sont les préférés de Louis ! » Gronda Harry en éloignant les mains avides de son ami et en replaçant la friandise en lieu sûr. « Contente-toi du reste ! »

Soupirant théâtralement, espérant donner une profondeur dramatique à sa déception, comptant sur ses talents d'acteurs pour faire céder le bouclé, la mention de l'ainé ne lui échappa pas pour autant.

« Louis ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es levé aux aurores simplement pour lui rapporter le petit déjeuné ? » s'enquit-il vicieusement, éclatant de rire lorsqu'il repéra la teinte rosée que prirent les joues du concerné.

« Si tu continues à te moquer, je remballe et tu mangeras en compagnie de ton égo » rétorqua ce dernier, une moue frustrée s'emparant de ses traits.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Et malgré ces délices, je tiens à connaître la raison qui t'as poussé à me réveiller aussi tôt parce que je sens que vais avoir beaucoup de mal à te pardonner ! Et pourquoi Louis a-t-il droit à un tel traitement de faveur ? » interrogea-t-il en désignant la boite.

« Ne te plains pas, tu profites largement de son cadeau » renchérit Harry, amusé par la grimace que lui adressa le jeune homme. « Ces viennoiseries disparaissent en quelques minutes, j'étais obligé d'arriver à l'ouverture de la boulangerie pour m'en procurer. Il a dévoilé un secret lourd hier soir et j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir ce matin. Généralement, il dort jusqu'environs neuf heures donc je peux en profiter pour prendre de tes nouvelles.»

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, il va bien ? » s'inquiéta le pakistanais, plus qu'heureux d'éviter de cette manière les questions de son ami.

« Il ira bien, je m'en charge personnellement. Mais une chose à la fois, je suis ici pour toi. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Zayn. » Invita le plus jeune, une lueur préoccupée dans le regard. Le métis baissa les yeux vers ses genoux et reposa la pâtisserie dont il venait de se saisir, l'estomac soudainement noué. « Nous sommes tous là pour toi, on te soutiendra jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut simplement que tu en parles. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

« Vraiment ? » cracha-t-il en se redressant, parcouru d'une fureur explosive et déconcertante. « Alors on commence par quoi ? Les insultes quotidiennes, les cauchemars ? Ou le fait que mon meilleur ami révèle brusquement qu'il m'aime et que je ne suis pas suffisamment courageux pour le regarder en face et accepter que je ressens probablement la même chose ? A moins que tu ne préfères la mutilation ? Parce que, honnêtement, je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai le moins honte ! »

Ses orbes émeraude écarquillés sous le bouleversement et la rage qui suintaient des paroles de son compagnon de groupe, Harry contourna le bar et entoura le corps tremblants de ses bras. La tête du jeune homme trouva refuge dans le cou du bouclé alors qu'il lui caressa doucement le dos, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

« Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Je ne te laisserai plus te détruite, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. »

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits et que sa colère se fut atténuée, Zayn se dégagea de l'étreinte du benjamin et commença à raconter son histoire. Le revers de la médaille fut divulgué alors qu'il dépeignit la haine qu'il instaurait chez certaines personnes : les insultes, le racisme, la jalousie... Il croyait disposer de la force nécessaire pour combattre les ondes négatives et ignorer les commentaires ignobles. Seulement, il avait craqué. Lorsqu'il s'était effondré en pleurs dans sa loge suite à une menace lancée lors d'une séance de dédicaces, plusieurs mois auparavant, il avait compris qu'il avait besoin d'un appui. Il avait repoussé les bras rassurants de Liam et esquivé ses regards inquisiteurs, ne désirant pas le déconcentrer de la montagne de responsabilités qu'il avait sur les épaules. Au lieu de cela, il avait attrapé son téléphone et composé le numéro de sa maman. La jeune femme avait immédiatement décroché et laissé son fils lui exposer son malaise, déversant ses peines et ses douleurs. Le soulagement l'avait envahi jusqu'à ce que la culpabilité le submerge soudainement, à l'instant précis où il avait perçu les sanglots effrayés et déboussolés de sa mère. Inquiéter sa famille n'avait jamais figuré dans ses intentions et il ne supportait pas de savoir cette femme si importante à ces yeux dans un tel état alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la réconforter. Instantanément, il lui avait promis que tout allait bien se passer, que c'était la fatigue qui avait pris le meilleur de lui et n'avait mis fin à l'appel que lorsque sa mère avait arrêté de pleurer. Depuis cet incident, il affrontait ses doutes seul, se dissimulant derrière cette carapace de froideur et d'insolence quand le chagrin devenait excessif. Cependant, sa protection s'effritait, se fissurait à chaque attaque et la remarque récente de cette fillette rencontrée dans la capitale avait simplement mis un terme à un déguisement étouffant. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent ressentant les mêmes émotions et les mêmes craintes que n'importe quel autre être humain sur Terre.

Il avait honnêtement tenté de se relever, essayé avec toute la puissance dont il disposait de remonter la pente mais la situation n'avait fait que se compliquer lorsque ses sentiments amoureux étaient entrés en jeu. Brusquement, alors que sa décision de s'isoler progressivement des autres membres du groupe pour ne pas les affecter s'était établie, comme pour le retenir, la chaleur du corps de Liam lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras semblait s'être amplifiée. Les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine quand leurs doigts s'entremêlaient se multipliaient et la tendresse qui emplissait son regard chocolat l'envoutait. Sans oublier les battements frénétiques de son cœur et ses vagues de désir au moindre mot qu'il lui adressait. Liam l'aimait. Liam serait prêt à dépasser les tabous et les conséquences indéniables et inéluctables qu'une telle révélation engendrerait. Cependant, parallèlement à ses symptômes d'amour naissant et fleurissant, les idéologies sévères et intransigeantes de sa religion et de sa famille s'étaient également imposées à son esprit. Ses origines ou son véritable bonheur... Voilà le dilemme qui le déchirait intérieurement.

C'était au milieu de cet enfer qu'était devenue sa vie que l'automutilation avait trouvé sa place, se faufilant jusqu'au rang de nécessité, distillant son venin fatal dans ses veines. Il se coupait presque quotidiennement, luttant profondément, mais lorsque le réconfort administré par les cigarettes n'était plus suffisant, il cédait à la tentation. Se barricadant dans sa salle de bain, il ressortait sa lame de rasoir et se confinait dans l'apaisement brutal et sanguin de la douleur, se coupant du reste du monde. Ce mécanisme de survie lui permettait de soulager temporairement d'intenses émotions, de contrôler sa propre douleur, en contraste avec celle qu'il subissait autrement et sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. Cela représentait son ilot de confort, sa punition synonyme de récompense. Pas encore tout à fait une addiction mais pourtant bien plus qu'un besoin, cette pratique l'aidait à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il comprenait néanmoins parfaitement que s'il ne trouvait pas la volonté de se sortir de ce cycle vicieux et dangereux, il perdrait pied et s'abandonnerait à la dépendance.

Son récit terminé, mis à nu devant celui qui ne perdrait plus jamais son bien-être et sa sécurité de vue, Zayn osa finalement affronter le regard d'Harry et fut soulagé de constater qu'aucune pitié ne ternissait ses iris vert de jade. Uniquement une compréhension et une détermination sans faille, désireux de le soutenir et de l'empêcher de s'écrouler dans ses essais de se redresser et de retrouver une vie normale.

« Je serai là. A chaque pas que tu ferras, je serai là » promis le bouclé, serrant les mains du pakistanais dans les siennes, lui prouvant physiquement sa loyauté. « Quoi que tu ais besoin, je serai là. »

« La seule chose dont j'ai envie pour l'instant c'est d'entendre les progrès de l'évolution du couple Larry Stylinson ! » répondit malicieusement Zayn.

« Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait plutôt aborder le sujet Ziam... »

« Chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ? Je viens de te dévoiler mes plus grands secrets, laisse-moi souffler une seconde » conteste le métis, néanmoins attendrit par la préoccupation de son ami.

« Très bien... Alors, hier soir on a discuté et il a avoué que ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ne se limitait pas à de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une déclaration mais nous avons fait un grand pas en avant, c'est certain. »

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » s'exclama Zayn, surexcité. « Et l'autre brune ? Il en fait quoi ? »

« Eleanor ? Il a aussi souligné le fait que même s'il ressentait une profonde affection pour elle, il ne l'aimait pas. Il sortait avec elle pour ne pas penser à moi... C'est la chose la plus romantique que j'ai jamais entendue ! Nous avons décidé qu'il lui parlerait prochainement pour lui annoncer leur rupture » expliqua Harry, incapable de retenir un sourire béat. « Au fait, j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup... »

« L'intruse ? Non, elle cache quelque chose. Son attitude est étrange, je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance, c'est tout. »

« Tu as assisté à quelque chose de suspect ? » interrogea le bouclé, soupçonneux.

Zayn soupesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Si ses amis étaient effectivement sur le point de former un couple, la jeune femme sortirait de leur vie définitivement. Il ne voulait pas effrayer l'adolescent avec ses observations si la menace était sur le point de disparaitre. Harry méritait d'être amplement et entièrement heureux, sans soucis ou crainte.

« Non, c'est juste un pressentiment. Rien d'important, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je suis ravi pour vous deux, je suis tellement impatient de vous voir réellement ensemble ! »

« Merci Zayn, sincèrement. On risque d'avoir besoin de soutien si nous officialisons cette relation. Je crains les réactions de la presse... »

« Le public vous a adopté, toi et Louis. Tout le monde adore votre bromance, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils rejettent votre véritable amour. Tout se passera bien, Hazza. » Assura l'ainé en lui envoyant un sourire réconfortant.

Interrompant leur dialogue, une sonnerie raisonna dans la pièce et Harry s'empara de son portable, découvrant qu'un message venait de lui être adressé.

**Hazza ! Tu as déserté l'appartement aux aurores, tout va bien ?**

**-Lou Xx**

« Oh, il s'inquiète pour son petit-ami ! Comme c'est mignon » railla doucement Zayn en se penchant pour lire le texte. Le repoussant d'un coup d'épaule, Harry rédigea une réponse rapide.

**Pas de panique, Lou. J'ai juste été chercher quelques viennoiseries. Je suis chez Zayn, je reviens rapidement. (:**

** -Haz Xx**

**Tu m'as pris des croissants ? T'es le meilleur ! Au fait, Eleanor est en route vers l'immeuble. Tu pourrais nous laisser seul pendant que je lui explique ? On se voit tout de suite après 3**

**-Lou Xx**

Harry expira profondément à la lecture du dernier message, soulagé que Louis tienne effectivement sa promesse et mette un terme à sa relation. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne portait pas une confiance aveugle au mécheux, mais cela était tellement nouveau et fragile qu'il craignait que son meilleur ami ne panique et hésite à assumer sa nouvelle sexualité.

**Pas de problème. Je dois justement aller faire quelques courses avec les garçons, prends ton temps. Tout va bien se passer, courage 3**

**-Haz Xx**

**Heureusement que t'es là ! Et pour te remercier, que dirais-tu que je m'occupe du repas ce soir ? Je pourrais nous cuisiner quelque chose et ensuite on regarderait un film, rien que tous les deux...**

**-Lou Xx**

Retenant sa respiration, le bouclé leva des yeux écarquillés vers Zayn. « Tu crois que c'est... »

« Oui, il te propose un rendez-vous ! » piailla le métis en effectuant une danse de la joie éphémère sur son siège. « Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux ! »

« Tu pourrais vivre exactement la même chose, il te suffit de te rendre à l'étage, de frapper chez Liam et de lui avouer que tu l'aimes » renchérit Harry.

« Contente-toi de répondre au joli cœur ! » bougonna le pakistanais en se détournant légèrement. L'échange de SMS se poursuivit alors qu'il se leva et débarrassa leurs victuailles.

**Avec plaisir, je suis impatient d'y être !**

**-Haz Xx**

**Et dis à Zayn de filer s'habiller. Je sais qu'il dort en boxer et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il se ballade à moitié nu à côté de toi ! **

**-Lou Xx**

**Jaloux, Boo Bear ? ;)**

**-Haz Xx**

**Sept heure ce soir, ne sois pas en retard ! ;)**

**-Lou Xx**

Au moment où Eleanor franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment abritant les logements des garçons, elle sentit un frisson d'angoisse la parcourir. Elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été convoquée de si bonne heure, elle espérait simplement que les nouveaux désirs de Louis était le seul élément qu'il avait découvert récemment. A l'instar des autres membres du groupe, elle avait observé, attendrie et charmée, les regards et les interactions constamment emplis de flirt et de romantisme des deux jeunes chanteurs. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Louis, le charisme du mécheux l'avait rapidement séduite et elle s'était prêtée au jeu avec joie, se complaisant dans l'attention et l'importance que lui apportait le jeune homme. Elle avait cependant compris, au fil des soirées et des rendez-vous qu'ils partageaient, que le cœur de l'adolescent ne lui appartiendrait jamais, ce dernier ayant été envouté par son meilleur ami au sourire désarmant. Depuis lors, elle se tenait à ses côtés, compatissante et impressionnée par le dévouement dont Louis faisait preuve pour oublier le jeune chanteur. Elle affectionnait sincèrement l'ainé du groupe et, ne désirant que son bonheur, avait attendu avec impatience le jour où il reconnaîtrait ses sentiments. Intérieurement, ils étaient tous les deux conscients que leur relation ne durerait pas. Lui, absorbé par un autre visage. Elle, blessée par l'amour que ne lui avait jamais porté sa famille et pas encore prête à envisager un engagement sérieux. C'était mieux comme ça, ils en étaient persuadés.

Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement recherché, elle sourit largement au jeune homme qui ouvrit le panneau de bois. Louis s'approcha et l'attira contre son torse dans une étreinte qui, bien que chaleureuse, fut assez distante.

_Pardonne mon manque d'enjouement mais le bonheur ne me submerge pas totalement..._

Le regard terni par ce qui se confinait à de la culpabilité, il lui fit signe d'entrer et ils rejoignirent le salon.

_Pardonne le peu d'éclat dans mes yeux mais ils reflètent le peu d'allégresse que je ressens..._

Les traits tirés par une expression d'une tendresse et de regrets douloureux, il lui proposa une tasse de café qu'ils sirotèrent dans un silence agréable. Le calme avant la tempête ? A moins que ce ne soit la reconnaissance silencieuse d'un soutien éternel ?

_Pardonne mon sourire factice mais il cache le contentement illusoire que je m'efforce d'éprouver..._

La discussion débuta, effacée, conventionnelle, impersonnelle. Le temps, les prochains examens prévus à l'université...

_Pardonne mes mots vides et mes phrases creuses mais elles proviennent de l'insincérité de mes sentiments..._

Les orbes azurs du jeune homme détaillèrent le visage et les courbes de son ancienne petite amie. Sa longue chevelure soyeuse, son teint de pèche, ses pupilles sombres, sa bouche sensuelle...

_Pardonne mes lèvres de ne pas vouloir embrasser les tiennes..._

Soudain, le nom du benjamin glissa dans la conversation, mentionné par hasard par la demoiselle alors qu'elle lui rapportait les derniers tweets laissés sur son compte Twitter par les fans des garçons.

_Pardonne mon cœur de se serrer à l'entente de son prénom..._

Louis ne put retenir les doux frissons de bien-être qui le chatouillèrent lorsque les traits du bouclé s'infiltrèrent dans ses pensées.

_Pardonne mon estomac de se tordre à sa vue..._

Les souvenirs affluèrent, les meilleurs comme les pires. Les sourires radieux qu'il recevait du plus jeune, son rire cristallin... Les nombreuses admiratrices qui se jetaient dans ses bras dès qu'il apparaissait, ce qui l'égayait constamment.

_Pardonne mes yeux de briller lorsque son bonheur est ailleurs..._

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il décida qu'il était temps d'avouer la vérité. Les aveux commencèrent, bouleversant de sincérité et d'adoration.

_Pardonne mon amour refoulé..._

Les excuses suivirent, les remords, la culpabilité...

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'aimer, toi..._

La désolation, le désespoir, le mal qui rongeait le mécheux depuis que les doutes sur son identité étaient apparus furent dévoilés.

_Pardonne-moi de n'avoir qu'un nom en tête..._

La honte, le dégout, la consternation qu'il allait soulever fut abordé. Les conséquences inéluctables étaient craintes.

_Pardonne-moi d'être tombé sous le charme de quelqu'un d'autre..._

« Tu es la jeune femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer. Tu es magnifique, intelligente, drôle, adorable, tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu m'inspires, tu me donnais la force d'avancer et je ne veux en aucun cas que notre histoire se termine maintenant. Tu es et tu resteras ma meilleure amie, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux que cette situation. Je suis tellement désolé, Eleanor... »

_Pardonne-moi d'être amoureux de mon meilleur ami..._

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais. Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, vous le méritez amplement. »

_Tu ne méritais pas ça, pardonne-moi..._

L'agitation semblait se répandre comme une épidémie dans le bâtiment qui abritait ces cinq chanteurs en ce début de matinée. Se dégageant de ses couvertures et délaissant son lit confortable après une nuit blanche passée à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Gemma se dirigea vers la cuisine et sourit à un Niall occupé à beurré un toast.

« Salut l'étrangère ! » accueillit-il joyeusement en agitant son couteau. « Bien dormi ? »

« Pas vraiment, je suppose qu'il faut quelques jours pour s'habituer à un nouvel environnement » répondit-elle, évasive. « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas te déranger longtemps. »

Lui adressant un sourire amical, elle avança vers une armoire et en sortit une boite de céréale. Elle souffla profondément, espérant que l'interrogatoire était à présent terminé. Détournée de son colocataire, elle n'entraperçut pas l'expression angoissée, ni la détermination qui l'avait envahi. La dureté et l'accusation portée dans sa prochaine attaque, cependant, fut moins discrète.

« Oui, j'imagine que lorsque le transfert sera terminé tu retourneras à Holmes Chapel. »

S'approchant d'un tiroir afin de s'emparer d'une cuillère, la jeune femme se figea dans son élan. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, comme lorsqu'elle avait reçu cet appel qui la hantait depuis près d'une semaine.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

« Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, ça suffit la comédie ! Gemma, je ne suis pas là pour te dénoncer, je veux juste t'aider » assura l'Irlandais en agrippant le bras de la demoiselle, la faisant pivoter pour observer son visage rongé par la peur.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été contactée. Le trafic a pris une ampleur démesurée » expliqua Niall alors que la jeune Styles se posait sur la chaise la plus proche. « Explique-moi comment ils sont remontés jusqu'à toi. »

« Il y a quelques jours, une certaine Alexis m'a appelée. Elle prétendait avoir eu une liaison avec Harry. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en très bons termes et elle désirait se venger. Elle m'a demandé un service improbable, dangereux. Evidemment, j'ai refusé de la croire. Ce n'était pas le première fois qu'une fan dénichait mon numéro de téléphone. Je pensais que c'était une simple plaisanterie. Le jour même, vous avez donné une interview à une radio locale et elle a réussi à passer à l'antenne. J'étais justement en voiture, branchée sur cette station et j'ai tout entendu. J'ai reconnu sa voix et l'histoire quelle racontait était la même que celle qu'elle m'avait exposée plus tôt donc je l'ai recontactée, furieuse, lui ordonnant de s'éloigner de mon frère et de le laisser tranquille. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a réitéré sa demande précédente. Seulement, cette fois, elle a ajouté que si je n'obéissais pas, elle s'en prendrait à lui. Connaissant le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait, je n'ai pas voulu prendre le moindre risque et j'ai accepté... » commença-t-elle, des larmes de honte et de désespoir perlant dans ses iris sombres et dévalant doucement les courbes de son visage.

« J'ai cédé au chantage. Je n'ai même pas eu le cran de prévenir la police tellement j'étais effrayée. Elle a juré que si j'en parlais à une quelconque autorité, elle prouverait qu'elle avait couché avec lui et elle trouverait un moyen de l'impliquer dans ses complots. »

Ne retenant plus ses pleurs, elle laissa ses sanglots la déchirer et agiter son corps tremblants.

Descendant de son siège, le blond l'emprisonna entre ses bras musclés et la serra fortement contre son torse, lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. On s'est tous laissé prendre, ce n'est pas de ta faute... »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'en soit prise à vous ! Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

« Alexis a menacé de dévoiler leur relation s'il ne lui accordait pas ses plus petits souhaits. Elle a exigé 10 000 Livres, elle en avait besoin pour payer ses dettes envers ses principaux dealers. Comme elle est surveillée de près par la police, elle voulait qu'il se rende lui-même au rendez-vous. »

« Elle n'a pas osé ?! » s'indigna l'ainé, la colère grondant dans sa voix.

« Harry avait gardé tout cela secret mais, heureusement, il a craqué ce soir-là et m'a tout raconté. Je lui ai donc administré secrètement un somnifère pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de les rencontrer à l'heure prévue. Cependant, il a été dérangé par mon réveil que j'avais omis d'éteindre et il est arrivé au parc où se tenait l'échange. J'avais déjà remis l'argent mais il les a aperçu m'attraper et me murmurer quelque chose qui m'a énervé. Je lui ai assuré que tout allait bien se passer mais il se pose toujours des questions... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Comment es-tu au courant de mon implication ? » s'enquit Gemma, perdue.

« Cette dernière chose qu'ils m'ont révélé étaient que tout ne faisait que commencer et qu'on ferait mieux de surveiller nos familles de près. Je ne savais pas où ils comptaient frapper mais quand tu es apparue hier, j'ai compris que c'était toi qui était visée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé de faire ? » se renseigna le cadet.

« Alexis veut que je retrouve ses dealers vendredi. Ils me fourniront sa commande et je devrais la lui transmettre » indiqua la jolie brune.

« Très bien, nous avons donc deux jours pour trouver une solution... » musa Niall, réfléchissant.

« Trouver une solution ? La solution est limpide ! Je remplis ma mission et, en échange, elle vous laisse tranquille » s'exclama Gemma, abattant son point sur la table.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Si nous cédons, ils poursuivront de nous harceler ! Cela ne finira jamais, ils prendront le contrôle de nos vies. On ne peut pas continuer à les craindre sans rien faire, on doit agir ! C'est le moment où jamais ! » s'écria l'Irlandais, déterminé à mettre un terme à cette histoire.

« Ils sont trop forts, Niall. Ils sont dangereux, on ne peut rien ! Laisse-moi les retrouver, ensuite, je parlerai à Alexis et je lui ferai comprendre qu'il est temps d'arrêter. »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse confronter ces malades, oublie ça tout de suite. Je ne permettrai à personne de te faire du mal ! »

« Mais Niall, on n'a pas le choix ! » protesta-t-elle, affolée.

« Personne ne touchera au moindre de tes cheveux, tu m'entends ? » répéta le chanteur, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Longtemps, elle le défia du regard, observant ses orbes clairs, tentant de percevoir la crainte ou la frayeur dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. La seule émotion qu'elle y décela fut de la ténacité. Elle n'hésita plus, accordant toute sa confiance à cet adolescent dont elle avait assisté à distance à l'évolution fulgurante pour devenir le magnifique et courageux jeune homme qu'il était désormais.

« D'accord, j'accepte. »

Introduisant sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement, Harry déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans le studio. Une douce musique de fond accompagnée des fredonnements de son colocataire lui emplit les oreilles, un amusement attendrit s'installant dans son estomac. Suivant les notes de musique, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où, lui tournant le dos, son meilleur ami faisait visiblement bouillir de l'eau. Découvrant un paquet de pâte posé un peu plus loin et reconnaissant l'odeur caractéristique de la sauce tomate, le jeune homme déduit que Louis lui préparait un spaghetti bolognaise. Se léchant les lèvres, il avança silencieusement jusqu'à se retrouver derrière le mécheux et entoura sa taille de ses bras, se laissant aller contre lui et abandonnant un léger baiser sur le haut de sa nuque.

Sursautant sous l'effet de la surprise, l'ainé se retourne vivement et se détendit tout aussi rapidement lorsqu'il reconnut le bouclé.

« Salut toi... » musa-t-il, souriant largement.

« Bonsoir cher cuisinier ! Le menu a l'air excellent, je suis impatient de goûter tout ça ! » complimenta le plus jeune en désignant les différentes casseroles d'un signe de tête.

Louis le remercia d'un petit rire, satisfait de sa prestation. Lui qui arrivait difficilement à préparer des œufs venait de réaliser une recette de haute voltige. Il était vrai que sa sauce, ne comportant pas le moindre gramme de viande dû à ses convictions de végétarien, dégageait un fumet agréable.

« Besoin d'aide ? Comment puis-je être utile ? » interrogea Harry en s'emparant d'un tablier qui trainait, le nouant autour de son cou.

« Hors de question que tu fasses quoique ce soit ! Tu es mon invité, ce soir ! Interdiction d'approcher des fourneaux ! » prévint le mécheux en le repoussant d'un mouvement de hanche.

« Allez ! Je ne supporte pas de rester là à ne rien faire alors que tu fais tellement d'efforts pour me faire plaisir… » plaida le bouclé d'un ton lancinant, espérant que la moue craquante qu'il venait d'adopter ferait craquer son meilleur ami.

« Très bien, tu peux ouvrir une bouteille de vin… Mais après ça, tu files dans le salon et je ne veux plus te voir ! » souffla Louis, exaspéré par son incapacité à résister au plus jeune. Un sourire rayonnant étirant ses traits, Harry disparut effectuer sa tâche. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Louis lorsqu'ils eurent enfin pris place autour de la table de la salle à manger, spécialement dressée et décorée de bougies pour l'occasion, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire fondre le benjamin.

« Rien de spécial… J'ai passé la matinée avec Zayn, puis j'ai pris des nouvelles de Liam. Ensuite, j'ai été faire des courses avec Niall et Gemma. J'ai réussi à le coincer dans un coin du supermarché mais il n'a encore rien découvert sur ce qu'elle nous cache… Et toi ? »

Avec toute la folie qui entourait leurs moindres faits et gestes, sans compter les différents problèmes personnels dont chacun d'eux devaient s'occuper, les deux garçons s'étaient à peine croisés de la journée. Se retrouver seuls, au calme dans leur appartement était donc un pur moment d'extase.

« Ce matin, j'ai vu Eleanor et j'ai passé l'après-midi sur Skype avec les jumelles. Demain, elles participent à la comédie musicale de leur école et elles voulaient me montrer leurs danses et leurs chansons » expliqua l'ainé, une expression attendrie se dévoilant sur son visage fin alors qu'ils mentionnaient ses petites sœurs. « Au fait, Maman a un rendez-vous ce soir et elles vont être seules pour la soirée. Normalement, ça ne pose aucun problème mais ils ont prévu des orages sur Doncaster et je leur ai dit de ne pas hésiter à appeler si elles avaient peur… »

Un voile d'excuses assombrit la voix de Louis et Harry les balaya d'un signe, posant sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami qui reposait près de son assiette.

« Hé ! Ne te sens pas coupable ! J'adore ces petites filles et leur sécurité passe avant tout, d'accord ? » murmura-t-il, plus sincère que jamais.

Louis resserra son étreinte sur les doigts de son colocataire et acquiesçât faiblement, heureux de constater que le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui était toujours celui qu'il avait rencontré lors de la formation de leur groupe au début de X Factor.

« Tu sembles un peu nerveux… » souligna le bouclé en plongeant ses iris vert de jade dans celles translucides.

« Oui… Je crois que j'angoisse un peu d'être seul ici avec toi dans ces circonstances » avoua-t-il finalement.

« Dans ces circonstances ? » répéta Harry, hautement amusé par la gêne du chanteur.

« Ne te moque pas ! C'est juste que j'ai peur de faire quoique ce soit de mal. Je sais que jamais tu ne mettrais fin à notre amitié mais c'est devenu tellement plus que ça. Je ne veux pas commettre une erreur qui fasse que tu ne veuilles plus de moi de cette façon-là… »

« Louis, il va vraiment falloir que tu te mettes en tête que ça fait des semaines que tu me rends dingue. Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi, tu envahis chacune de mes pensées. Tu es constamment dans mon cœur et tu y resteras indéfiniment, peu importe ce que nous réserve le futur. N'en doute jamais, d'accord ? » Caressant du pouce la paume offerte, il chuchota, réitérant la promesse que son meilleur ami lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant : « Tu es et tu resteras ma priorité. Rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Secoué par un petit rire, Louis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie distincte d'une proposition de communication Skype provenant de son ordinateur portable posé sur un meuble à quelques mètres de là.

« Ça doit être les filles, désolé… » marmonna-t-il en s'emparant de l'appareil, se dirigeant vers le salon où Harry l'accompagna et les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur un des canapés, le visage effrayé de Lottie apparaissant soudainement sur l'écran.

« Louis ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant. « Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, je sais que vous comptiez passer une soirée en tête à tête mais les filles sont terrifiées, elles n'arrêtent pas de pleurer et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour les rassurer. »

« Calme-toi, chérie. Il ne sert à rien de paniquer, tout va bien se passer » affirma Louis, adressant un sourire authentique à sa sœur, espérant lui apporter un quelconque apaisement.

« Tu veux bien leur parler, s'il te plait ? Peut-être que toi, elles t'écouteront » demanda la jeune fille.

« Evidemment. Va les chercher, je ne bouge pas. »

Dès qu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Louis laissa échapper un lourd soupir et enterra son faciès dans ses mains.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiète aussitôt Harry, l'encerclant de ses bras puissants et l'attirant contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Je déteste être loin d'elles quand elles ont besoin de moi. Je me sens tellement impuissant ici… Et je suis incapable de gérer leurs larmes, je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller. Je suis le pire grand frère au monde ! » s'écria-t-il, se fondant contre le corps chaud du benjamin.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de vivre ton rêve Louis. Tout va bien se passer, on va y arriver ensemble parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche à partir de maintenant, tu m'entends ? » pressa le bouclé, désireux que son ami retrouve contenance avant le retour de ses sœurs.

Lorsque les demoiselles leur firent face, ils étaient prêts. Du moins, ils croyaient l'être… Désarmé par les larmes qui dévalaient leurs joues d'ordinaire pâles, à présent rougies par la crainte et l'agitation, Louis les salua maladroitement et balbutia en vain quelques paroles réconfortantes qui n'eurent aucun effet bénéfique sur les auditrices. A contrario, voir leur grand frère se décomposer sous leurs yeux secoua davantage les jeunes filles dont les sanglots redoublèrent prestement.

Assistant à la décadence de la discussion, Harry recula l'ordinateur de façon à ce que la webcam cadre uniquement son visage, évitant que les jeunes Tomlinson n'assistent à la perte de sang-froid totale de leur frangin.

« Les filles, écoutez-moi ! Tout va très bien se passer, nous allons vous aider. Bon, Fizzy, emmène les jumelles dans le salon. Trouve-leur un film amusant à regarder et, surtout, divertis-les. Débrouille-toi pour les faire rire. Courage ma grande, je sais que tu peux le faire ! » motiva le jeune homme en adressant un clin d'œil à la concernée.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparue dans le séjour avec Phoebe et Daisy, il reporta son attention sur la plus âgée. « Ça va être à toi d'agir, ma chérie. Assure-toi de fermer toutes les fenêtres de la maison, tout comme les rideaux. Et monte le volume de la télévision à fond. Si elles ne voient pas les éclairs et qu'elles n'entendent pas la foudre, elles oublieront qu'il y a de l'orage. »

« Je m'en occupe, merci pour tout, Harry ! » répondit-elle, reconnaissante.

« Prends le PC avec toi dans le salon, nous resterons en ligne jusqu'à ce que votre mère rentre » proposa le bouclé, soucieux du bien-être des demoiselles.

« C'est gentil mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Je suis persuadée que je viens d'entendre Daisy rigoler, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Et je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps » réfuta-t-elle.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais nos portables resteront allumés, n'hésite pas à nous contacter au moindre problème surtout ! » recommanda-t-il en toute prudence.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le ferai. Et, Harry ? Prends soin de Lou, d'accord ? » s'enquit la jolie blonde avec un regard connaisseur.

« Je m'occupe de tout, promis. Bonne nuit, Lottie » assura-t-il avec un petit rire, lui adressant un dernier signe de la main avant de mettre un terme à la conversation. Il reposa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui le fixait avec un émerveillement et une gratitude presque tangible dans les yeux.

« Arrête » contesta le bouclé en se décalant contre les coussins, mal à l'aise par cette observation. « Tu vas me faire rougir. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à calmer tout le monde en moins de trois minutes. Sans toi, j'aurais finit par devenir plus paniqué qu'elles quatre réunies et j'aurais immédiatement sauté dans un train pour Doncaster » remercia l'ainé, stupéfait par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Je suis là pour ça, tu te souviens ? Nous formons une équipe. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es parfait Hazza. »

Le mécheux s'empara de ses mains et l'entraina dans son élan alors qu'il s'allongea sur le fauteuil. L'un contre l'autre, leur visage séparé uniquement par quelques minces centimètres, le temps des aveux se profila.

« Harry, embrasse-moi » souffla finalement Louis, un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourant l'échine.

« Tu en es certain ? Je n'irai nulle part, je peux attendre le temps que tu veux. On n'est pas pressé, on avance à ton rythme » certifia le bouclé, ne voulant surtout pas forcer l'ainé à faire des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas prêt.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera toujours simple et magique, ni que les appels au secours brusque et déstabilisant des filles ne seront qu'occasionnels. Elles font partie intégrante de ma vie, je ne veux pas changer cela. Je ne peux pas te garantir que je n'aurai jamais peur, que je ne douterai pas. Je suis rempli de défauts, je ferai certainement des erreurs. Mais je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que je suis, le meilleur comme le pire. Tout ce que je veux s'est être près de toi, pour toujours. Alors, s'il te plait, embrasse-moi » prononça-t-il, plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Emu par la magnifique déclaration qui venait de franchir les lèvres de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, Harry ne put retenir son sourire émerveillé lorsqu'il se rapprocha davantage, ses jambes se mêlant à celles de son meilleur ami. D'un geste doux, il encadra son visage fin de ses mains alors que celles de Louis caressaient la moindre parcelle de peau exposée. Il redécouvrit la douceur de sa chair, son front lisse où il balaya quelques mèches rebelles, son nez droit, ses pommettes charmeuses et, surtout, ses lèvres sensuelles qui s'écartèrent légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur le bout du doigt étranger. Laissant ses mains remonter vers la chevelure soyeuse qu'il avait déjà cajolée à de nombreuses reprises, Harry se pencha lentement, prenant le temps d'observer les iris clairs, s'assurant qu'il était prêt. Lorsqu'enfin ses lippes effleurèrent celles de l'être aimé, il laissa un de ses bras encercler la taille de son colocataire alors que les doigts du mécheux enserrèrent son cou, jouant avec les boucles qui retombaient sur sa nuque.

Harry continua à mouvoir ses lèvres doucement, se délectant de la tendresse de l'échange et de la passion qui envahit son être. Il ne s'aventura pas plus loin, laissant Louis prendre le contrôle. Lorsque la langue de ce dernier vint caresser le barrage que formaient ses lippes, il entrouvrit la bouche et le baiser s'intensifia.

Pris dans la passion la fascination et la frénésie de la découverte du corps de l'autre, ils durent néanmoins se séparer, l'oxygène leur manquant.

« Woaw… » murmura Louis, appuyant son front contre celui du benjamin.

« Exactement, woaw… »

Apercevant l'air légèrement inquiet qui taraudait le regard de son, désormais, petit-ami, Louis appuya un doux baiser contre ses lèvres, voulant lui prouver son bien-être.

« Je vais parfaitement bien, et c'est entièrement grâce à toi ! »

« C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas que tu regrettes quoique ce soit… » expliqua le bouclé.

« La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir embrassé plus tôt ! » sourit le mécheux, se redressant pour attraper le plaid plié sur l'accoudoir et le dépliant sur leurs deux silhouette.

Apaisé, Harry s'appuya sur un coude et se ré-empara des lippes de son colocataire.

Ils se souviendraient toujours de ce premier baiser, de sa perfection, de sa justesse, de sa tendresse et de son amour. Car, même sans en avoir totalement conscience, ils étaient pris dans les filets de l'amour et leur chute dans sa prison faisait gonfler leur cœur de bonheur.


	8. Give Your Heart A Break - Chapitre 7

Rassemblés dans leur spacieux véhicule, louvoyant au centre du trafic londonien en cette fraîche matinée d'automne, les cinq jeunes chanteurs se rendaient aux studios sous l'œil protecteur de Gemma. Depuis l'appel qui lui avait été adressé une semaine auparavant, elle ne dormait presque plus, sentant la menace roder constamment autour d'elle. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé qu'elle avait appris que Simon avait convoqué les garçons aujourd'hui. Avec les onéreuses mesures de sécurité déployées dans ce bâtiment, les garçons seraient hors de danger pendant au moins quelques heures.

Les discussions, joyeuses, raisonnaient agréablement dans l'habitacle. Les adolescents ne cessaient de féliciter le nouveau couple du groupe. Visiblement, les deux jeunes hommes avaient finalement arrêté de se voiler la face et accepté les sentiments enfouis en eux depuis de très longs mois. Gemma et Anne avaient toujours soupçonné cette attirance, la dernière visite de cette dernière à son fils ayant confirmé ses intuitions. Désormais, c'était au tour de la demoiselle d'assister à leur bonheur rayonnant. Ce matin, elle avait dérobé la clé de secours de leur appartement partagé à Niall qui somnolait encore et c'était fait un honneur de réveiller son petit frère. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'au lieu de découvrir la silhouette frêle du benjamin dans son lit, la chambre lui était apparue vide. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'était introduite dans le repère de Louis, craignant pour le bien-être de l'adolescent, qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur leurs deux corps enlacés. Incapable de retenir son cri de joie, elle avait sauté sur le matelas, réveillant les tourtereaux, avant de les enlacer fortement, les félicitant et leur souhaitent beaucoup de bonheur. Elle s'était néanmoins assurée de remplir son rôle de grande sœur en coinçant le bouclé dans un coin, lui demandant si leurs activités nocturnes s'étaient limitées au sommeil. Les joues rouges d'embarras, il lui avait lancé un regard horrifié avant d'acquiescer frénétiquement, désirant disparaître sous terre.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied hors de la voiture, ils se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment, évitant les flashs des appareils photos avides des paparazzis présents. Louis relâcha la main d'Harry, lui adressant un sourire navré. Ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de décider si oui ou non leur relation s'officialiserait devant les médias et ils ne voulaient pas s'engager dans une situation qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à gérer.

Ils longeaient les nombreux couloirs menant au bureau de leur mentor quand la sonnerie du téléphone de Gemma retentit. Extirpant son portable de son sac à main, elle ouvrit le texte, se figeant lorsque le nom de l'expéditeur envahit l'écran. Sans un mot, elle tira sur la manche de Niall qui avançait à ses côtés, attirant son attention. Elle le força silencieusement à ralentir le pas, laissant les quatre autres prendre quelques mètres d'avance.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il fut certain d'être hors de portée de voix.

Ses orbes sombres emplis de peur, la demoiselle lui tendit le mobile. Il déchiffra les quelques phrases, se crispant instantanément.

« Et merde… »

**D'après ce qu'on dit, la mort est au bout du fusil. Sois prudente, Gemma, le leur sera continuellement dirigé vers toi. Au moindre faux pas, ce sera à l'hôpital que ton frère viendra te rendre visite. A moins que tu ne préfères la morgue ? **

**Présente-toi demain soir, seule, à 22H précises dans la rue Coventry en face du numéro 36. Le reste des instructions te sera communiqué en temps voulu.**

**-Alexis**

« On est coincé, Niall. On n'a plus le choix, on est contraint d'obéir précisément à ses ordres ! » souffla la jeune femme, la terreur vibrant dans sa voix.

« On va trouver une solution pour contourner le problème… » répondit-il, les muscles tremblant d'une fureur dont l'emprise lui échappait.

« Je refuse de mettre vos vies en danger ! » contesta la brune, s'assurant de parler assez bas pour ne pas être découverte.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse risquer ta vie pour un trafic de drogues dont tu n'es nullement responsable ! » hurla soudain le blond, se retournant vers le mur le plus proche et y abattant fortement son point.

En une seconde, en un battement d'ailes de papillon, en un clignement de cils leur monde bascula. Devant eux, quatre silhouettes s'arrêtèrent simultanément, pivotant sur leur talon, les examinant silencieusement. Mais malgré l'épouvante qui émanait d'Harry, l'incrédulité qui suintait de Louis, l'incompréhension qu'expirait Zayn et la crainte qui entourait Liam, rien n'était plus effrayant que le regard glacial que leur envoya le plus récent spectateur de leur altercation.

La voix de Simon claqua, plus tranchante et foudroyante que jamais : « Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

La consternation se dissipant légèrement, les adolescents amorcèrent leur chemin vers la pièce indiquée. Tous sauf le benjamin du groupe, qui, oubliant que l'échange constituait un secret hautement protégé, fonça droit sur sa sœur et le blond : « Pardon ? Tu es impliquée dans cette affaire ? Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » balbutia-t-il.

La frayeur envahit son être, coulant dans ses veines et anesthésiant ses capacités de réflexions. Soudainement, sa respiration se cala dans sa gorge. Il inspira doucement, tentant de neutraliser l'étouffement et l'oppression qui l'attaquaient, s'adossant à un mur. Le couloir semblait danser autour de lui, les visages de ses amis flottant étrangement dans les airs alors qu'il sentit Gemma l'encercler de ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Lentement, les symptômes de la crise d'angoisse qu'il préparait disparurent et il se laisse entrainer.

« Comment t'as pu me cacher une chose pareille ? » lança-t-il néanmoins à Niall, cherchant vainement une cible sur laquelle déverser toute sa colère. « Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il crut bon de m'informer que la vie de ma sœur était menacée, merde ! » explosa-t-il à nouveau en s'affalant dans un fauteuil du bureau de son mentor.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment vous avez été assez idiots pour vous laisser entraîner dans un trafic illicite ? » interrogea Simon, prenant également place dans son siège. « Vous ne pensez pas avoir déjà commis assez d'erreurs ces derniers temps ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Faire couler le groupe ? »

Sa frustration carnassière ne dissimula pas pour autant l'inquiétude mordante qui jonchait chacun de ses mots. Derrière sa carapace inviolable, son cœur se gonflait sous la terreur qui le submergeait.

Observant les alentours, Niall constata que le bouclé n'était surement pas en état de se lancer dans des explications. Ses iris perdus dans le vide, ses membres tremblants, son visage fermé et froid, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'accrocher à la réalité, persuadé que cette révélation s'apparentait à un cauchemar. Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Louis, assis à ses côtés, espérant y puiser la force qui lui faisait défaut en cet instant précis, alors que l'Irlandais commençait son récits, dévoilant l'histoire détaillée qu'Harry lui avait confié quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il luttait seul, y intégrant les informations apportées par Gemma.

Le benjamin tendit une main agitée de soubresauts et agrippa le bras de son petit-ami, l'attirant plus près de lui, désirant sentir ses bras rassurants l'entourer et sa voix douce lui murmurer que tout se passerait bien. Pourtant, lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, ce ne fut que pour lui adresser un regard glacial, blessé, brillant d'une émotion qu'on y décelait que rarement. De la déception ? Se dégageant de l'étreinte, Louis retourna son attention vers le discours du blond, suivant patiemment l'intrigue.

Que se passait-il ? L'ainé lui en voulait-il de lui avoir dissimulé la vérité ? Sa seule préoccupation avait été de le protéger, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer maintenant que sa présence devenait une nécessité absolue. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner alors que son existence se brisait devant ses yeux. Il n'allait pas le rejeter alors qu'il représentait la seule chose stable dans sa vie ! Chavirant sous les vagues d'anéantissement qui le renversaient, Harry n'arracha pas ses orbes émeraude du visage de celui qui avait dérobé son cœur une seule seconde, s'empreignant du moindre de ses traits, capturant la plus petite émotion qui le traversait. L'implication de sa sœur dans le trafic lui parvint de loin, son cerveau incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'être à ses côtés. Cet être pour qui il semblait désormais invisible.

Brusquement, le silence s'installa dans la salle et le bouclé comprit péniblement que les explications devaient être terminées. La tête baissée, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, leur manager était plongé dans ses pensées. C'était son devoir de remettre de l'ordre dans cette situation, de s'assurer que chacun de ses adolescents s'en sortirait sain et sauf. Leurs parents lui avaient confié la responsabilité de leurs enfants, il allait tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait aucune idée de la meilleure manière d'agir, mais la gravité du moment ne lui donnait plus la chance de tergiverser.

« Je vais tout expliquer à la police. Tout se passera bien. » affirma-t-il enfin, relevant les yeux.

Harry soupira bruyamment. Il en avait assez d'entendre ces mots, son entourage lui promettait sans cesse que tout se terminerait bien, il n'empêche que sa vie était désormais un champ de ruines et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire pour améliorer sa condition. Il observa de nouveau son petit-ami mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus conscient de sa présence qu'auparavant.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » reprit l'homme, croisant ses mains sur son bureau, « Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… »

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit davantage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? Les ventes de l'album ne décollent pas ? » s'informa Zayn, son ton à moitié railleur.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, vos chiffres sont exemplaires. Mais, on approche… »

« Je crains de ne pas comprendre… » souffla Liam, perplexe.

« Le Brand New News Magazine a publié son hebdomadaire habituel affirmant détenir une révélation primordiale sur l'avenir du groupe. Nos équipes ont donc examiné le dernier numéro et effectivement, ils ont découvert que cette information sensationnelle se trouve être la couverture de l'édition limitée de votre album. »

Les paroles de l'homme résonnèrent dans le bureau, se répercutant sur les murs, décuplant la tragédie qu'elles contenaient.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça… » soupira Niall, s'enfonçant dans son siège, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Gemma se pencha vers lui et caressa son dos musclé d'une main réconfortante. « Est-ce qu'on sait comment cela est arrivé ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Justement, vous risquez de ne pas apprécier cette explication non plus » répondit le manager. Il se décala dans son fauteuil et son regard atterrit sur l'ainé du groupe. « Nous avons appelé la direction du magazine et, après avoir transféré une belle somme d'argent sur leur compte, ils ont accepté de dévoiler l'identité de leur source. Louis, je suis réellement désolé, mais… Le nom qu'ils nous ont transmis est celui d'Eleanor Calder… »

« Quoi ? » Se redressant contre le dossier de sa chaise, le mécheux soutint les orbes foncés de son mentor, espérant y dénicher une pointe d'humour ou que quelqu'un sortirait d'un coin avec une caméra cachée en criant 'surprise !' et que toute cette matinée ne soit qu'une horrible mise en scène. Mais malheureusement, il s'agissait bien de la réalité, aussi cruelle et destructrice soit-elle.

« J'ai d'abord rétorqué que cela était impossible, je savais que tu avais confiance en elle. Mais, ensuite, je me suis souvenu… »

« Que je lui avais envoyé une photo de la couverture de l'album… » acheva le jeune homme, l'expression grave et attristée. « Et si c'était une simple erreur ? L'envoi n'était peut-être pas volontaire ! »

« Elle a été rémunérée pour le transfert de données » contesta doucement Simon.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » murmura Louis.

Echangeant un regard affolé, Zayn et Liam débattirent silencieusement. Devaient-ils également révéler ce qu'ils savaient ? Ils étaient conscients que leur ami serait blessé qu'ils lui aient caché la vérité mais les mensonges avaient déjà commis assez de dégâts dans leur quotidien. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

« Nous nous doutions de quelque chose » chuchota Zayn, attirant immédiatement l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. « Liam et moi l'avons surprise avec une journaliste du Brand New News devant son appartement. Elle lui a proposé une carte de visite qu'elle a acceptée. Nous avons profité d'un moment où elle était seule pour l'interroger et elle a rétorqué que cette femme voulait simplement lui proposer un stage dans leur magazine parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était intéressée par le journalisme. »

« Elle est étudiante en sciences politiques, elle déteste la communication. Ses parents voulaient qu'elle se lance de ce domaine et c'est une des raisons qui l'a poussée à les fuir. Elle n'aurait jamais mentionné apprécier le journalisme… » souffla le concerné, passant une main agitée à travers sa mèche.

« On est vraiment désolé, Lou. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère, on lui a fait confiance sans chercher à vérifier ses propos » reconnut Liam, se levant afin de se rapprocher de l'ainé, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Si c'était réellement un acte délibéré, elle est entièrement responsable. » Jetant un regard coupable à leur mentor, il poursuivit : « Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, je n'aurais pas dû lui permettre de pénétrer dans notre univers si facilement. »

« Je t'interdit de t'en vouloir ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que les choses se termineraient de cette façon » consola en vain leur manager.

« Oh, c'est loin d'être fini. Croyez-moi… » Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, disparaissant dans le couloir en quelques secondes.

« Harry, rattrape-le. Il n'est pas dans son état normal et je ne le laisserai pas se faire remarquer par les paparazzis dans un moment de faiblesse ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait très envie de me voir, pour être honnête… » chuchota le bouclé en réponse.

« C'est le moindre de mes problèmes pour l'instant ! Occupe-toi de ton meilleur ami, c'est à ton tour d'être présent pour lui ! » siffla l'homme, l'énervement reprenant lentement sa place dans sa voix.

« Très bien… »

Une minute plus tard, il dépassa les larges portes vitrées qui constituaient l'entrée des studios, observant attentivement les alentours, espérant apercevoir son petit-ami malgré les nombreuses personnes rassemblées devant le bâtiment. Ignorant les cris et les hurlements que son apparition engendra, il repéra finalement le jeune homme avançant vers un taxi garé le long du trottoir.

« Louis ! » hurla-t-il en s'élançant à sa suite, jouant des coudes dans la foule qui l'entourait.

Au prix d'importants efforts, il parvint finalement à rejoindre le véhicule au moment précis où le mécheux refermait la portière, la coinçant habilement à l'aide de son pied, se glissant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Alors qu'il laissait retomber sa tête sur le siège, fermant momentanément les yeux alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver son souffle, la voix de Louis lui chatouilla agréablement les oreilles. Lorsqu'il eut indiqué l'adresse désirée au chauffeur, il se recula sur la banquette arrière, cherchant incontestablement à mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et le nouveau passager. Gardant ses iris azures rivées sur la route, il évita le regard du bouclé, rien ne laissant présagé qu'il était conscient de sa présence. Si on oubliait son expression crispée et sa réticence absolue à approcher de l'autre extrémité de la voiture….

« Lou… » murmura Harry, renonçant à dissimuler la tristesse et la crainte qui teintaient son ton suppliant. Il espérait que la sincérité de son appel adoucirait l'humeur du mécheux mais seul le silence fit écho à ses paroles.

« Lou, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi… »

Brusquement, l'ainé amorça un mouvement et le benjamin se détendit, persuadé que l'attention du jeune homme se tournait vers lui. La déception n'en fut que plus douloureuse lorsqu'il remarqua que la main de ce dernier s'enfonça dans sa poche pour en retirer un billet de vingt Livres qu'il tendit au chauffeur alors que le taxi s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Le remerciant faiblement pour ses services, l'adolescent bondit sur le trottoir et s'engouffra dans un immeuble. Toujours installé dans son siège, déconcerté par la rapidité de la succession d'évènements, Harry décolla finalement à son tour vers la bâtisse, reconnaissant l'adresse d'Eleanor alors qu'il y pénétra.

De retour dans les studios, la conversation se prolongea quelque peu avant que les artistes ne soient autorisés à retrouver leur domicile. Niall et Gemma décidèrent de se promener dans les ruelles de la capitale, ils avaient tous deux besoin de prendre l'air afin de se clarifier les idées. Liam et Zayn, par contre, toujours aux prises avec leur querelle ridicule, décidèrent de rentrer pour se pelotonner chacun dans leur chambre, laissant leur mauvaise humeur les ravager davantage. Ils sortirent ensemble du bâtiment, ne s'adressant pas le moindre mot mais ne pouvant empêcher leur regard de dévisager tristement l'autre, détournant les yeux lorsque les observations devenaient trop évidentes. Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied devant l'ensemble des fans présents, ils se forcèrent néanmoins à sourire, Zayn s'aventurant même à passer un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami alors qu'ils agitaient la main en avançant vers leur véhicule, donnant l'illusion que pour One Direction, il ne s'agissait que d'une énième journée parfaite.

Se pensant enfin à l'abri des rumeurs et des jugements au moment où il se courba pour s'insérer dans la voiture, une main se posa sur son bras et Zayn se retourna, un sourire factice prenant naturellement place sur ses lèvres. Deux adolescentes se trouvaient face eux, les joues rougies par la joie mêlée à l'embarra de rencontrer deux grandes stars internationales.

« Oui ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » demanda gentiment Liam en se penchant vers elles.

« Nous… Nous avons réalisé un album photo sur la bromance _Ziam_. Nous trouvons votre relation très inspirante et nous voulions vous remercier pour ses sublimes moments d'amitié que vous nous offrez en vous remettant ceci. On y a rassemblé vos plus belles photos » expliqua maladroitement une petite brunette.

« Oh… » murmura Zayn, sentant le malaise ramper sous sa peau alors qu'il se composait une expression ravie, près à mentir aux jeunes filles. « Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable ! On le regardera tout de suite dans la voiture, hein, Liam ? »

« Evidemment ! » renchérit-il tout aussi joyeusement. Et, parce qu'effectivement, il avait partagé l'amitié de ce garçon pendant presque deux ans et qu'il n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, il constata que sa gaieté était tout aussi fabriquée que la sienne. « Maintenant, excusez-nous, mais nous devons y aller ! »

Ils réussirent à se glisser dans leur véhicule et refermèrent fortement la portière derrière eux, se laissant tomber contre leur dossier avec de lourds soupirs. Le regard rivé sur l'album posé sur ses genoux, ensorcelé par une force incontrôlable, Zayn ne put s'empêcher de se saisir de la couverture et de l'ouvrir, découvrant un ensemble d'illustrations familières. Sur chacune d'elle, les deux amis se trouvaient côte à côte, échangeant sourires, rires, paroles complices… Alors qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts le visage parfait de Liam sur la photo ornant la seconde page, la voix de ce dernier résonna dans l'habitacle, le faisant sursauter : « Je pourrais citer l'endroit et le moment où ont été pris tous ces clichés. Pour certains d'entre eux, je pourrais même préciser de quoi on parlait ou la raison pour laquelle on riait. »

Il releva la tête, remarquant que les pupilles sombres du jeune homme fixaient également le livret. Alors que le châtain se rapprocha pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue, le métis précisa : « J'ai assemblé la plupart des tenues que tu portes là-dessus... Tu te souviens de l'époque où tu me demandais constamment de vérifier ton apparence parce que tu venais de rompre avec ta copine et que tu n'avais plus confiance en tes choix ? »

« Si je ferme les yeux, je peux me remémorer et me représenter chaque instant passé à tes côtés, chaque respiration que tu as prises, le plus petit éclat de rires qui a traversé tes lèvres, la moindre émotion qui a empli ton regard… Durant toutes ces années, tu as représenté mon monde et l'évidence ne m'est jamais apparue. C'est réciproque, Zayn, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » indiqua le benjamin.

« Non, je… » réagit le chanteur à la chevelure noire de jais avant qu'un doigt fin ne se pose sur sa bouche, mettant un terme à ses contestations.

« Ferme les yeux » commanda-t-il doucement. « Ferme les yeux, aies confiance » répéta-t-il suite au regard inquisiteur que lui envoya le pakistanais. Lentement, ses paupières fines dissimulèrent ses orbes emplis de pénombre. « Très bien, maintenant, souviens-toi du premier Noël qui a suivi XFactor. Ca y est ? On nous avait accordé une semaine de congé et nous avions rejoint nos familles. C'était la première fois que nous étions séparés aussi longtemps et, étonnamment, ça a été difficile pour tout le monde. Nous sommes devenus dépendants à la présence les uns des autres. Je suis devenu dépendant de toi. Tu m'as appelé le soir du réveillon, tu te rappelles ? Tu voulais me souhaiter un joyeux Noël avant les autres, tu voulais rendre cette soirée spéciale même si nous n'étions pas ensemble. C'est également la première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…. C'était uniquement amical, bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais oublié la façon dont tu as prononcé ces quelques syllabes. Tu semblais tellement sincère ! Zayn, c'est à mon tour maintenant. Je t'aime. Et, ce ne sera pas facile, mais on pourrait être heureux ensemble. On pourrait y arriver. Je t'aime. Laisse-moi te prouver que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont pas qu'amitieux » susurra-t-il tendrement, ses doigts se déplaçant pour caresser doucement la joue du métis qui se rapprocha inconsciemment du châtain. Une main se posa légèrement sur sa hanche et Zayn comprit ce qui allait se passer.

Un souffla effleura ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent faiblement. La vue toujours occultée, il se pencha en avant, impatient de finalement gouter à la saveur de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Sa voix lui chatouilla les oreilles alors qu'il réitérait ses mots d'amour en une litanie sans fin : « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Que ce soit la signification profonde de ces murmures ou les lèvres rosées pulpeuses qui survolèrent les siennes, les paupières de Zayn s'ouvrirent soudainement, et, la réalité le rattrapant, il saisit Liam par les épaules, le repoussant sans ménagement.

« Arrête ! S'il te plait, arrête ! » implora le pakistanais en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, en un geste de défense qui blessa intérieurement le benjamin.

« Je t'aime… »

« Bon sang, Liam ! Arrête ça tout de suite, je t'en supplie ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre que jamais je ne pourrai te rendre heureux ? Tu mérites une vie fabuleuse et je ne serai jamais en mesure de te l'offrir. Je suis un monstre ! Eloigne-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je tiens bien trop à toi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je te détruisais. Eloigne-toi, protège ton cœur parce que moi, j'en suis incapable » s'exclama le métis, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Jamais, tu m'entends ? Je n'abandonnerai jamais ! Pas maintenant que je sais que tu en as tout aussi envie que moi. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout et je vaincrai ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui t'effraie tant. Je ne veux pas de ta protection, Zayn, je veux te faire don de la mienne » répondit vigoureusement Liam, reprenant espoir quant aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

« S'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à te blesser pour te forcer à reculer, je ne supporterais pas de te voir brisé… »

« Dans ce cas, que le jeu commence, Malik. Mais je peux te promettre que je remporterai la victoire. Déchaine-toi autant que tu le veux, je n'arrêterai jamais. »

Installée face à son bureau dans une chaise au dossier droit inconfortable, ses doigts s'agitant sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur, Eleanor rédigeait un émail qui allait lui permettre de vivre correctement pendant un certain temps. L'argent envoyé par l'agence du magazine l'avait aidé à rembourser ses dettes, elle comptait sur le prochain versement pour augmenter quelque peu son niveau de vie. Elle n'était pas fière de ses agissements, regrettant chaque mot qui apparaissait sur l'écran, mais elle n'avait plus la possibilité de tergiverser. Alors que son index approchait dangereusement du bouton d'envoi, un bruit sourd la fit se retourner brusquement. Des coups brutaux étaient abandonnés contre la porte d'entrée de son appartement, et, avant qu'elle ne puisse songer à se lever, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant un jeune homme aux traits défigurés par la rage.

« Louis ? » murmura-t-elle, effrayée par la colère qui se dégageait de l'adolescent.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » grogna-t-il, les poings serrés.

Une seconde plus tard, une seconde silhouette se glissa dans la pièce, la demoiselle ne pouvant retenir son soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Harry. La présence du benjamin devrait détendre l'ainé. Visiblement, la vérité venait d'être exposée. De nouveau, elle se retrouvait plongée au centre d'une situation dont le contrôle lui échappait.

« Louis, calme-toi… » souffla le bouclé, posant une main sur l'épaule du mécheux.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » répéta-t-il, se dégageant de l'emprise d'Harry, son attention toujours portée sur la jeune femme.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée ! » chuchota-t-elle, des larmes de tristesse et de honte brillantes dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si chaleureux.

« Je te faisais confiance ! Je te faisais confiance, merde ! » hurla Louis, s'avançant pour la saisir vivement, secouant son corps fragile alors que son énervement irrépressible dirigeait ses gestes.

Ce faisant, il jeta un regard au portable allumé sur une table à quelques mètres de là et s'étrangla en déchiffrant les mots alignés sur l'écran. '_La relation Larry Stylinson ne se limite plus à la séduction et au romantisme amicale, il y a désormais un réel amour qui lie les deux chanteurs. Dès que je le pourrai, je vous communiquerai une photo explicite.'_

« Oh, c'est pas vrai… » siffla le brun, sa respiration s'accentuant alors qu'il sentait très nettement l'exaspération courir dans ses veines et bouillir dans son sang. « Tu vas également leur raconter que Liam aime Zayn ou tu comptes nous permettre de conserver un minimum d'intimité ? » ironisa-t-il froidement.

S'approchant également du PC, Harry se pencha et décrypta le texte. Le récit parfait de leur idylle… Une preuve supplémentaire de la culpabilité de la demoiselle qui, étrangement, ne déclencha pas la vague de dégout que le bouclé s'attendait à expérimenter. Non, ce fut un mélange de compassion et de sensibilité qui naquit dans l'estomac de l'adolescent. Il observa la brune toujours coincée entre les mains fortes de Louis, les perles salées qui s'écoulaient le long des courbes de son visage gracieux, son expression emplie de regrets, ses sanglots déchirants. Fermant les yeux un instant, il se remémora les nombreux sourires de son petit-ami dont elle avait été à l'origine, les éclats de rire qu'elle avait provoqué, le bonheur qu'elle lui avait apporté… Durant cette période éphémère, seule la sincérité animait ses intentions, Harry le ressentait. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put bouleverser à ce point la jeune femme pour la forcer à agir aussi cruellement ?

« Je t'ai laissée entrer dans ma vie, je t'ai fait une place dans mon quotidien. Je pensais pouvoir m'appuyer sur toi, me reposer dans tes bras quand j'aurai besoin de m'éloigner de toute cette folie. Finalement, il s'avère que tu n'es qu'une garce…. » reprit l'ainé, relâchant sa pression sur les bras frêles d'Eleanor, s'avançant d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie.

« Louis… » intervint doucement Harry, s'aventurant de l'homme méconnaissable qu'était devenu son meilleur ami.

Reculant avec empressement, relevant les bras en signe de défense, il balbutia, tremblant d'une émotion brute et dévastatrice : « Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'ouvre mon cœur, je suis aussitôt poignardé ? J'en ai marre d'être abandonné, vous comprenez ? Je n'en peux plus de voir les gens que j'aime s'arracher de mon existence et créer ce vide autour d'eux ! Pourquoi vous continuez à me détruire ? Je ne supporte plus les mensonges, les coups bas… D'abord mon père qui se croit obligé de prendre la fuite au milieu de la nuit en me laissant seul pour m'occuper de ma mère, ensuite mon beau-père qui disparait subitement, délaissant 4 petites filles et au moment où je reprends finalement foie en l'amour, ma meilleure amie décide de me trahir et mon petit-ami oublie de mentionner que sa vie est en danger ! Alors, s'il y a autre chose que dont je dois être informé, j'aimerais que ça soit maintenant, avant que je ne vous bannisse tous les deux de mon cœur et de mon existence. »

Abasourdi et profondément meurtri par les paroles de l'adolescent, le bouclé se découvrit incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Impuissant face à l'immobilité qui s'était emparée de son corps, il s'enflamma sous le regard terni par l'amertume que lui envoya le mécheux avant qu'il ne passe le cadran de la porte et disparaisse dans la pénombre du couloir.

Agitées de soubresauts incontrôlables, les jambes fines de la jeune femme cédèrent brusquement. Elle s'effondra sur le plancher, ne prenant pas la peine de chercher un quelconque appui, laissant sa tristesse la ravager. Ses pleurs semblaient infinis, incessant, ne s'interrompant que lorsqu'elle fut tirée contre un torse chaud et qu'une main douce caressa ses cheveux, apaisant sa plainte. Elle leva des yeux hésitants vers l'adolescent qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant, la soulevant du sol peu accueillant afin de la poser sur les couvertures défraichies de son lit.

« Je suis tellement désolée, je n'avais pas le choix… »

« Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Les choses finiront bien par s'arranger » réconforta-t-il patiemment.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? C'est ton droit le plus strict. Je ne mérite aucun traitement de faveur après une telle trahison… »

« Je veux simplement comprendre… Je sais que pendant un moment, tu éprouvais de réels sentiments à son égard, même s'ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Tu tenais à lui, tu appréciais les autres membres du groupe et tu aimais passer du temps en notre compagnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? » interrogea-t-il prudemment.

« Premièrement, je veux préciser que c'est toujours le cas. Louis occupe une place importante dans ma vie, j'ai toujours été sincère à ce sujet. Je suis réellement heureuse d'avoir, du moins pendant quelques mois, put être moi-même et profiter de la générosité et de l'amitié de personnes aussi exceptionnelles que vous. Et, deuxièmement, même si cela ne pardonne rien de mes actes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu une vie facile… » commença faiblement la brune.

Le récit débuta, les explications apparaissant au détour de chaque phrase. Harry se perdit dans les aventures de la jeune femme, comprenant qu'effectivement, la chance ne l'avait pas honorée de son soutien.

Fille unique, Eleanor avait grandi dans une grande demeure à la campagne, à proximité de Doncaster. Son comportement modèle, ses notes exemplaires, sa beauté naturelle n'avaient pourtant jamais semblé satisfaire ses parents. A son adolescence, ils avaient critiqué la moindre relation amoureuse qu'elle avait entretenue et démoli le plus petit espoir d'individualité qu'elle avait construit. Non, il était hors de question que leur protégée soit différente, elle devrait suivre les règles traditionnelles de sa famille, marcher dans leur pas sacramentaux empreints de dignité. N'ayant jamais été maître de sa destinée, après avoir fougueusement refusé les études de journalisme que lui imposaient ses géniteurs, leur deuxième choix se portant sur la médecine ne lui plaisant pas davantage, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires dans deux grands sacs et s'était isolée dans la capitale. Ayant atteint sa majorité, elle s'était empressée de vider son compte bancaire établi sous la tutelle de ses parents avant qu'ils ne lui coupent les vivres, ce qui s'étaient produits quelques heures plus tard. La somme récoltée lui avait permis de s'offrir une première année d'études, depuis elle luttait continuellement contre les problèmes financiers qui la taraudaient de toutes parts. Ses économies diminuaient à vue d'œil et elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher un emploi stable convenablement rémunéré. Tout serait plus simple lorsqu'elle aurait décroché son diplôme. En attendant, l'offre de la journaliste de ce magazine avait été la seule issue de secours possible. Les révélations qu'elle lui avait soumises à contre cœur lui permettaient de gagner suffisamment pour payer ses dettes et manger à sa faim. C'était la seule raison qui expliquait ses agissements.

Quand elle mit à un terme à ses déboires, Harry se contenta de l'observer pendant de longues secondes. Il débattait avec lui-même, se demandant s'il avait la force de se battre aux côtés de la jeune femme, l'aidant à retrouver le respect et la confiance des garçons. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme l'avait précédemment fait sa famille, mais s'il prenait sa défense, ce serait au tour de Louis d'être déboussolé.

L'arrachant à ses pensées douloureuses, la sonnerie de son portable résonna et il s'en empara rapidement, approchant l'appareil de son oreille dès qu'il eut décroché.

« Harry ? » La voix agitée de Liam lui parvint à travers le mobile, révélant son inquiétude.

« Liam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler la panique qui montait en lui mais un mauvais pressentiment s'infiltra dans son être.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Louis mais il s'est enfermé dans une des chambres de mon studio. Il a amené quelques-unes de ses affaires et quand j'ai tenté de l'interroger, il a simplement déclaré qu'il emménageait avec moi. Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

La surprise. La tristesse. La stupéfaction. La confusion. La douleur. L'anéantissement. Les regrets. Les remords. L'accablement. L'angoisse. La désolation. Voilà comment caractériser la vague destructrice qui submergea le bouclé à l'entente de la nouvelle. Automatiquement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Zayn. Le chanteur avait dévoilé se mutiler pour échapper à la réalité impitoyable de l'univers, ses ennuis et ses craintes s'échappant en synchronisation avec son sang. L'espace d'un instant, il comprit exactement ce que devait ressentir le jeune homme lorsqu'il mettait la main sur sa lame de rasoir, prêt à se soulager de cette putain de souffrance qui rampait sous sa peau et anesthésiait son cœur. Presque inconsciemment, il effleura les veines violacées de son poignet, imaginant le soulagement que leur rupture provoquerait… Non, il ne pouvait pas succomber à la tentation. Il était plus fort que cela, il devait se battre, s'accrocher au mince espoir que représentaient les sentiments que Louis avait reconnu détenir à son égard. Il pouvait y arriver…

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, occupe-toi plutôt de lui. Je m'excuse de t'imposer ça mais, prends soin de lui d'accord ? Je ferai de mon mieux pour réparer les dégâts. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il mit fin à l'appel et leva les yeux vers la demoiselle qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, semblant plus fragile que jamais dans la luminosité précaire de l'appartement.

« Tu n'es plus toute seule, je vais me battre à tes côtés. Tu as trouvé ta place, Eleanor, il est hors de question que tu la perdes. Tu mérites d'être heureuse, laisse-moi t'aider à y parvenir, d'accord ? Mais pour cela, tu dois effacer cet email, suspendre tes accords avec le magazine. On trouvera une solution pour ce qui concerne l'aspect financier. Et, pout ton logement, je viens d'apprendre que Louis avait déserté notre studio et tu es libre de t'y installer avec moi. Il sera certainement furieux mais il finira par comprendre… »

Rendue muette par la proposition du chanteur, Eleanor se contenta de lui attraper la main et de la serrer fortement aux creux des siennes, espérant lui transmettre sa reconnaissance ultime. Elle n'était plus seule. La vie allait finalement reprendre un cours normal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils désiraient.

Quittant l'immeuble de la jeune femme qui bouclait actuellement ses valises, Harry s'immobilisa une seconde à l'endroit précis où Louis avait déversé sa haine, craché son venin et mis un terme à une relation amoureuse et amicale qui représentait ce que le bouclé avait de plus cher. Oui, il était temps de plier bagage.

_Au moindre clignement de paupières, tes traits se dessinent. Au plus petit aperçut de ton visage, une douleur fulgurante transperce mon être et déchire mon cœur. Et, même si son utilité s'est fortement amenuisée depuis que tu refuses qu'il batte pour toi, ses martèlements me sont vitaux. J'imagine d'ici ce que tu dirais si tu entendais ces mots : 'Quelle idée idiote de s'accrocher à une vie qui ne rime plus à rien !'. Peut-être… Mais, vois-tu, c'est juste que je suis persuadé que ne plus voir ton sourire du tout serait encore plus difficile que de le voir adressé à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'es vital. Tu es mon obsession. Mon addiction. Ma dépendance. Mon remède miracle. Tu ne comprendras jamais complètement à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Ton absence ne représente pas seulement un vide. Elle est la raison même du trou béant qui occupe ma poitrine._

« Allez, bon sang ! Une tasse, je ne te demande qu'une tasse ! » grommela Zayn en abattant une nouvelle fois son point sur le sommet de sa machine à expresso.

Soupirant lourdement, il s'empara d'une nouvelle dosette et la plaça à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, espérant que cela corrigerait son problème. Mais après un énième essai infructueux, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bien un problème technique qui l'empêchait d'accéder à son café matinal et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'emporter sur son destin malheureux. A moins que… Non, ce ne serait nullement opportun. Demander de l'aide à Liam reviendrait à se jeter dans ces bras et lui accorder la victoire du stupide jeu qu'ils avaient mis en place. Il songea à déranger un autre habitant de l'immeuble mais, comble du sort, Niall et Gemma avaient décidé de courir ce matin, désirant se débarrasser du trop plein d'émotions emmagasinées la veille, et Harry avait invité Eleanor à loger chez lui. Le pakistanais ne traduisait pas encore complètement les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient pour la brune. De la colère ? De la haine ? De la compassion ? De la compréhension ? Il était touché par son histoire que lui avait brièvement dépeint le bouclé mais sa trahison était toujours présente dans son esprit. Il souhaitait donc éviter de se retrouver à proximité de la jeune femme pour l'instant, juste le temps de faire le point. Et, effectivement, il ne lui restait plus qu'une possibilité, l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

Avait-il réellement besoin de ce breuvage ? Autant il tentait de se convaincre qu'il pouvait s'en passer, ses paupières étaient à peine ouvertes et ses pensées brumeuses ne suivaient aucune trame logique. Oui, son café lui était indispensable. Las à l'idée de devoir affronter un tel défi à une heure aussi matinale, il enfila un pantalon de survêtement par-dessus son boxer ainsi qu'un t-shirt empoigné par hasard et, passant une main à travers sa chevelure désordonnée, se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur, abandonnant quelques coups sur la porte du studio en question.

« Calme-toi, idiot » s'exhorta-t-il faiblement, se massant les tempes. « Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas à la maison. » Surpris par les battements affolés de son cœur, il s'appuya au chambrant, patientant. Il était toujours temps de faire demi-tour…

« Zayn ? Salut, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » interrogea Liam, apparaissant soudainement derrière le panneau de bois qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Euh… Bonjour » murmura le métis, ses yeux parcourant inconsciemment la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Il déglutit lentement, réalisant la tenue légère que portait son voisin. Vu l'unique bas de pyjama qu'il portait, il ne devait pas s'attendre à recevoir de la visite. Tentant de ne pas s'attarder sur le torse musclé dévoilé, l'ainé continua : « Ma machine à expresso est en panne et je me demandais si je pouvais prendre un café ici… »

« Evidemment, entre ! » invita le benjamin en s'écartant pour lui céder le passage.

Zayn arpenta les couloirs qu'il avait emprunté un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé. Pourtant, il ne put retenir le malaise gênant qui le traversa alors qu'il progressait, tout comme le frisson qui lui chatouilla la colonne vertébrale lorsque la main chaude et rassurante de son meilleur ami se posa dans le bas de ses reins, soi-disant pour le mener à bon port.

« Louis ! » s'exclama Liam quand ils mirent le pied dans la cuisine, apercevant son nouveau colocataire pour la première fois depuis son déménagement. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Leur adressant un simple grognement en guise de réponse, il attrapa un toast sur la table et se versa une tasse de thé fumant avant de disparaitre dans son antre, le regard froid et terne.

« Wow… Il est comme ça depuis hier ? » s'enquit Zayn en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret.

« Il ne parle plus à personne, il a coupé son téléphone et est resté enfermé dans sa chambre depuis son arrivée » informa le châtain, clairement inquiété par l'état de son ami.

« Harry m'a dit qu'ils se sont disputés mais n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails. Ça a dû être intense pour finir aussi mal… »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Lou est réellement détruit. Pourtant, je n'imagine pas Hazza lui faire délibérément du mal » souligna justement Liam. « Comment il s'en sort, lui ? »

« Il s'occupe de l'emménagement d'Eleanor. C'est sa façon de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose. Mais, même s'il essaie de rester fort, sans Louis, il n'est plus le même. Ils ont besoin de s'appuyer les uns sur les autres pour garder leur équilibre, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne pour eux… » expliqua Zayn, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

« Tout comme pour nous, j'ai besoin de toi pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Tu es l'unique chose qui me permet de conserver les pieds sur terre, Zayn ! » glissa l'adolescent, profitant de l'occasion qui lui était offerte.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait simplement éviter d'aborder le sujet ? » supplia le pakistanais, ne se sentant pas la force de se lancer dans de tels débats.

« Comme tu veux… Mais, je dois reconnaître que je suis flatté ! »

« Parce que c'est à ta porte que j'ai choisi de frapper ? Ne te fais pas d'idée, tu étais la seule échappatoire dont je disposais. »

« Oh, non, rassure-toi. En fait, je parlais du t-shirt que tu portais… » lança Liam, désignant la blouse du jeune homme, souriant largement.

« Et merde… » souffla le métis en baissant les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un centième de seconde pour identifier le t-shirt préféré de Liam. « Ecoute, ne te jette pas de fleurs. Je l'ai pris sans y faire attention, ce n'était pas volontaire. »

« Oh mais je n'en doute pas » musa le plus jeune en se détournant pour servir une tasse de café à son visiteur. « Au fait, je pensais essayer de convaincre Lou de m'accompagner au cinéma ce soir. Sortir devrait lui faire du bien. Tu nous accompagne ? »

« Non, je suis occupé ce soir » refusa le chanteur à la chevelure noire de jais, le mensonge quittant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse songer à le retenir.

« Vraiment ? » s'informa le benjamin, perplexe.

« Oui, je… J'ai un rendez-vous »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » enquêta-t-il.

« Liam, tu te fais du mal pour rien… » souffla Zayn, posant une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

« C'est juste que je veux la prévenir que quand tu coucheras avec elle au bout de quelques heures, comme tu le fais avec toutes les autres, ce ne serait pas à elle que tu penseras quand tu te soulageras. Pense également à lui dire que si elle espère te revoir après votre soirée, elle se trompe sur toute la ligne parce qu'en fin de compte, elle n'aura été qu'un coup d'un soir » répliqua-t-il durement, le regard sombre.

« Liam, s'il te plait… »

« Ose dire que c'est faux. Ose prétendre que ce ne sera pas mon visage que tu imagineras quand tu caresseras le sien ! » poursuivit-il, animé d'une incompréhension destructrice, d'une colère sourde.

« Pourquoi tu m'infliges ça ? » chuchota Zayn, luttant pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses pupilles.

« Dégage. Pour l'instant, j'ai vraiment du mal à te regarder sans me demander où est passé le garçon que j'aime. Alors, va-t'en. »

Glacé et déchiré par la répartie du jeune homme, le pakistanais avala le fond de sa tasse et s'approcha de l'adolescent adossé à sa cuisinière, posant un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Liam… »

Alors que Liam sirotait les dernières gorgées de la bière qu'il avait dénichée par hasard dans le fond de son réfrigérateur, le regard terni par la fatigue et la colère, il éteignit la télévision qui parvenait à peine à retenir son attention, éreinté. Fermant vigoureusement les paupières, il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son canapé et avala le restant de son breuvage. Dû à ses problèmes de santé jumelés à ses convictions morales, le jeune homme ne buvait que très rarement. Il conservait cette opportunité pour les grandes occasions : la signature de leur tout premier contrat, la célébration de leur succès, l'annonce que toutes les places disponibles pour leur tournée s'étaient écoulées… Il y avait ces moments-là, et… Il y avait aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui. Le jour où, malgré la connaissance des sentiments du châtain à son égard, Zayn avait décidé de passer outre et d'accepter un rendez-vous avec une fille quelconque, lui brisant délibérément le cœur au passage. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à en vouloir à son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? La tristesse est tout aussi précieuse que le bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de croire, souhaitant réussir à se convaincre que cette douleur, cet anéantissement, ce déchirement l'aiderait à oublier les traits envoutants de l'ange qui causait sa chute. Il désirait combattre ses émotions, déjouer les diktats de son cœur mais une partie de lui n'était pas encore prête à lâcher prise, pas maintenant qu'il était persuadé que son attirance était réciproque.

Il n'était même pas convaincu qu'une fille soit au programme du métis ce soir, sa maladresse et sa retenue lorsque le brun l'avait interrogé à son sujet dévoilant le mensonge tissé de toutes pièces par le pakistanais. Cependant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. L'appartement de l'adolescent était désert ce soir, et, même s'il ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence, Liam ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux le sachant manquant à l'appel. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait affalé dans son fauteuil aux heures sombres de la nuit, le regard fixé sur l'horloge murale qui ornait la pièce, guettant le retour du jeune homme.

Passant une main agitée dans sa chevelure rebelle, il sauta sur ses pieds pour rejoindre son lit, abandonnant sa surveillance lorsqu'une lumière vive et artificiel apparut au bas de la rue dans laquelle se trouvait l'immeuble. Les halos de luminosité balayèrent l'appartement du jeune homme, se faufilant par les fenêtres du studio. Des phares. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque les ténèbres avaient repris leur souveraineté sur l'entourage, la porte d'entrée du bâtiment claqua fortement. Il était de retour… Se précipitant dans les escaliers, Liam atteint le rez-de-chaussée en temps record. Il voulait attirer le pakistanais dans ses bras, lui assurer qu'il n'était pas fâché, qu'il comprenait, que malgré tout, son amitié lui était toujours nécessaire, vitale. Pourtant, à l'instant même où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, à la seconde où ses yeux s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité ambiante, ces douces paroles se calèrent dans sa gorge. Non. Non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être en train de rêver ! Son pire cauchemar prenait vie devant son regard ébahi. Enfonçant ses ongles dans le creux de sa paume, souhaitant se réveiller au plus vite de cet enfer, il dut cependant accepter que c'était la réalité.

A une dizaine de mètres de là, adossés contre la porte de l'appartement du métis, deux corps enlacés laissaient exprimer leur passion. La tête rejetée en arrière, offrant un accès totale à son cou déjà meurtri de ce que Liam devinait être une session d'affection précédente, son meilleur ami soupirait de plaisir sous les assauts incessants d'un inconnu, qui, vu le volume grandissant de son entrejambe, n'allait pas se contenter d'explorer cette partie de l'anatomie du chanteur. Les gémissements et les faibles cris des adolescents emplissaient le hall, opacifiant lourdement l'air.

Se tapissant contre le mur opposé, le brun tenta de se fondre dans l'obscurité, espérant conserver sa discrétion. Il amorça un pas vers les escaliers, se détournant de la scène mais fut retenu dans son élan par deux orbes sombres qui croisèrent soudainement les siens. Là, abandonné sous les mains d'un garçon dont il ne connaissait à peine le nom, le pakistanais réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ses yeux examinèrent consciencieusement ceux de son meilleur ami et il ne put retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? C'était mal, cruel, sadique. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, comment pouvait-il se laisser aller à de tels agissements ? Il savait pourtant parfaitement qu'ils étaient nécessaires. Même si embrasser un autre garçon devant celui qu'il aimait revenait à le poignarder en plein cœur, s'il se laissait convaincre que Zayn ne voulait pas de lui, peut-être Liam s'éloignerait-il avant que le métis ne puisse le faire souffrir davantage. La culpabilité se glissa dans ses veines lorsqu'il réalisa que la douleur qui traversait le regard de son meilleur ami était son entière responsabilité. Il lui avait offert son cœur et, en échange, il s'était contenté de le piétiner.

Figé sur place, Liam essaya vaguement d'analyser les vagues d'émotions qui menaçaient de l'emporter. De la haine, premièrement. Envers cet intrus qui s'invitait dans leur existence dans avertissement, détruisant tout sur son passage sans même sembler le remarquer. De la jalousie, ensuite, parce que seuls ses lèvres devraient être en droit de caresser celles du chanteur. Et, surtout, dévastatrice et intrépide, une avalanche de souffrance. Il pensait connaître la peine, savoir ce que souffrir signifiait. Il se trompait. De toutes évidences, il se méprenait. Parce que rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette sensation d'étouffement, d'abandon, de terreur qui le prenait à la gorge et l'empêchait de respirer. Rien ne saurait égaler la chair de poule qui rampait sur sa peau alors qu'il se brisait. Finalement, il aurait préféré que ça soit une fille quelconque. Depuis son aveux, il se réconfortait en se répétant que ce n'était pas lui que repoussait le pakistanais, seulement l'idée d'aimer les hommes. Cette certitude était à présent démolie…

Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de lutter pour tenir sur ses jambes chancelantes. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, prolongeant l'horreur de la situation. Ce ne fut que lorsque le type passa ses mains sous la chemise du pakistanais, l'arrachant alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans le hall, s'attaquant ensuite à son pantalon qu'il baissa brusquement que le châtain se libéra de sa torpeur. S'élançant en avant, il attrapa l'inconnu par les épaules, l'écartent vigoureusement du métis.

« Dégage ! Sors d'ici, tout de suite ! » hurla-t-il en le poussant vers la sortie, ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la volée.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? » riposta ce dernier en se débattant fortement. « Zayn ! Zayn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu le connais ? »

« Zayn, c'est toi qui voit. Soit tu lui demandes de sortir ou c'est moi qui le fait et je ne promets pas qu'il s'en sortira indemne » menaça Liam, la mâchoire serrée.

« Va-t'en » murmura faiblement l'adolescent, la voix tremblante. « S'il te plait, va-t'en. »

Le regard ébahi, l'inconnu se dégagea de l'emprise de Liam et disparut dans la nuit noire. Claquant la porte, le brun s'appuya contre le panneau, pressant son front contre le bois. De longues minutes, il resta immobile, s'accordant un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avec une lenteur toute aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour son meilleur ami, il fit face au jeune homme.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu me faire ça ! »

« Je suis réellement désolé… »

« Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Te laisser tripoter par un inconnu au milieu de l'entrée ! » interrompit brutalement Liam, la colère agitant sa voix.

« A toi ! Je ne pensais qu'à toi, imbécile ! Je passe mon temps à essayer de te convaincre d'oublier, de t'enfuir avant que je puisse t'atteindre et tu es continuellement là ! » riposta le métis, les membres tremblants d'un mélange de sensations détonantes.

« Quand comprendras-tu que jamais je ne partirai ? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, Zayn ! »

« Alors, dis-moi ! Explique-moi comment je peux frapper assez fort pour que tu abandonnes ? Je tiens trop à toi pour te blesser et tu rends me rends la tâche tellement difficile ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tellement éviter ma présence ? Tu es à moitié nu au milieu de mon entrée, je pense qu'on est arrivé à un niveau où je mérite des explications » s'écria le châtain, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser son regard examiner le corps dévoilé.

Aussitôt, Zayn prit conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et ses mains volèrent immédiatement jusque l'intérieur de sa cuisse, dissimulant les cicatrices rosâtres de sa mutilation que n'avait pas encore détecté son meilleur ami. Le mouvement, par contre, déshabillé de délicatesse et de discrétion, attira l'attention du jeune homme. Son regard curieux détailla la jambe du métis, et, calmement, il fit un pas en sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » murmura-t-il faiblement.

Quand il comprit que seuls les yeux terrorisés de Zayn et le silence lui répondraient, il attrapa les doigts du chanteur et les écarta des blessures. Sous les gémissements du métis, ses orbes découvrirent les marques pâles qui se distinguaient sur sa peau halée. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre.

« Bon sang, c'est pas vrai… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, le benjamin fixant la torture que s'infligeait son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier se brisait devant lui, ne retenant pas les larmes qui dévalaient les courbes de son visage. Sans un mot, Liam releva la tête, examinant une nouvelle fois les traits qu'il aurait pu dessiner les yeux fermés, et emmêla les doigts du pakistanais aux siens. Tout aussi lentement, avec des gestes emplis de douceur, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement du chanteur et se glissa dans le studio, entrainant son compagnon. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, le brun poussa doucement le métis sur le matelas, le débarrassant de son pantalon rassemblé autour de ses chevilles. Zayn se laissait faire, sa silhouette déchirée par des sanglots silencieux.

Avec une tendresse amoureuse, il grimpa également sur le lit et s'agenouilla aux pieds de l'ainé désormais allongé. Empreint d'une lenteur exacerbée, il se pencha et laissa ses lèvres chatouillées la cheville droite du chanteur. Il continua son expédition, remontant au-delà de son genoux, s'aventurant jusqu'aux cicatrices flamboyantes. Là, il laissa sa langue caresser les marques, se délectant des soupirs et des gémissements emplis de douleur et de plaisir du jeune homme. Lorsque sa main vint s'entremêlée dans ses cheveux, effleurant sa joue, il comprit la reconnaissance que lui portait l'adolescent. Poursuivant de la même manière, il découvrit sa deuxième jambe, goutant ensuite la saveur suave de la peau de son torse, y déposant une multitude de baisers avant de s'emparer de son cou, y appliquant le même traitement.

Zayn ne pouvait identifier toutes les émotions qui agitaient son estomac en cet instant précis mais il détenait au moins une certitude. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Liam Payne. Lorsque le benjamin s'allongea à ses côtés, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter de réfléchir et de laisser agir son corps. Son esprit interviendrait demain. Pour l'instant, il était heureux.

Délicatement, il encercla la joue de son meilleur ami de sa main fine, approchant son visage du sien. Leur souffle se mélangèrent, leur nez se frôlèrent, leur peau se caressèrent, et, dans un feu d'artifice indescriptible, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassaient. Pour la première fois. Cette unique pensée les fit sourire alors que leur bouche se découvraient, se livraient leurs secrets, leurs faiblesses et leurs envies dans une mélodie envoutante. Quand ils se dégagèrent, leur regard se croisèrent, refusant de se quitter.

« Je suis désolé… » chuchota Zayn d'une voix à peine audible, muet par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Chut, on parlera demain mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas » rassura tranquillement Liam en refermant ses bras autour de l'adolescent. « Essaie de dormir, tu en as besoin. »

« Tu seras là, demain matin ? »

« Je serai toujours là, je te le promets. »

« Liam… Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Zayn. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Sirotant une tasse de thé fumante, Louis baissa les yeux vers la montre qui ornait son poignet : 8H15. Etonnamment, il était déjà habillé et avait avalé son petit-déjeuner, seul, Liam semblant avoir déserté l'appartement au cours de la nuit. Cela ne le dérangeait aucunement cependant, le calme et la solitude lui permettant de réfléchir. En cette fraîche matinée qui marquait la fin de la semaine, il réalisa que leurs jours de repos arrivaient à leur fin. Et le timing serait plutôt serré. Vendredi. Vendredi ne signifiait plus simplement l'arrivée du week-end pour le jeune homme. Non, il représentait désormais le jour où se déroulerait l'échange illicite final, Simon ayant promis qu'il dénicherait une solution pour mettre un terme à ce chantage, mais, plus important encore, c'était également synonyme de l'instant où il devrait confronter Harry. Leur départ pour la seconde partie de la tournée s'effectuerait le lendemain après-midi, il était donc temps qu'il songe à préparer ses bagages. Et, plus précisément, qu'il remette les pieds dans son ancien studio. Le logement où séjournait Eleanor.

Depuis plus de 24 heures, il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son petit-ami. Enfin, s'il pouvait toujours lui reconnaître ce titre. Evidemment, ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas modifiés, il ressentait toujours une profonde affection pour l'adolescent. Depuis son départ de leur appartement commun, il ne dormait plus beaucoup, recassant les mêmes idées noires. Aimait-il le benjamin ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Etait-il prêt à lui accorder une place dans sa vie ? De nouveau, oui, sans aucun doute. Etait-il suffisamment fort pour accepter et affronter les critiques qu'ils engendreraient inéluctablement ? Non. Mais avec la présence d'Harry à ses côtés, il trouverait le courage d'abattre des montagnes. Il se sentait trahi….

Son point s'abattit à plusieurs reprises contre le panneau de bois.

« Louis… »

« Harry, salut… Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je passe simplement chercher mes affaires. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est également ton appartement. »

« Eleanor n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle avait cours ce matin. Elle est partie assez tôt. »

« Bon, je vais me dépêcher alors… »

« Oui, j'ai… En fait, je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas t'éterniser ici donc j'ai rassemblé tes vêtements et autres effets personnels. Les valises sont dans ta chambre. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« C'est incroyable, je n'aurai pas fait mieux moi-même. » « Merci. »

« Tu as même pensé à prendre ce cadre ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

« Oui, je savais que tu aimerais l'avoir à porter de main. »

« Tu sais, honnêtement, parfois je me demande si tu ne me connais pas mieux que moi-même »

« Comment en est-on arrivé là, Hazza ? »

« Ces derniers temps, j'ai arrêté de comptabiliser le nombre de disputes et de réconciliations. Elles sont beaucoup trop nombreuses… »

« Louis, tu me manques. Chaque détail chez toi me manque tellement ! La tendresse de tes lèvres, l'intensité de ton regard, la douceur de ta peau… Peu importe qui est responsable, je ne supporte plus cette situation. Si je t'ai blessé, je m'en excuse. Je cherchais uniquement à te protéger parce que je savais que si je t'informais du trafic de drogues, tu serais immédiatement intervenu et il était hors de question que je mette ta vie en danger. Niall, Gemma… La liste est suffisamment longue, tu ne crois pas? Je ne voulais pas leur donner la possibilité de t'atteindre. »

« Je pense que ma réaction était un peu excessive. Mais… J'étais tellement heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, tout semblait fonctionner parfaitement, et, en une seconde, tout s'est effondré. J'étais incapable de prendre du recul et j'ai été odieux envers toi. Tu ne méritais pas toutes les choses horribles que je t'ai dites. Je suis désolé, réellement… »

« Oh, Louis… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je tiens à toi. Quand Liam m'a annoncé que tu déménageais, j'étais complètement dévasté. Je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. »

« Tu crois qu'il est possible de recommencer là où on s'était arrêté ? »

« Je serai toujours incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit. Seulement, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me rejeter parce que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'en remettre la prochaine fois. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'apprenne à faire confiance aux gens. »

« Et je serai là, à chaque étape du chemin. »

L'attirant contre lui, le bouclé s'empara de ses lèvres.


	9. Give Your Heart A Break - Chapitre 8

VENDREDI 09 SEPTEMBRE – 21H45

Les mains agrippées autour du volant, les membres raidis par l'appréhension, les yeux rivés sur sa montre, Harry s'insurgea à respirer profondément, canalisant l'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger. Son regard se perdit sur le scintillement humide chatoyant sur le pare-brise, réalisant que dans exactement cinq minutes, son destin risquait de changer du tout au tout. Encore quelques instants et sa vie serait mise en danger. Dans une poignée de secondes, il entrerait en action, lui accordant juste le temps de fermer les paupières, visualisant les traits de celui qui ne quitterait ni son cœur, ni ses pensées pendant cet échange final. Ses orbes émeraude balayèrent furtivement le portable abandonné sur ses genoux, remontant le long de son bras blessé. La technologie et le sang, ses seules armes.

_VENDREDI 09 SEPTEMBRE – 16H05_

_« Non, c'est hors de question ! » La voix de l'ainé tonna, hermétique, irrévocable._

_Soupirant, Harry se dressa sur ses pieds, rejoignant son petit-ami qui faisaient les cent pas autour du salon. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire changer d'avis, c'était bien lui, et, cette fois, il se devait de réussir._

_« Lou, réfléchis ! On n'a pas le choix, ce sont nos vies qui sont en jeu ! »_

_« Bien sûr, parce qu'en acceptant de te soumettre à cette torture, tu vas la préserver, ta vie, peut-être ? »_

_« Tu réagis excessivement, Zayn sera constamment à mes côtés ! »_

_« Je ne le lâcherai pas des yeux une seule seconde » assura le métis en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus âgé. « Lou, je sais que c'est effrayant et complètement déstabilisant, mais c'est notre seule chance. »_

_Louis se laissa tomber dans un des canapés, se prenant la tête entre les mains. « C'est dingue, vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement envisager de blesser Harry ?! »_

_« Pas me blesser, simplement me... marquer » corrigea doucement le bouclé en rejoignant le mécheux._

_« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes la permission de te couper. Comment peux-tu imaginer que je te dirais oui ? »_

_« Lou, regarde-moi » s'exclama le jeune homme en relevant le menton de Louis d'un doigt fin. « Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais si nous sommes dans cette situation, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je dois nous en sortir, et, pour ça, on doit intercepter Alexis. »_

_Percevant l'intimité de la conversation qu'entretenaient ses amis, Zayn s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, une lame de rasoir à la main, préparant le champ opératoire._

_« Je viens à peine de te retrouver, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant » murmura l'ainé en s'emparant d'une des mains de son copain._

_« Ça n'a pas été une décision difficile à prendre, tu sais » répondit doucement le bouclé. « Soit je refusais et le chantage continuait, soit j'acceptais, en souffrant un peu, certes, mais le cauchemar prenait fin et je nous sauvais tous. Je vous sauvais tous. Je te sauvais toi. Mon ange, il n'y a absolument aucun risque. Je serai assisté par Zayn, et, sincèrement, j'espère que tu seras là pour me tenir la main. »_

_Face au silence qui résonna contre les murs clairs de la pièce, Harry éleva leurs mains entrelacées jusque ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser. « Si je te demande la permission c'est parce que je suis conscient que je t'ai suffisamment fait souffrir ces derniers temps. Tu mérites de pouvoir te reposer sur quelqu'un, d'accorder ta confiance, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne te cacherai rien. Tu seras constamment au courant du moindre de mes mouvements, alors, s'il te plait... »_

_« Harry... » contesta faiblement le mécheux._

_« Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, j'ai besoin que tu trouves la force de m'accompagner à travers cette épreuve. »_

_Louis soupira lourdement, son regard azur s'ancrant au plus profond des pupilles de l'homme qu'avait choisi_  
_son cœur. « J'ai confiance en toi, vraiment. Mais ce que tu me demandes... Essaie de te mettre à ma place, tu accepterais vraiment que je me mutile ? »_

_« Je vois la situation autrement. Si tu avais la possibilité d'éviter qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, est-ce que tu te couperais pour me protéger ? » interrompit Harry, ses orbes reflétant la détermination qui emplissait sa voix._

_« Ne sois pas idiot, évidemment que je le ferais. Tout comme je me jetterais sous une voiture pour ne pas que tu te fasses écraser, mais t'imaginer souffrir alors que la douleur pourrait t'être épargnée... »_

_« C'est exactement la même chose, Lou. Laisse-moi te prouver que je serai toujours là, que je veillerai sur toi, s'il te plait ! »_

_« Très bien... » céda faiblement le brun en fermant les paupières. « Mais t'as intérêt à t'en sortir vivant,_  
_parce que je ne le supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit ! »_

_« Je ferai de mon mieux » rit le benjamin en se penchant, embrassant son petit-ami._

_« Allons-y, dans ce cas... » chuchota le bouclé en s'éloignant._

_Attrapant la main de Louis, il le conduit jusque la salle de bain. Inspirant profondément, il suivit les instructions de Zayn, s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire et lui tendant le bras alors que, lentement, la lame s'enfonça dans sa chair. Le sang coula, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux du mécheux qui, plongeant en avant, s'empara immédiatement de ses lèvres, tentant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Ses cris se répercutèrent sur les murs, l'ainé lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille. Plus que quelques marques, il pouvait le faire !_

VENDREDI 09 SEPTEMBRE – 21H50

Un souffle de vent. Un bruissement causé par une feuille orangée s'échouant sur le sol. Un crissement de cailloux écrasés sous sa semelle. Une respiration saccadée. Les jambes chancelantes, Harry s'adossa à un arbre du petit parc où le rendez-vous avait été fixé. Ses yeux examinant consciencieusement les alentours, il repéra la voiture banalisée stationnée à quelques mètres de là. Les passagers, lui accordant un léger signe de tête, en sortir également et disparurent dans les fourrés, le métal de leur arme étincelant dans le halo lumineux de la lune. Appuyant une main sur sa bouche. Harry réprima un bâillement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'autoriser la fatigue à affaiblir ses capacités.

Quelques interminables secondes s'écoulèrent, et, finalement, une silhouette encapuchonnée surgit entre les branches d'un saule. L'ombre s'approcha et s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme. Se débarrassant de la capuche de son sweat, ses longues mèches blondes tombant sur ses épaules frêles, Alexis prit la parole, brisant le silence foncier.

« Styles » salua-t-elle d'un ton âpre. « Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » interrompit-il aussitôt, brulant du désir de retrouver son véhicule et de rejoindre Louis dans leur appartement.

« Pas si vite. Tu as exigé un rendez-vous, pourquoi ? » interrogea la demoiselle, abandonnant tout faux semblant.

« Eh bien, c'est évident, non ? J'ai besoin de tes marchandises » répondit maladroitement le bouclé, préoccupé par la question.

« Prends moi pour une idiote, fais-toi plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais parfaitement que mes  
moindres mouvements sont surveillés et qu'ils n'attendent que de me surprendre en flagrant délit pour m'arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais naturellement sortir de la drogue dans un endroit public ? »

« Vu l'épaisseur de ta poche gauche, je crois que c'est exactement ce que tu as prévu de faire... » constata le chanteur en désignant son pantalon.

Baissant les yeux, la blonde aperçut le renflement et tira négligemment sur son pull, posant une main sur sa cuisse, dissimulant la bosse. « D'accord, peut-être que j'ai quelques fournitures sur moi. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu y auras accès pour autant. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne travailles pas pour la police ? »

Se concentrant sur ses poignets mutilés, il comprit qu'il était temps d'entrer dans la peau de son personnage. Ouvrant la bouche, il déblatéra le texte répété indéfiniment cet après-midi-même.

« Alexis, depuis quelques temps rien ne va plus dans le groupe. Notre entente subissait déjà quelques tensions depuis un ou deux mois mais après ton appel et l'aveu sur cette chaine de radio, c'est devenu invivable. »

Il releva imperceptiblement le regard, surprenant l'expression glorieuse illuminant ses traits lorsqu'elle fut persuadée d'être à l'origine de cette dégringolade.

« Les garçons me détestent, la célébrité et l'image du groupe en a pris un grand coup. Notre management craint que nous ne nous en remettions pas. Il se peut qu'il soit trop difficile de remonter la pente, la crise menace. Désormais que la machine est enclenchée, il est difficile de l'arrêter. »

« Pauvre petite pop star multimillionnaire... » ricana la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« De plus, la couverture de l'édition limitée de notre album a été dévoilée, rompant un contrat de milliers d'euros avec une société d'événementiels qui devait organiser une grande soirée en cet honneur. Nous sommes au bord du gouffre » poursuivit-il vigoureusement, laissant le mensonge s'écouler, paraissant aussi découragé qu'il le pouvait. Cela devait être dans ses cordes...

« On dirait que le sort s'acharne, comme c'est dommage ! » railla Alexis, ne s'embarrassant pas de réprimer le rire qui la secoua.

« La pression a commencé à devenir trop forte. J'ai tout essayé pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et de ma destinée mais cela paraissait impossible. Alors, un soir, je me suis rendu dans un bar, voulant juste boire jusqu'à en oublier mon propre nom, simplement pour me vider la tête. C'est là qu'un gars m'a proposé un rail de cocaïne. J'ai hésité mais la tentation était tellement forte... »

A nouveau, il observa le visage de la demoiselle se métamorphoser, adoptant une surprise à peine dissimulée.

« Je me croyais réellement hors de danger, mais l'envie est réapparue et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en procurer. Les cigarettes ne suffisaient pas. Dans un excès de colère, j'ai attrapé une lame de rasoir et je me suis mutilé. Depuis, j'ai recommencé, plusieurs fois, mais rien ne peut remplacer la sensation procurée par la drogue. »

Saisissant la manche de sa blouse, il la glissa lentement le long de son membre meurtri. La chair déchirée apparue dans les reflets de la lune, les lignes rosâtres se découpant sur la peau claire.

« Bon sang... » murmura Alexis, s'avançant précautionneusement.

« Je ne joue à aucun jeu, j'ai simplement besoin de toi pour ne pas couler. »

« Tu adorerais me voir derrière les barreaux... »

« Et me laisser crever au fond du trou t'amuserais beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, ensemble, on peut s'en sortir » répondit Harry en tendant la main, espérant y recevoir le paquet attendu.

La jeune femme le contempla un long moment, l'obscurité s'épaississant et le froid se renforçant. Finalement, lentement, ses doigts fins glissèrent sur son pull, effleurèrent son jeans et s'enfoncèrent dans sa poche. « Très bien... Tu as mon argent ? »

Acquiesçant, Harry se figea soudainement. Se répercutant dans le calme de la nuit, un bruissement de branches retentit fortement. Retenant son souffle, il maudit intérieurement ces deux imbéciles de policiers qui allaient se faire repérer s'ils continuaient à faire du bruit. Il croisa les doigts, espérant qu'Alexis ne se soit rendue compte de rien, mais c'était sans compter sur son audition exemplaire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » questionna-t-elle aussitôt.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh mon dieu, tu es en train de me piéger ! » s'écria-t-elle, s'arrêtant dans son élan. Au lieu de cela, elle  
plongea vers sa seconde poche, y tirant un téléphone portable et composant rapidement un numéro.

Comprenant que la comédie prenait fin à cet instant, le jeune homme soupira, priant pour que les hommes assurant ses arrières interviennent. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'ils firent. Bondissant de l'ombre des arbres, ils se jetèrent sur la demoiselle, annonçant qu'elle se trouvait en état d'arrestation pour possession de stupéfiants. Ils étaient rapides, le chanteur dut le reconnaître. Cependant, leur vitesse d'action ne fut pas assez impressionnante pour empêcher la blonde d'hurler dans son portable que la police était au courant et qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture.

Lorsqu'elle fut encerclée par les forces armées, elle ne se débattit pas, les laissant la menotter sans encombre. Au moment où elle fut embarquée dans la voiture, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le bouclé, lui adressant un sourire glacial.

« Au fait, Styles, tu gagnes cette manche mais je remporte la guerre. Tu devrais profiter de ces derniers instants où ta sœur est encore en vie parce qu'elle ne se sortira pas indemne de ce trafic. Nous sommes partout et ils sont prévenus. Sa vie lui échappe sans doute en ce moment-même... »

Sentant des nausées s'emparer de son être, le jeune homme courut vers les buissons les plus proches, y déversant le contenu de son estomac. D'ici, il ne pouvait rien faire et son impuissance le terrorisait. Certes, il savait Gemma hors de danger, leur plan préconisant sa sécurité mais la demoiselle qui s'était portée volontaire pour la couvrir, par contre, était très clairement en danger de mort. Et tout était sa faute...

VENDREDI 09 SEPTEMBRE – 21H58

Une boule de frayeur s'était logée dans la gorge de Zayn, et, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne semblait aucunement prête à disparaître. La seule chose parvenant à apaiser quelque peu sa nervosité était les doigts de Liam caressant sa cuisse, jumelés à ses regards tendres. Oui, il avait besoin du garçon, peu importe à quel point il l'avait nié ces derniers jours. Ses orbes sombres se détachèrent du visage fin de son petit-ami et voletèrent jusque les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

Martelant le planché boisé de l'appartement, Louis arpentait incessamment le salon, ses pupilles incapables de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit, aussi instable que l'était émotionnellement leur propriétaire. Un peu plus loin, recroquevillée dans un canapé, une couverture enroulée autour de ses épaules agitées de tremblements, Gemma autorisa son regard à se perdre dans l'uniformité reposante qu'offrait les murs clairs. Observer l'expression douloureuse de l'ainé du groupe était devenu trop difficile, même pour elle. Elle aurait apprécié que Niall soit présent à ses côtés, la rassurant et l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement. La jeune femme réprima un soupir, qui, pourtant, résonna très clairement dans l'espace silencieux, attirant l'attention du nouveau couple. Ils échangèrent un regard scintillant d'inquiétude. Croisant simultanément les orbes azurs de l'ainé du groupe, le métis lui adressa un faible sourire. Ici, à proximité de l'homme qu'il aimait, conscient que sa destinée lui échappait, dissimuler son angoisse et conserver son sang-froid lui semblait impossible. Alors, comment Louis réussissait-il à endurer seul ce bouleversement de son quotidien ? Intérieurement, il savait qu'il était dorénavant entièrement reconnaissant envers le châtain pour l'amour, l'adoration, la tendresse, le réconfort et l'affection qu'il lui apportait. Il avait su être patient, même lorsque le métis lui-même avait abandonné le combat, luttant à sa place.

Brusquement, les doigts de son petit-ami remontèrent légèrement sur sa jambe, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, inspirant l'odeur devenue familière alors que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière inondèrent ses sens.

_VENDREDI 09 SEPTEMBRE -02H30_

_Allongé contre son désormais petit-ami, Liam ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'errer le long de sa silhouette endormie. Une main dans la sienne, l'autre reposant près de son visage où se détectait un léger froncement de sourcil._

_L'interrompant dans son examen, les doigts glissés entre les siens remuèrent faiblement avant de s'élever vers les paupières de Zayn qui s'ouvrirent rapidement._

_« Salut toi... Tu ne dors pas ? » murmura-t-il doucement, se penchant pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres._

_« Plus maintenant, visiblement » répondit lentement le pakistanais, se redressant quelque peu._

_« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Justement, je voulais te parler de quelque chose, et je ne savais pas si on aurait du temps libre aujourd'hui, avec toute cette histoire de trafic... » commença le métis, son regard dardant vers celui de Liam._

_« Evidemment, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » réagit immédiatement le châtain, l'angoisse abandonnant des rides sur son front._

_« Je suis faible, Liam. Je suis faible et j'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes quand tu t'en rendras compte. »_

_« Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses, jamais je ne te laisserai ! Je pensais qu'on avait déjà résolu cette question... »_

_« Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait ! » Interrompit Zayn, resserrant son emprise sur la main de son petit-ami._

_« Sortir avec moi... Tu n'imagines pas dans quoi tu t'embarques ! Il s'agit malheureusement pas uniquement de toi et moi, ni de nos sentiments, il y a tellement de choses en jeu ! Notre image médiatique, premièrement. La presse va s'en donner à cœur joie, va s'acharner sur le groupe s'ils découvrent que quatre des membres de One Direction sont gays ! Ensuite, il y a ma famille et leurs idées arrêtées sur l'homosexualité. Le fait qu'ils te connaissent et qu'ils t'adorent n'y changera rien. A leurs yeux, la seule chose importante est que tu es un homme. Et qu'il est proscrit d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi. Je vais devoir les affronter, leur avouer la vérité. Je sais que ce sera un choc pour eux, et qu'ils seront terriblement déçus. Mais je leur dois la vérité parce que je tiens à eux, et, particulièrement, parce que je t'aime. Je n'ai pas honte d'être amoureux de toi, je n'ai jamais eu honte ! Je suis tellement fier qu'un garçon aussi merveilleux que toi ait ne fusse que poser les yeux sur moi... Et pour finir, si on sort vivant de toutes ces épreuves, il reste la mutilation. Ta seule présence à mes côtés apaise mes pulsions mais je ne pense pas pouvoir y mettre un terme directement. Je m'y suis accroché, même sans le vouloir. Je suis faible, j'en ai besoin. Je ne contrôle plus mes envies, je les subis. Je suis malade et j'ai désormais la force de le reconnaître. Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, j'aurai la volonté de me battre et de me libérer de mes démons. Je me rends compte que ma ville est criblée d'obstacles, donc, si tu veux fuir, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais, s'il te plait, si c'est le cas, éloigne-toi tout de suite, avant que je ne craque encore plus pour toi, parce que je suis sur le point de tomber sans pouvoir me relever, d'atteindre un point de non-retour, alors c'est maintenant ou jamais... »_

_Rendu muet par la tirade de Zayn, Liam se contenta de le fixer, abasourdi, pendant de longues secondes._  
_Trop longtemps, visiblement, parce qu'il aperçut très clairement de petites perles salées remplir ses magnifiques orbes chocolat. Se penchant en avant, il allongea le garçon sur le matelas, prenant place au-dessus de son corps mince, se soutenant à l'aide de ses bras, et s'empara des lèvres sensuelles du jeune homme, les embrassant avec autant de passion et d'amour qu'il pouvait rassembler._

_« Très bien, à mon tour de parler ! » poursuivit-il en se redressant, le métis toujours épinglé sous ses jambes. « Premièrement, en ce qui concerne les problèmes engendrés par la presse, on a toute une équipe médiatique prête à relever le moindre défi, de plus, les garçons nous soutiendront entièrement, la preuve avec Harry et Louis. Ils seront sans cesse derrière nous, assurant nos arrières. Et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, peu importe ce qui ressortira du coming- out. Deuxièmement, tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser parler seul à ta famille ? Nous serons bien plus fort ensemble pour encaisser les répercutions. Je leur hurlerai mes sentiments à ton égard, si ça peut aider. Je les hurlerai au monde entier, si tu me le demandais. Et, troisièmement, l'automutilation est peut-être une maladie, mais elle se soigne. On consultera des spécialistes, s'il le faut. Je t'accompagnerai à travers chaque étape qui te mènera vers la guérison. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, crois-moi ! Je t'ai couru après pendant une éternité, tu crois sincèrement que je vais abandonner maintenant que je t'ai entre les bras ? »_

_Encerclant les reins du châtain de ses jambes, Zayn le força à s'allonger contre lui, blottissant sa tête dans le creux du cou du benjamin._

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser contre sa chair pale._

_« Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »_

VENDREDI 09 SPETEMBRE – 22H

Fermant précautionneusement la porte de la voiture banalisée appartenant à la police londonienne qui l'avait escortée à quelques dizaines de mètres du lieu de rendez-vous, Eleanor jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant d'entamer sa progression le long des habitations. Les boites aux lettres des maisons délabrées de ce quartier vétuste défilaient une à une, la conduisant à destination. Numéros 42, 40, 38... 36, rue Coventry, vendredi 09 Septembre, 22 heures précises. L'abandon était désormais impossible, les remords intolérables et les regrets inutiles. Alors qu'elle avait effleuré le bonheur du bout des doigts, ses erreurs l'avait ramenée à la case départ, loin de toute forme d'enchantement. Sa seule volonté ? Prouver sa loyauté, effacer ses méprises, dissiper sa maladresse. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

_VENDREDI 09 SEPTEMBRE-18H_

_« Comment va Harry ? » interrogea Niall, installé autour du comptoir s'établissant dans sa cuisine, tournant son attention vers Zayn dès que le pakistanais entra dans la pièce._

_« Plutôt bien, les coupures ont arrêté de saigner. Louis a plus de mal, par contre, je l'ai rarement vu aussi effrayé. Il me fusillait du regard à chaque fois que la lame touchait le poignet d'Hazza » répondit le métis en rejoignant son petit-ami assis face au blond, se glissant sur ses genoux._

_« Je comprends, l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal me donne la chair de poule ! » répliqua l'Irlandais en secouant la tête._

_« Maintenant que cela est réglé, on doit s'occuper de la suite » incita le châtain. « La police veut que_  
_Gemma assiste au rendez-vous, qu'elle récupère la drogue, et qu'elle les distraie suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent intervenir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu crois être prête pour ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en portant son attention la jeune femme adossée au frigo._

_« Evidemment, comptez sur moi » assura-t-elle, son expression entièrement déterminée. « Je contacterai les agents pour connaître les détails, et... »_

_« Surtout pas ! »interrompit Niall, sautant sur ses pieds et levant un bras. « N'y songez même pas, je refuse ! »_

_« Pardon ? »s'exclama Zayn, interloqué, alors que la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit et que les voix d'Harry et Louis leur parvinrent clairement. « Enfin, tu plaisantes ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » questionna le bouclé, pénétrant dans la cuisine, attrapant une bouteille d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres, ses yeux de jade parcourant chaque visage présent dans la pièce._

_« Niall, on a déjà dû se battre avec Louis. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre à ton tour ? »s'écria le châtain, ne prenant pas la peine d'informer les nouveaux arrivants de la situation._

_« Hé ! »s'insurgea le mécheux en lui administrant un faible coup de poing dans le bras._

_« Sérieusement, vous accepteriez que Gemma risque sa vie pour une impasse dont elle n'est nullement responsable ? » poursuivit l'Irlandais d'une voix suppliante._

_Déglutissant, Harry accusa la vague de culpabilité qui le traversa à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Encore un rappel douloureux qu'il était la seule et l'unique personne à blâmer. Louis, dont les bras entouraient la taille de son petit-ami l'approcha davantage contre son torse, sentant nettement les muscles du brun se crisper. Abandonnant un baiser un sommet de son crâne, il lui murmura quelques mots rassurant._

_« Je pense être assez grande pour décider si, oui ou non, je veux participer ! »intercéda la concernée, comprenant cependant rapidement que son opinion ne pesait que très faiblement dans la balance._

_« Elle ne risquera strictement rien, des policiers la surveilleront constamment, elle sera hors de danger » argumenta Liam, ignorant l'intervention de la brune._

_« Harry a un membre mutilé, je pense que la famille Styles s'est suffisamment investie dans cette affaire ! »_

_« Niall, s'il te plait. On n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un nouveau problème à quelques heures de l'échange ! » protesta doucement Zayn, serrant fortement les paupières, tentant de chasser le mal de tête lancinant qui le taraudait._

_« Je n'essaie pas de retarder l'épilogue du trafic, loin de là. Mais, comprenez-moi je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit... » exprima l'Irlandais, sa voix se brisant sur la fin de sa phrase._

_« Trouver une autre solution nous prendrait tellement de temps... » contesta Liam, fronçant les sourcils._

_« Et nous n'avons pas d'autre opportunité que d'agir ce soir. »_

_« Il ferra nuit, non ? » s'informa Niall, se redressant soudainement sur son siège. « Pourquoi n'irais-je pas à_  
_sa place ? Il suffit que j'enfile une perruque brune, on doit pouvoir en dégoter une facilement. Si j'adopte une démarche féminine et que je parle différemment, ils pourraient me confondre avec Gemma ! »_

_« Nialler, arrête tes bêtises ! Ça ne marchera jamais »rabroua l'ainé des Styles._

_« Ils ne nous connaissent pas, souvenez-vous ! Alexis, forcément, s'est renseignée à notre sujet. Mais, ses dealers, eux, ne nous connaissent pas. Quand j'ai pris la place d'Harry pour leur apporter l'argent, aucun d'entre eux ne savaient qui j'étais ! Ça pourrait fonctionner ! »_

_« Oublie ça, immédiatement ! » gronda à nouveau Gemma._

_« Je le ferais. »_

_D'un même mouvement, six têtes se tournèrent vers la douce voix venant de s'élever dans un coin éloigné_  
_de la pièce. Levant ses orbes chocolat, la demoiselle affronta leur regard perplexe._

_« Eleanor ? »_

_« Je vais le faire, je pourrais prendre la place de Gemma, personne n'en saurait rien. Même s'ils connaissent ses traits majeurs, dans la pénombre, je serai à l'abris d'examens méticuleux » expliqua la jeune femme._

_« Non, attends ! Il est hors de question que tu rejoignes le nombre de victimes potentielles. Tout cela est déjà bien trop dangereux ! » s'exclama prestement la colocataire de Niall._

_« Et ils te connaissent certainement. Au début du trafic, Alexis m'avait menacé de s'en prendre à toi, soi-disant, son dealer principal partageait tes cours » renchérit Harry, les souvenirs de ce premier rendez-vous lui revenant soudainement à l'esprit._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, elle mentionnait certainement Arthur Stone, sa réputation en matière de stupéfiants est redoutable à l'université. Mais, ce week-end, il est en escapade à Amsterdam avec plusieurs de ses amis, j'ai vu quelques photos sur Twitter. La voix est libre » répondit Eleanor avant de se tourner vers la seconde demoiselle de l'immeuble. « Gemma, j'ai simplement besoin de ta permission. »_

_« El, attends ! » Interrompit brusquement Louis, s'avançant vers la jeune femme. Ses mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules et il la secoua légèrement. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, c'est dangereux ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu t'exposes à des risques considérables ! »_

_« Lou, je suis consciente que j'ai trahi toute la confiance que tu avais placée en moi. Je tiens enfin une occasion de te prouver que je ne suis pas cette idiote qui a mis votre groupe en péril, laisse-moi t'aider ! S'il te plait, j'en ai besoin ! » supplia-t-elle, ses yeux sombres ancrés dans les siens._

_L'ainé resta silencieux un long moment, essayant tant bien que mal de décrypter la débâcle d'émotions qui le parcourait en cet instant. Que ressentait-il ? De la peur, surement. Une fatigue dévastatrice, une nervosité grandissante, et, quelque part, dissimulée entre son accablement et son découragement, une nuance d'espoir et de reconnaissance fleurissait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour deviner que la cause de ce revirement de situation se nommait Eleanor. Il savait pertinemment que Niall ne changerait pas d'avis, et que sans l'intervention de la jeune femme, ils étaient piégés. Se détournant, son regard interrogation se porta vers Gemma, qui, comprenant l'allusion, se contenta d'acquiescer. Soupirant, il reporta sa concentration sur son ancienne petite-amie et l'attira contre son torse, murmurant dans sa chevelure brune._

_« Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir vivante ou je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ! »_

_S'autorisant un léger rire, elle lui rendit son étreinte, percevant ses derniers mots. « Je t'aurais accompagné si j'avais pu, mais Simon refuse que Zayn, Liam et moi nous impliquions dans l'échange. »_

_« Et Harry est totalement d'accord ! Tu ne quittes pas cet appartement ! » renchérit le bouclé, leurs colocataires éclatant de rire, la tension palpable s'apaisant quelque peu._

_« Je m'en occupe, Lou » promis Niall, posant une main sur le bras d'Eleanor. « Je resterai dans la voiture de police, et je n'hésiterai pas à intervenir au moindre problème ! »_

VENDREDI 09 SEPTEMBRE – 22H03

Face à la maison désignée, un petit square où se distinguait une petite plaine de jeux pour enfants était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seuls les faibles rayons lumineux découlant de l'astre lunaire lui permirent de discerner l'absence de vie humaine, les deux silhouettes appuyées contre une barrière à l'opposé de l'enclos mises à part. La demoiselle n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps, ses pieds la guidèrent vers les hommes protégés par la pénombre, faisant fi de ses protestations muettes. Arrivant à leur hauteur, elle remarqua avec un frisson glacial les sourires confiants qui étiraient leur visage.

« Bonsoir, charmante demoiselle ! » chantonna l'un en lui adressant un clin d'œil grossier.

« Bonsoir » répondit-elle froidement, gardant ses distances.

« Visiblement tu n'as pas l'intention de t'éterniser... Allons droit au but, dans ce cas » invita le deuxième homme en plongeant une main dans sa poche. Il en ressorti un petit sachet de plastique dans lequel s'entassaient de nombreuses pilules colorées.

« Voilà comment ça va marcher » expliqua-t-il en jouant avec sa marchandise. « Approche-toi. »  
Contemplant la demoiselle obéir à contre cœur, il poursuivit. «Tu remettras ce paquet à un de nos plus fidèles clients demain soir à 23H dans ce même parc. Fais attention à toi, ma jolie, ces quartiers sont généralement très malfamés à cette heure, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Sa voix s'érailla et ses doigts vinrent effleurer la joue de la jeune femme, son haleine écœurante lui provocant une forte nausée. « Il est bien trop dangereux pour nous de conserver de la drogue plus de quelques heures, la police surveillent tous nos mouvements. Nous devons être très prudents, tu conserveras donc les provisions pendant les vingt-quatre heures qui te séparent du rendez-vous. Facilite-nous la tâche, ne te fais pas prendre.»

Eleanor hocha la tête avec raideur, se tournant discrètement vers la rue derrière elle, s'interrogeant sur la raison retenant les policiers de sauter hors de leur véhicule pour arrêter les trafiquants. Leurs marchandises étaient visibles et à proximité, que pouvaient-ils désirer de plus ?

Percevant son trouble et son mouvement délicat, un des dealers envoya un regard interrogateur à son ami qui se contenta d'acquiescer en retour. Oui, il était temps de faire savoir à la jeune femme que son identité leur était connue et qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela. On ne piégeait pas de tristement célèbres passeurs en s'en sortant indemne. Sautant sur ses pieds, l'un d'entre eux s'empara des bras de la demoiselle, l'attirant contre son torse alors que l'autre fit apparaître une arme de sous son manteau, la pointant délibérément sur sa tempe. Etouffant un cri de frayeur, pétrifiée par la rapidité des actions et l'emprise de l'homme sur ses bras, elle les observa, impuissante, alors qu'ils hurlèrent fortement.

« Nous avons la fille et nous savons que la police est présente. Si vous ne vous montrez pas immédiatement, le cerveau de cette charmante demoiselle explosera sous vos yeux ! »

Des froissements et des jurons de surprise résonnèrent dans l'air froid de la nuit alors que deux policiers s'extirpèrent de leur voiture banalisée et parcoururent la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient du parc au pas de course. Arrivés à destinations, ils brandirent leurs armes vers les dealers, leur ordonnant de ne pas bouger, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les bandits.

« Sérieusement ? Pas un geste ? C'est tout ce que vous avez en stock ? » railla un des deux types, celui dont le bout du fusil caressait le visage d'Eleanor. « Vous vous attendiez à quoi, exactement ? A ce qu'on coopère gentiment, en vous remettant nos fournitures et en vous laissant nous passer les menottes ? Dans ce cas, nous ne jouons pas dans la même cours. Voyez-vous, au moindre mouvement suspect ou au moindre signale d'attaque, je défonce la cervelle de cette idiote. Vous tirez, elle meurt. C'est aussi simple que cela, alors, vous allez retourner dans votre jolie petite voiture, faire demi-tour, et lorsque nous ne vous apercevrons plus, nous libérerons la demoiselle et nous reprendrons nos activités sans que vous ne vous en mêliez. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Clairement déstabilisés, les policiers échangèrent un regard paniqués, se détournant faiblement vers leur véhicule. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas envisager d'accéder à leur requête ? Le but de cette intervention était d'arrêter le trafic, surement pas de lui donner d'avantage d'ampleur. Fermant fortement les paupières, Eleanor pria le ciel de l'aider à sortir de cette impasse. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? S'accrocher au positif était la seule chose qui lui permit de garder son sang-froid. Si elle mourrait, elle s'éteindrait en héros.

Ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, pourtant, était que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que sa bonne étoile l'abandonnerait. Au contraire, un ange gardien aux mèches blondes ayant assisté à couvert de toute la scène se faufila hors de la voiture dans laquelle il avait été contraint de rester jusqu'alors. Une arme dérobée dans le véhicule au poing, il s'avança aussi précautionneusement qu'il le put jusqu'au parc. Là, se stoppant une seconde, réalisant l'extrémité de la situation, il parvint à accrocher le regard de la demoiselle. Eleanor écarquilla les yeux, secouant légèrement la tête, l'implorant de déguerpir avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Les policiers face à elle avaient posé leur pistolet, agenouillés sur le sol, l'embout pressé contre sa tempe s'éloignant doucement. Lui adressant un sourire rassurant, Niall pointa son fusil vers le ciel et appuya sur la gâchette.

Surpris par le tir, l'emprise des dealers sur Eleanor se relâcha et elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, attrapant le fusil du trafiquant alors qu'elle rejoignit le chanteur, courant à en perdre haleine. Pendant ce temps, retrouvant leurs esprits, les policiers récupérèrent leurs armes et maitrisèrent rapidement les deux hommes qui ne luttèrent pas, comprenant que cette fois, ils étaient tombés sur plus fort qu'eux.

Alors qu'ils étaient redirigés vers la voiture banalisée, les policiers indiquèrent à Niall et Eleanor de les accompagner. Le trajet jusqu'au poste fut silencieux, les doigts de la demoiselle glissés entre ceux du blond qui venait d'accomplir un acte pour le moins héroïque. Désormais, le cauchemar était terminé. Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied dans la salle d'attente du commissariat, les adolescents réalisèrent que dorénavant, ils pourraient dormir sereinement. A quelques pas de là, ils aperçurent de soyeuses boucles brunes et s'élancèrent vers Harry, l'attirant dans leurs bras et le serrant avec autant de vigueur qu'ils le pouvaient. Leurs éclats de rire soulagés emplirent la pièce alors qu'ils se mirent à sautiller, semblables à des enfants la veille de Noël. L'espoir avait fait place au bonheur dans leurs yeux, rayonnant de mille feux. Ils étaient libres. Enfin.

Au même moment, à l'autre extrémité de la capitale, un téléphone vibra. Quatre adolescents levèrent simultanément les yeux et Louis se précipita vers son portable posé en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine, l'approchant rapidement de son oreille, retenant son souffle en découvrant l'identité du destinateur.

« Harry ? » s'écria-t-il prestement, rencontrant le regard apeuré de Gemma.

« Lou, on a réussi ! » répondit avidement le benjamin, ses rires joyeux résonnant à travers l'appareil.

Ses genoux cédant sous la vague d'émotions qui le submergea, le mécheux tomba à genoux sur le plancher de l'appartement. Ses pleurs secouèrent sa silhouette maigre, agitant ses épaules, ses sanglots alertant ses amis qui le dévisageaient, inquiets.

« Louis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » parvint à interroger la brune, tremblante.

« Tout va bien » renifla-t-il faiblement. « Ils s'en sont sorti, tous. Hazza, Niall, Eleanor... Ils vont tous très bien. »

Ses colocataires se figèrent, semblant prendre le temps nécessaire pour assimiler la nouvelle, leurs idées se remettant en place, une par une. Lorsqu'il aperçut un sourire étirer lentement les traits de Zayn, un soupir de soulagement quitter les lèvres de Liam et le cri de joie que laissa échapper Gemma, il se joignit un instant au câlin groupé qu'exigea immédiatement la jeune femme. Ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, laissant place à de simples perles salées silencieuses sinuant le long des courbes de ses joues. Au creux de son oreille, la respiration apaisante du bouclé lui assurait que l'appel était toujours en cours. S'éloignant de ses visiteurs, il devina qu'il était désormais l'instant d'avouer une chose qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.  
Les souvenirs de la soirée le traversèrent, la peur, la solitude, l'impatience... Oui, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir.

« Hazza, mon ange, tu pourrais t'isoler un instant ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix retrouvant légèrement son ton agréable et chaleureux.

« Bien sûr, attends juste un instant. » Le bruit des pas du chanteur atteignirent le mécheux, et, après avoir entendu le claquement sec d'une porte, il poursuivit. « Voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lou ? »

Se dirigeant vers la chambre du bouclé, il s'assura de verrouiller la porte, s'enfouissant sous les couvertures, inspirant profondément l'odeur du jeune homme émanant des draps avant de reprendre. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout soit terminé. Tu as réussi, Haz ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! »

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne m'en serai pas sorti. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur... »

« Vous êtes mon héros, Harry Styles ! » chuchota Louis, se délectant des rires provenant de la gorge du chanteur. « Hazza... J'ai passé une soirée horrible, j'ai envisagé tous les scénarios possibles, je me suis rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang... Tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées une seule seconde, mon cœur a battu pour toi à chaque instant. J'ai eu peur, tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Honnêtement, aussi cliché que cela paraisse, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai tenu le coup si tu avais été touché d'une quelconque manière. Tu comptes tellement pour moi, Haz... Harry, je t'aime. »

« Oh, Lou... Si tu savais à quel point il me démangeait de dire ces quelques mots. Ils s'appesantissaient dans ma poitrine, écrasant mes poumons, me suppliant de les prononcer. Je voulais que ce moment soit  
unique, parfait, mais qui a-t-il de plus beau que la libération ? Je t'aime, Louis, je t'aime tellement. »

Avant que le mécheux ne puisse répliquer, la voix de Niall parvint aux amoureux. « Harry, on doit y aller. Ils vont nous ramener à la maison. Alexis et les dealers ont accepté de dénoncer les autres membres du réseau, ils vont tous être interceptés ! »

« Génial, Nialler. Donne-moi une seconde, je vous retrouve dehors » réagit le bouclé, retournant ensuite son attention vers son petit-ami. « Lou, tu as entendu ? Je rentre, nous serons là dans une vingtaine de minutes surement. »

« Ne raccroche pas ! S'il te plait, ne raccroche pas. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, de m'assurer que tout cela est bien réel. Quoi qu'il se passe, ne raccroche pas ! »

« D'accord, mon ange. Je ne raccroche pas, je ne te quitte pas. »

Rejoignant le véhicule de police, son portable appuyé contre son oreille, Harry maintint sa promesse, consacrant le voyage à murmurer une litanie de mots d'amour à l'homme qui avait dérobé son cœur.


	10. Give Your Heart A Break - Epilogue

DIMANCHE 16 AVRIL 2029

« Darcy, chérie, réveille-toi ! » chantonna Louis, courbé au-dessus du petit lit de sa fille, ses doigts fins jouant avec les douces boucles rousses éparpillées sur l'oreiller.

Un faible grognement provint de la silhouette endormie sous les couvertures, le corps de l'enfant se décalant légèrement sur le matelas.

« Mon cœur, il est l'heure de se lever » reprit le mécheux, poursuivant ses caresses, ne pouvant réprimer le sourire émerveillé qui illumina ses traits lorsque les paupières de la demoiselle s'ouvrirent, dévoilant ses orbes azur tellement semblables aux siens.

« Papa, je suis fatiguée... » gémit doucement la fillette, enfouissant sa tête dans ses draps.

« Je sais, ma puce, il est tôt. Mais, c'est un jour très important, aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas oublié ? » interrogea-t-il affectueusement, ses bras encerclant la taille de sa fille, la tirant sur ses genoux. Trouvant leur place sur la joue de son père, ses lèvres y déposèrent un petit baiser, son regard déviant ensuite vers le grand calendrier suspendu un peu plus loin sur le mur opposé. Plissant les yeux, la fillette y perçut les quelques mots écrits auparavant.

« Ni-all et... Gemma » déchiffra-t-elle précautionneusement. Ses pupilles s'élargirent, son visage s'éclairant d'un large sourire quand les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. « C'est le jour du mariage ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, rebondissant sur les jambes de Louis.

« Oui ma belle, c'est bien ça » répondit-il, sautant sur ses pieds. Son rayon de soleil calé contre son torse, il sortit de sa chambre. S'en suivit le rituel quotidien, qui, grâce au dynamisme de Darcy et sa bonne humeur sempiternelle, ne côtoyait aucunement l'ennui. Le bain, le brossage de dents, l'habillement, les cheveux... Du haut de ses quatre ans, la demoiselle se délectait de l'attention toute particulière que lui offrait le mécheux, le remerciant à chacun de ses gestes par une moue des plus adorables. Une fois ses longues mèches nouées en une tresse élégante, tournoyant dans sa magnifique robe blanche, elle descendit prudemment l'escalier, une marche après l'autre, fermement accrochée à la main de son père.

Jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de bacon et d'omelette, la fillette rayonna une nouvelle fois.

« Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle en courant entre les bras ouverts d'Harry qui, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte, la souleva pour son plus grand plaisir, abandonnant une série de baisers sur ses joues, son front et son nez.  
Riant à gorge déployée, Darcy agita ses petites mais, suppliant son père d'arrêter sa douce torture. « Papa, stop ! Ca chatouille ! »

A nouveau en contact avec la terre ferme, la rousse s'installa sur sa chaise haute avec l'aide précieuse du mécheux. S'emparant de sa serviette, la petite-fille la plia aléatoirement, s'amusant à découvrir les moindres formes que pouvaient adopter ce bout de papier.

Profitant de cet instant de calme, Louis rejoignit son petit-ami occupé aux fourneaux, encerclant sa taille de ses bras musclés, sa tête se logeant dans le creux de son cou. Le doux rire d'Harry lui chatouilla les oreilles alors que son souffle effleurait la nuque du benjamin, des frissons de bien-être lui parcourant l'échine. Ses lippes fines frôlant le cou du bouclé, l'ainé permit à sa langue de frôler la peau exposée, ses dents égratignant la chair fine, juste assez pour s'assurer qu'une ecchymose s'y distinguerait plus tard. Sentant les muscles du chanteur se raidir contre son torse, sa respiration progressivement pantelante, le mécheux étouffa un rire contre l'épiderme de l'homme de sa vie.

« Lou... » gémit doucement Harry, ses mains se crispant sur la manche de la poêle devant lui. « Lou, pas  
ici... »

Cependant, au moment où Louis s'éloigna, conscient qu'effectivement, ce matin n'était sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour se lancer dans ce genre d'expression de sentiments, ce fut le bouclé qui se retourna, attrapant le visage du plus âgé, embrassant ses lèvres avec une passion dévorante, brulante. Leur langue se battirent, désireuse de dominer l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquant violemment. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils furent forcés de se séparer, leur front posé l'un contre l'autre, leur regard animé de cette flamme appelée 'amour', ces quelques mots quittèrent leur bouche presque simultanément : « Je t'aime. »

Alerté par la faible odeur de brulé qui envahi la cuisine, Harry courut vers ses préparations, remplissant leurs trois assiettes, embrassant le sommet du crâne de sa fille, l'arrachant à sa contemplation de sa serviette.

Le repas fut serein, leur conversation et leur rire emplissant agréablement l'espace. Depuis le temps qu'ils l'avaient convoité, ce bonheur leur appartenait. Une famille. Malgré les obstacles jetés en travers de leur chemin, malgré les barrières biologiques qui les empêchait d'avoir un bébé, ce don du ciel que représentait Darcy avait croisé leur route. Pendant une visite d'un institut spécialisé où un petit spectacle du groupe avait été organisé en faveur de jeunes orphelins, le regard perçant de cette fillette à la chevelure de feu avait retenu l'attention du couple de manière indéniable. La représentation terminée, les adieux achevés, à des kilomètres de l'orphelinat, les traits de la demoiselle étaient restés gravés dans leur mémoire. De plus, avec ses boucles et ses orbes clairs, un parfait mélange des particularités des amoureux, elle semblait faite pour eux.

Après une longue discussion avec leur manager, leur famille et leurs amis, Harry et Louis avaient décidé de retourner à l'institution, se renseignant sur la fillette. Elle se prénommait Darcy Watson. Agée d'à peine deux ans, elle avait été amenée par les services sociaux, ses parents, seule famille qui lui restait, étant décédés dans un accident de la route. Ils s'étaient accordés quelques semaines supplémentaires de réflexions, revenant régulièrement pour observer la petite rousse, partager ses jeux ou en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Et, peu avant le réveillon de Noël, leur décision avait été prise. Oui, ils adopteraient ce bout de chou. Ils rendraient heureuse cette accidentée de la vie. Non, ils ne permettraient pas au destin de la démolir. Ils remonteraient le défi d'élever ce petit ange, l'aimant comme si elle était leur propre fille.

Et ils avaient tenu parole. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, après une série de démarches administratives et de contrôles en tout genre, ils avaient accueilli la demoiselle. Par ses sourires et ses yeux envoutants, elle avait conquis chaque personne composant l'entourage des garçons. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi ses parents se trouvaient être deux hommes et non un couple mixte, comme ses amis à l'école. Pourquoi, régulièrement, ses papas se trouvaient en couverture des magazines ou passaient à la télévision. Oui, il y avait énormément de choses à éclairer et à apprendre pour Darcy, seulement, entourée de sa merveilleuse famille, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'accéder au bonheur. Des questions seraient posées, indéniablement. Des cris et des larmes pleuvraient, surement. La réalité serait difficile à accepter, certainement. Mais leur amour ne mourrait jamais, incontestablement.

Les iris sombres de Zayn embrassèrent la scène l'entourant. A sa droite, un pan de mur récemment achevé. A sa gauche, des tas de briques claires. Devant lui, un immense terrain accidenté légèrement boueux. Et, dans son esprit, s'il fermait les yeux et permettait à ses espoirs de l'envahir, son avenir.

Inspirant profondément l'air frais de la campagne le transcendant, le pakistanais se délecta encore quelques minutes du calme apaisant de la région avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre : 7H30. Il ne devrait plus trainer avant de retrouver son appartement, Liam s'inquiétant certainement déjà de son absence prolongée. D'accord, il lui avait promis qu'il ne consacrerait qu'une demi-heure à la construction, mais, comment rester de glace face à un tel spectacle ? Le bonheur, voilà ce qu'il contemplait.

Effectivement, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, rompant la quiétude du village, le téléphone du chanteur trembla fortement dans la poche de son pantalon. S'en emparant prestement, un sourire illuminant ses traits alors que l'identité de son correspondant éclaira l'écran, il pressa l'appareil contre son oreille, saluant chaleureusement son petit-ami.

« Salut, mon ange ! »

« Hors de question, tu te gardes tes mots doux et tu appuies sur ton accélérateur pour ramener tes jolies petites fesses à la maison ! Si on ne se dirige pas vers l'église dans une heure, on n'arrivera jamais à temps pour le mariage et Niall nous détestera à vie ! »

« Liam, tout va bien ! » rigola-t-il doucement face à la panique effervescente teintant la voix du châtain.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons parfaitement à l'heure ! J'ai encore au moins dix minutes devant moi. »

« Pardon ? Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours sur le chantier ? Zayn, bon sang, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, aujourd'hui ! Si tes mèches noires n'ont pas passé le seuil de notre porte dans un quart d'heure, je pars sans toi ! »

Un soupir chancelant passa les lèvres du métis, et, même par l'intermédiaire du portable, le benjamin devina qu'il avait manqué d'habilité. Leur emménagement dans leur propre maison était un évènement tellement attendu par le pakistanais...

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... » s'excusa doucement le châtain, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles précédentes.

« Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire... »

« Zayn, s'il te plait, pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Le mariage de Niall est une occasion tellement unique et importante...»

« Parce que notre maison n'est pas important, elle » interrompit sèchement le métis, se mordant la lèvre au ton involontairement acide de sa voix.

« Zayn, mon cœur, tu sais parfaitement que rien ne me rends plus heureux que l'évolution de cette construction. On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois, je veux vivre avec toi, entouré de plein d'enfants au milieu des champs comme dans toutes ces comédies romantiques où les couples vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ! Parce que, je te le promets, on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés » s'exclama le chanteur, une émotion brute chatouillant les oreilles du métis.

« Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avancement du chantier te laisse-t-il aussi indifférent ? Les véritables travaux ont commencé cette semaine, on distingue enfin les premiers éléments et tu ne t'es même pas rendu sur le terrain ! »

« Chéri, je n'ai pas réellement été maître de mon temps, cette semaine. Et, de même, cette journée ne nous appartient pas. Notre meilleur ami va se marier, épouser celle qui fait battre son cœur, celle qui lui donne une raison de se lever chaque matin. J'aurais adoré assister à la pose de la première pierre mais les préparatifs de la fête ont pris tellement d'ampleur ! Tous ces efforts pour en arriver à ce jour que Niall et nous tous espérons parfait. Alors, temporairement, nous devons mettre notre paradis entre parenthèses et se plonger dans le sien pour prendre part au plus beau jour de sa vie, comme lui le fera quand ce sera notre tour. »

« Tu... Tu veux qu'on se marie ? »

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me contenter de te présenter comme mon petit-ami éternellement ? » railla tendrement le benjamin. « Evidemment, que je veux t'épouser. Je veux que nous soyons liés officiellement, que notre amour soit reconnu par la loi, pour m'assurer que plus jamais personne n'essaiera de mettre ses pates sur toi. Quand je pense aux regards envieux que t'adressent la plupart de nos fans pendant nos apparitions, j'en ai des frissons... Alors, quand le moment sera venu, ce sera notre tour. Et Niall sera présent, tout comme nous aujourd'hui. »

« Je vous aime, Liam Payne. Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime... »

« Cela est réciproque, très cher ! Au fait, Gemma a appelé ce matin... » poursuivit Liam, et malgré la distance, Zayn le devina jouer avec ses doigts, la nervosité dans sa voix plus que familière après toutes ces années.

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le jeune homme, se dirigeant vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

« Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Elle voulait simplement mentionner que ton papa l'avait appelée hier soir... »

« Oh... » Cette unique et presque imperceptible syllabe roulant sur la langue du chanteur en indiqua bien plus que n'importe quelle autre réaction.

Liam était conscient de la frayeur qui tordait les entrailles de son copain lorsqu'il envisageait leur futur. Ils  
s'aiment, le monde l'avait accepté, la presse avait fini par se calmer, les rares cruautés avaient disparus. Les pièces semblaient s'être mises naturellement en place, seulement, l'une d'entre elles manquait, détruisant l'harmonie du puzzle, planant telle une ombre noire sur leur amour invincible.

Quelques mois après le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, main dans la main, ils avaient fait le voyage  
jusque Bradford, rendant une visite surprise à la famille du métis. S'installant dans le salon des parents du pakistanais, entourés de ses trois sœurs, Zayn assisté de Liam avait annoncé leur relation, affirmant ses sentiments et revendiquant leur différence. Les multiples réactions ne s'étaient pas faites attendre. Les trois jeunes filles, habituées à la proximité complexe des garçons et attendries par l'éclat amoureux de leurs yeux avaient hurlé de joie, sautant dans les bras ouverts des chanteurs. Patricia avait rapidement rejoint l'étreinte, félicitant les garçons. L'homme avait longuement dévisagé son fils, ses traits tirés témoins de son débat intérieur. Son fils était heureux, cela devrait résumer l'essentiel, non ? Malheureusement, non. Allait-il balayer en une fraction de seconde des préceptes instaurés depuis des siècles ? L'homosexualité était un pêché dans leur religion, comment accepter l'impardonnable ? Cette réponse, il ne la détenait pas. Voilà pourquoi, dans le silence épais qui entourait l'aveu, il s'était lentement redressé et avait disparu dans le couloir, la porte d'entrée claquant quelques secondes plus tard. Cela était le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec son géniteur, anciennement son model sur Terre, désormais le visage le hantant la nuit.

Alors, oui, Liam comprenait la curiosité paniquée qui caractérisait la voix de son petit-ami.

« Gemma n'avait pas eu confirmation de sa venue, et il a accepté d'accompagner ta maman et tes sœurs à la cérémonie. Il sera là, Zayn. Il sera là uniquement pour te voir. Il prétend vouloir s'excuser... »

Seul le silence résonna entre eux.

« Il a également demandé à Gemma comment tu allais, si ta santé suivait toujours le rythme acharné du groupe et si tu restais loin des lames de rasoir et des cigarettes. Mon cœur, il n'a jamais cessé de s'intéresser à toi. Il lui a simplement fallu du temps pour accepter la nouvelle... »

« Sept ans, Liam. Sept putains d'années où les larmes me montaient aux yeux à chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous mentionnait sa famille. Je n'ai pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis sept ans. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai peur de ne plus la reconnaître quand je l'entendrai. Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresse ? Non, il essaie simplement de ne pas passer pour le salaud égoïste qu'il est. S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il saurait que cela fait trois ans que je ne fume plus et que ma thérapie contre l'automutilation s'est achevée il y a cinq ans. Ma mère connait parfaitement ces informations, mais, visiblement, il a oublié de l'interroger ces derniers mois... »

« Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras le confronter. Ce jour est arrivé, Zayn. Mais je serai constamment à tes côtés. Il a essayé de nous séparer une fois, il a échoué. A nous de lui prouver que ce n'était pas dû au hasard. »

« Tu seras là, toujours, tu me le promets ? Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse ? »

« Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, je serai là. Pour toujours et à jamais... »

Un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage fin, une élégante robe beige épousant ses courbes gracieuses, Eleanor Calder pénétra dans l'église prestigieuse dans laquelle se déroulerait le mariage. A ses côtés, un bras posé autour de sa taille, habillé d'un costume noir des plus classiques se tenait son petit-ami depuis désormais six ans, Josh Devine. Après l'obscur trafic de drogues qui avait failli lui couter la vie, la jeune femme avait accompagné les garçons en tournée pendant quelques mois, suivant des cours par correspondance. Ce fut lors de cette visite détaillée du Royaume-Unis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance du batteur du groupe. Les étincelles avaient été immédiates. Un coup de foudre ? Non, il y avait longtemps que la magie ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Mais, un coup de cœur fulgurant, certainement. Au fil des discussions et des rendez-vous, leur alchimie s'était développée jusqu'à atteindre son apogée et se transformer en un baiser timide et pourtant passionné. Depuis, ils étaient officiellement ensemble et l'affection qu'ils partageaient n'avait montré aucun signe de faiblesse. Justement, depuis quelques jours, le jeune couple avait appris que cette tendresse avait pris la forme d'un cadeau du ciel, et, que, prochainement, leur famille s'agrandirait.

Se faufilant dans l'arrière du bâtiment où deux vestiaires se faisaient face, échangeant un dernier baiser et  
quelques mots doux, ils se séparèrent, la demoiselle retrouvant la mariée, le batteur rencontrant le futur époux. A l'instant où elle posa le pied dans la pièce réservée à Gemma, Eleanor sentit, impuissante, ses yeux s'humidifier et les larmes se presser contre le bord de ses paupières. Etouffant un sanglot, elle se racla fermement la gorge, tentant de reprendre son sang-froid alors que la silhouette de l'ainé s'orienta vers elle.

« Eleanor, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Pas de pleur avant la cérémonie ! » gronda doucement la brune en agitant un doigt soigneusement manucuré. « Hors de question que ma demoiselle d'honneur ait un maquillage dégoulinant et gâché ! »

Réprimant un rire, la concernée s'approcha davantage, l'enlaçant affectueusement. « Désolée, j'arrange ça tout de suite. C'est juste que tu es tellement sublime ! » S'emparant de sa main, elle se détacha de son corps, la faisant tournoyer autour d'elle, sa beauté rayonnant de mille feux.

« Une vraie princesse... » murmura la demoiselle, laissant ses yeux examiner consciencieusement la robe blanche. Un corset paré de dentelle translucide embrassant sa poitrine, la tenue s'élargissait au niveau de ses hanches, rejoignant le sol en un tissu fin et léger. « Niall ne va pas en revenir quand il va te voir descendre l'allée. Au fait, tout est prêt ? »

« Oui, les garçons sont avec Niall, l'orchestre et le prête sont en place, les invités sont installés. Dans une quinzaine de minutes, c'est à nous d'entrer en scène... Mais, je t'en supplie ! Parle-moi de tout ce que tu veux mais oublie le mariage. Je suis tellement stressée que je risque de ne jamais sortir de cette pièce si on me rappelle ce que je suis en train de faire ! » S'exclama Gemma, ses orbes chocolat étincelants de crainte, d'impatience, d'excitation et, surtout, d'amour. Un amour impérieux, invulnérable, frôlant l'adoration.

« D'accord, d'accord. En fait, j'ai appris une grande nouvelle il y a quelques jours, et j'avais une question à te poser... » commença doucement la brune, jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa robe.

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Eh bien, il s'avère que désormais ma vie ne se résumera plus qu'à Josh, mes amis et le travail mais plutôt Josh, mes amis, le travail et un ventre tout rond... »

Rendue muette par l'information fournie par son amie, Gemma resta immobile, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise alors que ses idées se mettaient lentement en place.

« Alors, je me demandais si, peut-être, cela te plairait de devenir la marraine du bout de chou qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez ? » Interrogea-t-elle, sa voix agitée par la vague d'émotions qui la submergea.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'en reviens pas ! Tu es enceinte, tu es enceinte ! » S'écria la future mariée en bondissant dans les bras de sa demoiselle d'honneur, riant aux éclats. « Evidemment, que j'accepte ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait à peine quelques mois que toi et Josh avez commencé à vous voir ! »

« Je sais, le temps passe tellement vite... Tu te rends compte, tu vas épouser Niall ! Tu vas te marier, c'est incroyable. »

« Non, je ne réalise pas dans quelques heures je serai une femme mariée. Wow, rien que le dire c'est étrange mais... Je me rappelle parfaitement de notre premier rendez-vous, du premier baiser que nous avons échangé, de la première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble... Tous ces souvenirs sont tellement clairs, tellement précieux, inoubliables. Il a toujours été parfait, presque comme une évidence en fin de compte. Et je l'aime comme je n'aurai jamais cru aimer qui que ce soit... C'est l'homme de ma vie, je veux vieillir avec lui, fonder une famille à ses côtés, mourir dans ses bras à 120 ans. A quoi bon perdre une seconde de plus, je veux lui appartenir entièrement. »

« Niall et toi êtes vraiment un exemple pour nous, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »

Quelques coups légers abandonnés contre la porte du dressing attirèrent l'attention des demoiselles et Anne passa sa tête dans la pièce. « Les filles ? Il est temps d'officialiser cette union ! »

Partageant une dernière étreinte et quelques précieuses félicitations, les jeunes femmes sortirent de leur antre, inspirant profondément avant de rejoindre leur place. Que le spectacle commence, que l'avenir déploie ses ailes...

La cérémonie défila rapidement, purement, majestueusement. L'arrivée de Niall à l'autel, la descente de l'allée de Gemma au bras de son père, le regard amoureux qu'échangèrent les promis, les perles salées emplissant le regard de chacune des personnes présentes dans l'église, le célèbre discours, les sermons répétés, les échanges d'alliances, et, bouclant le cercle de ces semaines de préparatifs, d'excitation et d'impatience, les 'oui' retentissants des amants.

Oui, je le veux.

A ces simples petites syllabes, des milliers de sensations s'épanouirent dans les entrailles des acteurs du  
mariage.

Oui, à un amour indestructible entre deux âmes sœurs finalement réunies.

Oui, à un cadeau du ciel confirmant et intensifiant l'amour partagé par un couple inattendu.

Oui, au défi d'élever une enfant brisée avec une tendresse éternelle.

Oui, au pardon demandé par un père ayant retrouvé la raison.

Les regards de ces huit jeunes adultes se croisèrent, reflétant la même ambition, exaltant la même détermination, brillant des mêmes intentions, remplis de promesses indomptables.

Oui, au bonheur. 


End file.
